


My Misunderstood Prince

by Akiruo02, Celestialpricess



Category: RWBY
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, High School AU, Male Ruby, OOC characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruo02/pseuds/Akiruo02, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialpricess/pseuds/Celestialpricess
Summary: We have always seen Weiss Schnee as the stuck up bitchy heiress, who’s an emotional hedgehog and Ruby Rose as the fun happy go lucky, love struck girl. So what happens when you switch it around.Weiss Schnee is the heiress of the Schnee Company, loved and adored by many and the school’s honor student. Although she had a rough childhood she has a golden heart and not once has she fallen in love with anyone. Rouvin Rose on the other had is the punk goth, delinquent who everyone avoids, except for his sister Yang. Though always misunderstood he grew up in a loving family, but is just oblivious of his surroundings. What happens when a delinquent saves an honor student?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here is another collab story from Akiruo02 and I.  
> If someone is interested Akiruo02 still searches for someone to collaborate wiith her for her story GRIMM.

Weiss Schnee sat in front of her desk. It was already seven at night and the sun had long set. She tapped her pen on her desk trying to concentrate on her assignment which was due next week, that she figured she’d finish early. The work sheet was simple and easy and yet she couldn’t write any of the answers. Sighing as she let go of her pen she pushed herself away from the desk and looked up to the ceiling. The source of her thoughts right now was because of an announcement from two of her close friends, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. The two friends have finally moved from friends to a couple. Everyone saw it coming but having to hear them say it themselves, made Weiss realized that she has never had a crush on anyone, much more fall in love. Standing, she walks to her balcony and sighs in relief. The fresh night breeze was relaxing, but not enough to make her forget. After just standing there, she decides to take a walk. Dressing herself, she asked permission to her mother, she left for her short night walk. Even thought she was nearly an adult, she was still the heiress of the Schnee Energy Company, one of the biggest Energy suppliers in the world. Her parents as loving as they are, want to at least be informed if she leaves the home. With a sigh Weiss continues her walk without destination in mind. 

 

Rouvin Rose was sitting by the bar. Although a minor he is often seen at the local Crow Bar, that his Uncle Qrow owns. It was nights like this that he’d just love. The smell of alcohol was an exception. As the night goes the bar starts to get busy which means he’d need to start helping out soon. Drinking his glass of milk he jumps over the counter and starts taking orders. He was never fond of interacting with others but it was this or go home and listen to his mother or sister lecture him about safety and the company’s reputation. That’s right Rouvin is also the heir to the leading Technological Security of the world, Rose Enterprise. With his mother, Summer Rose, being the CEO. And having to police records on multiple counts was not a good reputation as an heir. That’s why most of his nights his either playing in his room or hanging out with his uncle. During weekends he’d work on papers his mother wants him to know, but never meet with anyone just yet. He was still unknown for the public and in his opinion, it was better so. People would just judge him without reason, and he didn’t want to be a burden for his mother. It didn’t take long before he decided that he needed to get some fresh air. He said his goodbye to Qrow and left to go home. He took a detour through a park to prolong his way home.

 Weiss had not notice that her short walk had ended up at the park. It was dark and no one was around, checking her time she had realize she had been walking for nearly 2 hours now. Sighing and deciding to turn around and head home. It didn’t help that she forgot her phone and wallet. Walking home was how would Weiss say it, unease. It didn’t help that she had not notice how dark it had gotten during her walk.

Walking as quickly as she could, she passed a dark alley. Someone suddenly grabbed her and slammed her to a wall. She screamed in pain. Looking up to her captive, they wore a black hoodie that covered most of their face and was holding a knife. Weiss eyes widen in fear, was this the end?

Rouvin was walking home when he heard a scream. Not someone to ignore a cry for help, he run towards the source. Arriving at the scene, he saw a man in a black hoodie and a young woman. She was shaking in fear and the man was saying something about her wallet and phone. He then grabbed the man’s shoulder pulling him towards him.

“HEY!!” Rouvin called out as he greeted the burglar with a punch to the face knocking him back a few feet.

Not letting his guard down, Rouvin anticipated the knife the guy tried to slice at him. Rouvin just sidestepped grabbed the arm of the burglar and punched him in the jaw. He punched a second time, and the burglar cried out in pain. He clutched his now bleeding nose and didn’t stand up again.

Rouvin used the chance, grabbed the girl and ran as fast as he could. They ran for about five minutes until he was sure they weren’t followed.

Now that they were on the sidewalk in some neighborhood with enough light from the street lamps, he could really see the girl. She was a bit shorter than him and had ice blue eyes with long white hair.

She was dressed in some jeans and a white jacked. She seemed familiar, they probably go to the same school.

She looked at him with wide eyes and was panting a bit from the run.

Of course, Weiss recognized her savior as well. It wasn’t hard to, not many had black hair with red tips and silver eyes. She had seen him a few times in School and heard some rumors that he is a delinquent but had never really interacted with him.

She would have never guessed that the infamous Rouvin Rose would save her life. She had heard he is ice cold and only keeps to himself. Never talking or caring about anyone.

But now she was looking at the same boy she only ever heard bad things about. He was looking at her with a concerned gaze, and the street lamp lightened his face just the right way. It was the first time she so close to him, and she couldn’t deny that he was handsome.

She felt a blush on her face, when she realized that she was staring at him and didn’t say anything.  

Rouvin stood straight looking at the young lady, she was staring at him.

“What?” He asked. She flinched and shook her head. “Something on my face?”

“No, no…” she replied. “It’s just thank you.” Rouvin nodded and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his hands clean. When he punched the guy’s nose some of his blood landed on his hand. Weiss watched him, concerned that he might have hurt himself because of her. “Are you okay?” she asked with concern.

“Yah…just nothing new.” he answered as he throws his handkerchief in the trash. It was useless now and he didn’t want to answer any questions from his mother about the blood stains. “More importantly, what’s a girl like you doing out at a time like this?” he asked. Now looking at her clearly, he was sure he’d seen her somewhere. With a bit of thought processing he finally recognized her. Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Energy Company, a senior in Beacon High, an honor student and one of the most popular student there. Oh great what has he gotten himself into. Saving the school’s honor student great. “You know what forget it. Just call a cab or something and get home.” Turning around he starts to walk away from her.

“Wait!” Weiss, called out, tripping over herself. Rouvin turns just in time to catch her.

“What the hell?!” he looked at her pushing her back on her feet. “Could you please not hurt yourself. I don’t want to get blamed again.” he said and right on time a patrol car stops beside them and the officers steps out. “oh great…just great!”

“What is going on here.” the officer said, looking at the two teenagers. He immediately recognized Rouvin. “Not again Rose.”

“I didn’t do anything this time.” Rouvin argued.

“Yeah yeah…” the officer said as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. “…explain it at the station.” he approached Rouvin. Rouvin sighed in defeat its always useless to talk himself out of these.

“Ahhh…officer…” Weiss called out. The officer turns to her.

“yes?”

“He didn’t do anything. I tripped and he caught me.” Weiss explained. “That’s all.” Both Rouvin and the officer looked at her, surprised and confused respectively.

“Are you sure?” the officer asked.

Weiss nodded. “Yes, I am positive.” the officer sighed and places his handcuffs back, he then turns to Rouvin.

“Lucky you Rose, no station tonight.” he then turns to his car.

“Hey officer!” Rouvin called out and the officer turns back to him.

“What?”

“Do you think you can give her a ride home?” he said as he pointed at Weiss. “…its dark already, it’s safer her” the officer turns to Weiss then back at Rouvin.

“Just make sure you get yourself home tonight. Wouldn’t want another call from your mom, about a missing person.”

“That was one time.”

“Yah yah…” he then turns to Weiss. “Get in. I’ll give you a ride.”

“Thank you.” Weiss walked towards the car and opened the passenger seat. She turns to Rouvin once more, but could only that the young man had decided to walk away from them. Getting in the car she fastens her seat belt and watch Rouvin’s back slowly disappear into the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday lunch time, it had been a week since she first talked to Rouvin, and during the past few days she had wanted to see him and maybe talk a little, but alas, she has never found an opportunity to approach the red-head. She'd either find herself surrounded by friends and acquaintances that she can't approach him. If the chance is then presented she'd get dragged away by Nora or Yang, and the most annoying one for her is the delinquent just disappears into thin air whenever she's alone.

She's beginning to think that the reason, he's always alone and that other people avoid him is because he disappears or just plain out of reach. She stabs her salad and sighs for what feels like the umpteenth time for the past week.

Blake closes her book and looks at her white-haired friend. She had noticed how many times she had sighed in the past week. This was not normal, something was wrong, no something was bothering Weiss. Placing her book on the table, she glances at the others. Pyrrha was helping Jaune with his chemistry homework, Ren was eating his lunch while Nora practically inhaled her pancakes, and the only one missing from their group was Yang. The yellow brute might be on to something or is with some guy, not that it concerns her. Weiss sighed again, she hadn't even eaten her salad and was just stabbing it with a fork.

"Weiss," Blake called. Weiss didn't as much flinch and just continued with what she was thinking. Blake cleared her voice once more. "Weiss" she called this time louder to which the heiress heard her snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?" Weiss looked around baffled before looking at Blake who had a smirk on her face.

"It's nice of you to join us, Weiss." Blake greeted. Weiss scowl at her best friend. They have been friends since they were children, they practically grew up together. Blake knows Weiss more than anyone and same goes for Weiss knowing Blake. "Something's been bothering you for the past week now. What is it?"

"Nothing's bothering me. I was just thinking." Weiss replied.

"Thinking of what?" Jaune asked. Weiss looked at her friends. If Jaune had notice that means everyone has. The blond scrawny boy was the oblivious one of the group. "You've been sighing a lot lately."

"I have not." Weiss denied.

"Weeeellll.."Nora started. "There was this one-time last week during study hall when some kids asked for your help when you were trying to get somewhere, you sighed there. There was also that time when I dragged you out to the field to watch a game you sighed while watching the other way. Oh what about…."

"Nora!" Ren said.

"Yes…Ren…"

"We get it."

"What we're trying to say is that. We're worried, Weiss. This is the first time you've zoned out so much." Pyrrha added. Weiss looked at them. All having concerned expressions on their faces.

"You see…well…" Weiss was about to continue when a blond brute entered the scene.

"Hellooo~" Yang greeted. "Sorry, I'm late. I had to talk to my brother about borrowing his car." Yang said as she sat beside Blake.

"Don't worry about it," Blake said.

"Wait you have a brother?" Nora asked.

"Yeah a half-brother, he is in our year," Yang explained while she was starting to eat.

"And why haven't we met him? He must be as awesome as you!" exclaimed Nora while making wild gestures with her hands.

Getting a bit nervous Yang started scratching at the back of her neck "Well he isn't really a people person, and just keeps to himself. I'd really like you guys to meet him, but I don't think he wants to."

Pouting Nora sat down again, muttering something about Yang just wanting to keep him to herself.

After that conversation died down, Blake was about to ask Weiss again what was bothering her but was interrupted by the bell.

Relieved that she didn't have to explain what happened, Weiss grabbed her things and said her goodbyes before leaving for her afternoon classes.

She reminded herself that after school she had to prepare herself for a dinner party, at the Rose mansion. Luckily Yang would also be there because she was the step daughter of Summer Rose.

Now that she was thinking about it, Rouvin's last name is also Rose. Could there be a connection or is it just a coincidence? Probably the latter, if he was the son of Summer Rose, he'd be the heir to the Company and he doesn't really act and look like that. But then he would be Yang's half-brother and it would match her description of him.

She would have to investigate that later, but for now, she has to focus on her classes.


	3. Chapter 3

Weiss arrived at the party at about 7 pm, and most of the guests were already there. Her father told her they would first greet Summer and then she should mingle a bit in the crowd. This would be the first time she'd meet the CEO of Rose Enterprise, but she had already heard many positive things about her. It didn't take long to find her with all the business person crowding around her. When she finally saw her, the first thing she noticed was the Silver eyes. They seemed familiar but she couldn't place them. When she noticed that those eyes were looking back, she snapped out of her thoughts.

Not wanting to seem rude, she quickly apologized and introduced herself.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, I was lost in my thoughts. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Rose, I'm Weiss Schnee." Summer just chuckled a bit and waved her apology off.

"It's alright, I get easily lost too. And it's also a pleasure to finally meet you. Yang often told me stories about you, I hope we get to see each other more often." While her father was making small talk with Mrs. Rose Weiss tried to find Yang in the crowd. It didn't take long to find the mop of blonde hair and Weiss promptly made her way over. Getting closer Weiss saw that Yang wasn't alone and was talking to a young man with silver hair. Not soon after Yang noticed her approach and turned to her. Like always the blonde had a huge smile on her face and was waving at her.

"Hey, Weiss."

"Hi Yang it's good to see at least one familiar face here, but who's your date?"

If it was possible Yang's smile only grew wider, she slung her arm around the arm of the guy and pulled him closer. "This is Mercury Black, Mercury this is Weiss, one of my best friends."

Mercury was a tall, well-built young man with pale skin. He had dark-gray eyes and was wearing a black suit with hints of gray on it and white handkerchief in his front pocket.

"Nice to meet you, Weiss," Mercury said as he offers her a handshake. Weiss took his hand and shook. They continued to talk, throughout the night when a blue hair boy approached them. Weiss turned to look and recognized him immediately. Neptune Vasilias, heir to Oceans Inc., a leading company on water sports equipment, the most popular boy in school that you can say is her counter part. He wore a smile on his face and waved at them. His suit was a vintage styled black and maroon suit, with a black neck tie, matched with black shoes shined enough as a mirror.

"Hello, Ladies…" he greeted as smoothly as he could he then turns to Mercury, his smile replaced with disgusted. "…Gent…" Mercury forces a smile in his confusion and turns to Yang who just shrugs.

"Hello, Mr. Vasilias." Weiss greeted trying to sound neutral. Through out her conversation with Mercury, he didn't come from an aristocrat family, that might have been the cause for Neptune's attitude.

"Please call me Neptune."

"Okay…" Yang replied. "Do you need something Neptune?"

"No…not really…just…" he turns to both Weiss and Yang. Weiss wore a floor length dress with a color gradation of blue to pale blue at the hem, a sweetheart neckline, and a white, tulle petticoat. The dress also had a split to her thigh on one side match with blue stiletto heels. Yang, however, wore a bright yellow backless dress with a ribbon around her waist. "…I figured you ladies might want better company…" he said as he looks at Mercury. Yang flared and Weiss glared. That was rude. Neptune is definitely confident about himself. Yang was about to say something when Mercury coughed.

"Well…I'll be at the refreshments table," he said as he starts to walk past Neptune. "Nice suit. Vintage?"

"Yes." Neptune finally decides to look at Mercury's attire and was impressed. "Yours?" Mercury smirked at him.

"Adel." his last words to Neptune before heading over to the refreshments table. Neptune stood speechless, now knowing that the man he insulted was wearing something he couldn't. Yang smirked and laughed, Weiss chuckled at the side. Adel was a clothing brand, most people would want to wear, the only problem was the cost of each clothing. They were top-notch and was made according to the customer's preferences. Even if you were to get hold of their clothing line, it was not as good as a custom-made. And judging by the stitching on Mercury's suit it was custom-made.

Shaking his shock away, he turns to the two girls, who were talking to each other.

"So ladies…no date?" he asked. Yang looked at him and smirk.

"Actually, you just talked to my date. And he wrecked you," she said as she turns to Weiss. "Sorry, Weiss I'll have to leave you with him. I'm going to talk to Mercury." Yang then made her way to where Mercury was.

Damn it, Yang, don't leave me with this creep. Weiss thought to herself.

Turning back to Neptune she couldn't help but put on a fake smile, to be polite.

Neptune, however, couldn't help but cheer in his hand. This was the perfect opportunity to get Weiss Schnee as his next toy.

"So Weiss that means you are without date here?" Weiss couldn't help but cringe when she has to talk with him.

"Yes, I prefer to enjoy the evening with close friends while making business acquaintances for my future position in the family Company." Hoping he got the hint she tried to distance herself.

"That's a shame beautiful woman like you doesn't have a proper escort to an event like this. Maybe we could change that and get a bit more…. acquainted with each other, what do you say beautiful?"

To emphasize his statement, he tried to put his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

Again, Weiss stepped back with a polite smile "like I said I'm only here for business, and I think I see my father calling me over. So if you would excuse me" and as fast as she could, she disappeared in the crowd.

Hoping she lost him she started to discuss a current topic in business some random guy who was talking to her.

About an hour later dinner was served. Weiss tried to stick with Yang and Mercury but Neptune seemed to be everywhere. He constantly tried to flirt with her and it was really irritating. After dinner, Yang and her date excused themselves and Weiss was looking for an escape before that creep could approach her again. She saw a staircase to the second floor and quickly made her way to it.

Arriving on the second floor she sighed in relief that she finally got a moment alone.

 She looked a bit around on the floor and saw some pictures. One, in particular, caught her attention. A framed photograph of the Rose-Xiao Long family, Yang was around 8 from what she could tell, Summer was holding Yang, while a blond tall and muscular man held a boy on his shoulders. To which Weiss realized must be Yang's brother. The boy had black and red hair and silver eyes and was holding a fish he caught from the river. They had huge smiles on their faces. They were very happy. While she walked down the hall with the pictures, she didn't notice the presence behind her.

Suddenly a hand grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around hitting one of the photos causing it to fall and a clang was heard. She got pushed to the wall with a curtain and when she looked up, she saw no one else but Neptune. Just when she was about to shout, Neptune covered her mouth with his hand, while the other held her in place with a strong grip. Neptune had a lustful look on him, he leans forward to her and whispered.

"Stay quiet." listening carefully she could hear foot steps. Two people were around, if she screamed now, she'll get help. Weiss struggled a bit muffled sounds could be heard but not loud enough. The foot steps come closer and she could recognize that one of them was female and the other was male. "We don't want to get caught now. Do we?"

They were both hidden by a curtain in the hallway. It was dark, with the party going on downstairs no one would be here.

"Hey, did you hear that?" a female voice called out.

"No…" the man replied and strangely, it sounded familiar to Weiss. "…besides no one's here. Their all down stairs enjoying the party, remember." they began to pass the curtain that kept Weiss and Neptune hidden. Weiss then again started struggling only having Neptune overpowering her. Now his free hand was wandering all over her body. She whimper and again tries to get away by pushing him. Suddenly the foot steps stopped.

"Something wrong?" the female asked.

"No…" the man replied then a noise of broken glass and a frame being picked up was heard. "How did this fall off?"

"mmm? You know it could have been Yang getting feisty with her date."

"Cin, Yang's room is on the other side of the mansion. I doubt she'd pass here." his shadow was then seen through the curtains, he placed the broken photo back on the table then turns towards Neptune and Weiss.

"So you mean someone got in?"

"Could be. Security's mainly focused down stairs now. With all the rich people there, it's possible someone did, but…" his head turns to one direction possible to his companion. "You'll vouch for me right?"

"I always do." In with that in a swift motion, he moves the curtains that were hiding Neptune and Weiss. Weiss' eyes were blurry from the tears, she hadn't noticed when she started to cry, but it was clear to her, blue meets silver.

Neptune suddenly let's go of Weiss pushing her to the floor, he turns and throws a punch at the man, hitting him right at his jaw making him step back. Turning back to Neptune, who threw back his hand to throw another punch. The man caught his fist and punched Neptune twice in the stomach.

Weiss looked up and sees Neptune stumble to the floor. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she sees a girl with ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes she wore a red v-neck top and black leggings and sandals. She helps Weiss up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

Weiss nodded. "Yes, Thank you." Weiss' attention shifted towards the two men fighting. Neptune's nose was now bleeding, his left eye had begun to swell and was panting heavily. Turning to the other man who now Weiss recognizes as Rouvin Rose. He was wearing a black and red sleeveless hoodie that showed off his strong biceps and a wolf eating a rose tattoo on his left arm, his pants were black and tattered, his boots were black with a belt like straps on them with a red sole.

"Son of a bitch…" Rouvin said as he wiped his mouth. "…cut my lip." Neptune took this opportunity to run back the stairs. "Hey!" Rouvin called out as he followed Neptune.

"We have to stop them before they reach the ball room. Or else it's going to be a pain to explain this to his parents." the girl said.

Weiss looked at her. "what do you mean?" the girl looked at Weiss, she gave her a concerned smile.

"Come on." they followed the guys down the hall. By the time they reached the stair way, Weiss had seen Rouvin jump off the stairs to the side, landing in a crouch. There were loud gasps from the guests. Neptune was on the floor and judging from his place he had tripped and fallen a couple of steps. He pushed himself up as Rouvin approaches him. There were whispers and gasps going around the room now.

"SECURITY!!!" Neptune's father shouted. And like that security personnel arrived and approached them. Rouvin stopped in his tracks and looks at the guards. Neptune then smirked and threw a punch at Rouvin landing it straight on his right cheek. Rouvin barely even flinched and glared at Neptune. He grabbed Neptune's wrist and drew back his left arm and aimed straight at Neptune's face. Neptune closed his eyes with his head down waiting for the pain to hit, but nothing.

Rouvin's arm was held back by a tall muscular man. His hair was blond and his eyes were lilac, the same shade as Yangs. He was wearing a dark suit, with a purple necktie. His gaze was of anger and disappointed directed at Rouvin.

"That is enough young man," he said in a firm voice. Rouvin turned his gaze at him then pushed Neptune away with his right hand as he let go. Neptune stumbled back only to get caught by one of the security guards. Rouvin then pulls his arm away from the man and placed them in his pockets.

Weiss and the girl slowly went down the stairs and approached them.

Neptune got back on his feet and looked at the security guards. "What are you waiting for get him!" he ordered pointing at Rouvin. The guards looked at each other confused. "That guy's a delinquent! He could be here steal something!"

"Hey, Sherlock," Rouvin called. "Why would I steal anything here, when I live here!"

"That's a lie!"

"I guess the previous be--" Rouvin was cut off.

"Rouvin Rose!" All heads turn to Summer who had just approached the scene. "That is enough. We will talk about this later."

"That's it?" Rouvin looked at Summer. "Your not even gonna asked what happened?"

"Your mother said, we'll talk later." the blond man said.

"Oh, now you care. That's something new." Rouvin replied.

"I said that is enough! You have embarrassed us, enough." Rouvin glared.

"Listen to your father Rouvin," Summer added. Rouvin looked back at Neptune who now has a smug face now.

"Fine." He said as he made his way to the stairs and back to his room when he felt someone pull on his arm.

"He didn't do anything!" Weiss shouted. Rouvin looked at her confused. "He was just helping me."

"Weiss I know it was scary, but you don't have to lie," Neptune said. "He tried to get his way with you earlier so you don't have to lie." The whispers were now louder. Summer and Taiyang turned to Rouvin a lot more surprised now. Weiss's parents looked shocked. Weiss was about to speak when.

"Oh you mean like what you were doing to her earlier?" the girl started. Rouvin turns to her.

"Cinder you don't have." he said.

"Oh no. I've known you for a lot of things Rouvin…" the girl now known as Cinder said. "…never a sexual assaulter. And I said I'd vouch." she then turns to Neptune. "You, on the other hand, …had your slimy, dirty hands all over her."

"Lies!" Neptune shouted

"Cinder what do you mean?" Summer asked ignoring Neptune for now.

"Well you know how I and Rouvin decided to stay up stairs to…" she looks around "avoid all of this." Summer nodded. "Well, we got hungry…"

"you got hungry.." Rouvin corrected.

"and decided to head down the kitchen, when we heard something fall. Which was weird since everyone was busy down here. So we went and check it out. Turns out, a frame went off." Cinder then continued to explain what happened. Stating that Neptune threw the first punch, which meant that Rouvin's next actions were self-defense. "And that's how we ended up here."

Everyone was quiet. Neptune started to turn pale as he tried to deny everything. Summer then turned to Weiss. "Weiss, dear, was everything Cinder said true?" Weiss looked at her and tighten her grip on Rouvin's arm.

"Yes." she nodded.

"Everything Cinder said was true. I wanted to get a moment alone and was wandering around upstairs when Neptune assaulted me and tried to get his way with me against my will. Rouvin was merely helping me and Neptune struck first." She explained everything hoping that the adults would believe her.

She was still shaken from what nearly had happened upstairs. Weiss was grateful Rouvin and Cinder showed up when they did and she wouldn't stand for it if Rouvin would be punished for doing the right thing.

This was already the second time he saved her in a dangerous situation. She just hoped she could save him from being judged for something he didn't do.

Weiss father stepped close to his daughter and looked concerned for any injury's before he turned an icy gaze to Neptune, who still denied everything.

"I believe my daughter if she says you were the one who assaulted her. Your disgusting behavior will have severe consequences, and if you continue to claim my daughter is lying, I'll make your life to hell that you will wish you never laid your eyes on her! Did I make myself clear!" Neptune just got paler and was shaking for fear of the consequences. He saw his father beside him glaring with an unsaid promise of punishment.

Mr. Schnee then turned to Rouvin who was still held by Weiss. He looked him once over before his eyes softened. "I want to thank you, young man, for saving my daughter. I hope you didn't get hurt too bad."

There were still whispers among the guests but it seems that most of the guests were just shocked that someone like Neptune would sexually assault a girl. Summer tried to get the crowd under control and to give Weiss a bit space.

Neptune was dragged out by his father and the crowd dissipated. Jacques went to say his thanks and goodbyes to Summer.

And Weiss couldn't help but look at Rouvin with gratefulness. When he looked in her directions their eyes met and it was as if time stood still. She couldn't help but lose herself in those silver eyes. It wasn't until she heard someone clear their throat that she noticed she was still holding his arm.

She quickly let go and her cheeks got red from embarrassment.

She saw that Cinder was standing right beside Rouvin and her blush got even redder.

"I thank both of you for helping me. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't show up."

Rouvin just looked at her with a passive expression. He was about to turn away but stopped and turned his head to her again. " It was nothing, but you really should be more careful. …. And thanks for defending me." He said the last part a bit quieter and made his way over to the stairs.

Cinder looked after him but stayed otherwise behind. "Excuse him, but he likes to keep to himself. But I also wanted to thank you for clearing that misunderstanding."

When Weiss thought about earlier, she couldn't help but get concerned.

"It was only right to get everything clear. He didn't do anything wrong…But is it always like this?"

Weiss was referring to Rouvin's parents and Cinder seemed to understand.

She had a sad smile on her face "You have seen how quick his parents judged him. It's been like this for years, so yes, it is always like that. He does good, but everyone just sees a delinquent."

She turned and followed Rouvin.

Not long after her father showed up and they went home. After getting home, she said her goodnight to her parents and went to bed. While lying in bed, Weiss couldn't help but think about the silver eyed boy. She thought about the way he protected her and how strong he was. She couldn't help but blush when she thought about those arms and the way her heart was racing when he was looking in her eyes.

She couldn't help but notice a warmth grow in her chest every time she was thinking about him.

She shut her eyes and made one last vow to herself before falling asleep.

_I want to get to know the real Rouvin. Tomorrow I'll ask Yang more about him._


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning Weiss woke up with a resolve. She would learn more about Rouvin Rose! And the first person she'd talk to will be Yang, his sister. She completed her usual morning rituals before heading down for breakfast. Weiss was surprised to see her father still at the table but otherwise, it was a normal morning.

It was a Friday so she had the first class with Yang together. When she arrived at the School she saw Yang still at the parking lot. She was waiting together with Blake and waved as soon she took notice of Weiss.

As soon as she was in reach Yang pulled her in a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry for what happened yesterday. I should have been with you when that creep attacked you!" Yang was so busy with apologizing, she didn't notice the girl she was hugging was turning blue.

"Yang….need….oxygen… can't breath"

Letting go of her victim she scratched embarrassed at her neck.

"Sorry Weiss didn't mean to kill you."

"It's…pant….fine….don't….worry."

After Weiss recovered from her near death experience

Yang started talking again. "Weiss are you really okay? You didn't get hurt right?"

Weiss put her hand on Yang's shoulder in a calming gesture" I'm fine Yang, your brother saved me before he could do anything."

Yang's expression changed. From worried and guilty to scared then relief. Weiss didn't know why but Yang never did mention Rouvin before. She swallowed. "He did?" Weiss nodded. "I guess that explained their argument last night."

"Argument?" Weiss asked. She thought everything was alright now. She had explained everything to them. It wasn't Rouvin's fault.

"Yeah. All of the guests had gone home and I was seeing Mercury off, when he came running down stairs, with our parents following suit. They were shouting at each other." Weiss frowned. That was not good. "Saying some things from the past. After a couple of minutes of shouting. He grabbed his car keys and left. I'm guessing he stayed at our uncle's place last night." There was a hint of worry in her tone. It gave relief to Weiss knowing that Yang cared about her brother.

"Well, as much as I want to listen to you two talk about someone I have no idea about." Blake started. Gaining the attention of the two. "We should get going, or else we'll be late." She said as she turned towards the school door. "And Weiss…"

"Yes?"

"If I see Neptune, his a dead man." Blake then gave her a gentle smile. Making Weiss smile. The two then followed Blake in.

The went on like normal. Weiss hadn't got a chance to talk to Yang after their class together. Deciding to ask at lunch she pushed her worries to the back of her mind and focused on the class lessons. Arriving at her fourth and final class for the morning, she heads over to her seat when she noticed that the usual empty seat beside her had an occupant today. Looking at the person, who was resting his head in his arms, his breathing was slow but normal, clearly sleeping. Looking closely she recognized him. It was Rouvin. She didn't even remember that she had a class with him. All through out current school year that seat had been empty and she had thought no one sat there, but now here he was. Sleeping right next to her.

He was still wearing his clothes from last night, indicating that he hadn't gone home yet to change. As the room starts to fill with students, murmurs and whispers could be heard. Some pitying Weiss stating that she's unlucky having to sit beside the school's delinquent. Some saying what happened last night. Giving her confirmation that rumors had already started. When the professor arrived the noises slowly died down. He then approached Rouvin and hit him on the head with a rolled paper, just enough to wake the sleeping teen. Rouvin yawned and sat up, stretching his arms.

"Good of you to join us, Mr. Rose." The professor said.

Still blinking his sleep away, Rouvin looked up to the professor. "Well, detention ended early, figured I'd show up here, Professor Watts."

"Yes well, that's smart of you. Let's see if you can catch up." Rouvin yawned and nodded. Professor Watts the begun the lecture.

Weiss listened and took down notes for a good 20 minutes before glancing at Rouvin, who was resting his chin on his hand. He then glances at Weiss and locked gazes. Just like that Weiss could feel her heart beat faster and her mind going blank. She couldn't look away. Those silver eyes pulling her, hypnotizing her with no effort. He then blinked and turned away, making Weiss frown. She tried to shake her disappointment away and focus on the lesson, but she couldn't. The rest of the class was nothing but a blur to Weiss. All she could think of were those silver eyes staring at her.

By lunch time, Weiss arrived at their usual table. There were Nora, Ren, and Blake already having lunch. Weiss sat down beside Blake when Nora and Ren greeted her.

"Hey, Weiss. How are you feeling?" Nora asked.

"We heard what happened last night," Ren added.

"I'm fine." Weiss replied. "slightly shaken, but otherwise fine."

"That's good to know," Ren said.

"Yeah, you were lucky Neptune arrived on time to help you," Nora added.

"What?!" Weiss looked at them confused, Blake raising an eyebrow.

"That's not what Yang and Weiss told me." Blake cut in.

"Well, apparently that's what everyone's saying," Jaune said as he arrived with Pyrrha.

"Hello." Pyrrha greeted. Jaune then sat beside Ren and Pyrrha sat next to him. "It's sad that people judge him for his appearance." she then turns to Weiss. "Mind telling us what really happened last night?"

Weiss nodded. "I plan too." Weiss then explained to them what happened last night. "And that's what happened."

The whole table was silence while everyone processed what they were just told.

The silence was broken by Jaune.

"So you say that everything Neptune told was a complete lie and Rouvin was the one who saved you, Right?"

Weiss nodded in his direction confirming the statement.

"Exactly, and that's why I won't stand by while that creep spreads those false rumors. That's just wrong."

Everyone could just nod to it, except Nora who jumped on the table shouting "Let's break his legs! No one comes away with such crimes against the friends of the Queen!"

Trying to calm his girlfriend Ren placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"Nora you can't break his legs. Violence is no solution."

"Buuut Rennyyyy, he is evil! We have to punish him!"

"Nora…. We'll think of another way." Seeing his girlfriend jumped down from the table he also continued to eat.

Even if they didn't say it, it was obvious none of them disagreed with Nora.

The table calmed down and the conversation continued, this time it was Pyrrha who spoke up after closely watching Weiss.

"You seem to care surprisingly much about Rouvin. I don't say that's bad but as far as I know, you never met each other before."

Weiss cheeks turned a light pink from her friend observation but kept her composure.

"Well, that's not entirely true."

Getting the attention from all her friends, she sighed and explained what she meant.

"This was already the second time he saved me. The first time was about a week ago when I was attacked by a burglar in the park. I wanted to talk to him and thank him afterward but never got the chance."

"And that's why you were sighing that much the past few days right?" It was Blake who got to that conclusion

Nodding Weiss continued "Exactly. And it's really sad to see how he is framed as the bad one. After he helped me and ran away with me I wanted to talk with him and tripped, he caught me but the police officer who was driving by immediately assumed he was attacking me and wanted to arrest him."

Blake crossed her arms and nodded "I can see why you care so much, and honestly I never saw him do something bad. I mean I heard he got in some fights but never the reason for them."

"Yeah, I can remember that he once helped me with my homework when I was in the library. He never expected anything, he just helped me when he saw I was struggling." Said the blond boy.

Blake also added "I also see him often in the library studying or just reading"

Weiss was surprised to hear that her friends also had positive experiences with Rouvin.

"Honestly I don't think he really is a delinquent, It's more like everyone is just judging him for his looks without knowing him."

They were so deep in thought about their conversation, that none of them noticed Yang until she was sitting beside Blake.

"Hey guys"

"Hi Yang, what took you so long?"

"Oh, I was just talking with my brother a bit, had to make sure he was fine, after last night."

Now that they thought about it, Weiss told them that Rouvin was Yang's half-brother.

 "You never told us Rouvin was your brother. I'm quite surprised that you never mentioned him." Asked the champion.

Yang was quiet for a while until she just sighed. "So Weiss told you about last night?" everyone nodded and she continued. "Then you surely have noticed that we aren't really close. Well not anymore." She got always sad thinking about the situation her brother was in.

Weiss remembered the picture she saw, in the picture they looked like a happy family without problems.

Seeing her friend so sad hurt Blake, so she put a comforting hand on her hand.

"What do you mean with not anymore?"

Yang hesitated a bit before answering. "Well a few years ago a lot of shit happened and Rouvin started to distance himself from me. He said he didn't want to drag me in his problems. He started to build a wall around himself. His relationship with our parents just got worse and now everything they do is argue."

Weiss couldn't help but feel sympathy for her friend and sad for Rouvin. She was thinking how lonely it is, being judged everywhere he goes, even at home.

Then she remembered about Cinder.

"Yang, who is Cinder? She seemed pretty close with Rouvin." Yang brightened up, even if it's just a bit at the mention of Cinder.

"Oh she and Rouvin used to date, but now they are just really close friends."

Weiss couldn't help but feel bothered hearing they used to date. She felt a slight pain but didn't give it too much thought.

"Mom and Dad also trust her, a lot," Yang added.

They continued to talk through out lunch. Though Weiss couldn't think straight with her thoughts wondering to the thought of Rouvin and Cinder. Thinking of how Rouvin would look at her, how his eyes look and cherish her, how his voice would be so gentle and smooth, how he'd wrap his arms arm her protectively, how he'd kiss her. Rouvin and her. Weiss snapped out of her thoughts when the bell rang. Shaking her thoughts away she followed her friends back to class.

The day was uneventful until their second to the last class. Down the halls, a huge teen with burnt-orange hair that was combed backward with a slight peak at the front, and indigo eyes. He was pushing a boy with a tanned complexion, freckles, and black hair into a locker.

"Great, Cardin's on it again," Blake said. Weiss looked at the bully as he successfully pushed the smaller boy in locking him. Cardin laughed, saying something about how he should have done his homework for him. Cardin Winchester was the school's local bully. Always seen with his peers causing trouble and scaring freshmen students. Most of the student body avoid him, to avoid being his target. Just when Blake and Weiss were about to leave and avoid trouble, they notice Cardin stumble backward a bit before clutching his fists.

"HEY!" he called out. Before realizing who pushed him. His glare turns to regret. Standing in front of the locker was none other than Rouvin. In most cases, Cardin would have thrown a punch now, but not this time. A round a year ago, Cardin had decided to target Rouvin, where he greatly regrets. He got pummeled so bad that he feared the silver eyed boy.

"Hey what?" Rouvin replied, glaring at Cardin.

"N-nothing." Cardin turns and walks away with his tail between his legs.

Rouvin then turns back to the locker and opens it, allowing the boy out. He then picked up the boys bag and hand it to him. "Here you go, Oscar."

"Thanks," Oscar replied. Their tone was with familiarity like this wasn't the first time they met like this.

"Didn't I told you to avoid him?"

"Yeah. He caught me off guard today."

Just when Rouvin was to comment, Blake and Weiss had decided to talk approach them.

"Are you alright?" Blake asked Oscar. Rouvin and Oscar turn to them.

"Yes. I'm fine, thanks to Rouvin." Oscar replied. Blake nodded then turns to Rouvin.

"It's nice to know someone who can stand against bullying like that," she commented. Rouvin shrugged.

"It was nothing. He's afraid of me anyway." Rouvin said as Oscar chuckled.

Now, this closed to Rouvin, it was Weiss' chance to talk to him. Get to know him. "Rou--" Weiss was cut off by Rouvin himself.

"Hold that thought," he said as he walked past her. Turning to the direction he was looking at she saw Cinder looking at Rouvin. Rouvin approached her and took the books she was carrying. She then giggled and said something. They both turned to the opposite direction and Cinder warped her arms around Rouvin's free hand and walked.

Weiss felt a great pain at the sight.

She kept looking after them until she couldn't see them anymore.

When they were out of sight she turned to Blake who had a sly smile and was looking at her with knowingly.

"What?"

Shaking the head Blake couldn't help but chuckle "I didn't know you had a thing for bad boys."

"I..I don't know what you are talking about! I was merely curious why he just left." Crossing her arms Weiss turned to leave, but the blush on her face told her Black-haired friend everything she needed to know. Blake followed her flustered friend, but one last thought went through her head before she entered the next classroom.

_Let's see how this will play out. The next few month will certainly be interesting._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Aki here. I'd like to thank Winter1112 for doing the beta reading on this. So many thanks, buddy!!! ^^

The semester break was coming. Weiss and the gang have decided to spend it together at the Schnee's private lakeside vacation home, to which Weiss' parents were more than happy to let them stay. After the incident with Cardin, Weiss still hasn't gotten the chance to talk to Rouvin, though from what she has heard, Ren and Nora had talked to him once. That was three days after the incident. Nora had smelled pancakes and followed the scent that leads them to the school's home economics lab. There they saw Rouvin flipping pancakes. Rouvin was kind enough to give them some and they talked a bit. With Nora around it was what Ren described as interesting. Nora had also mentioned that Rouvin smiled at one of her jokes. It made Weiss happy to hear that he can actually smile, but at the same time it made her mad that it wasn't her that saw that smile.

It was lunchtime and the gang was planning their trip. Though that was the plan, Nora had decided to assure herself of something. And that something was pancakes. After trying Rouvin's pancakes, she had deemed them to be second best only to Ren's. Now here they were, Nora, doing her very best to convince Yang to invite Rouvin along since he won't be doing anything during the break. Weiss was actually thankful for Nora's stubbornness. It had taken her 15 minutes of pleases and pouts and reasons to why Rouvin should join them.

"I don't see why not," Pyrrha suddenly added. "Rouvin is not what he seems." Yang looked at the red-head curiously. "And I think it's a perfect opportunity, not just for us to get to know him but for Yang to mend their bond as well."

"See, Pyrrha gets it!" Nora said.

"It wouldn't be bad having more guys around too," Jaune said. "I mean you guys are cool and all but sometimes we just need guy talks. Right, Ren?"

"I guess."

"That's four," Nora commented excitedly.

"Yang." Blake started as she looks the blonde in the eyes. "Would it be so bad for him to have us as friends?"

And that was the last straw. With all the reasons, pros and cons, Yang made her decision. "Fine, I'll invite him. But if he says no that's not my fault."

"YESSSSS" Nora celebrated.

"Please try to convince him," Weiss whispered to herself, getting a glance from Yang.

"I'll try my best, but he’s a hard nut to crack. But I wouldn't be Yang Xiao Long if I can't convince my brother to spend the semester break at a luxurious summer-house!"

Weiss hoped that Yang will be successful.

She didn't know why but every time she saw the boy, her heart would skip a beat. Her thoughts started to constantly wander to him, thinking about how the sun reflected in those silver eyes, or how his smile could look like.

It's strange, but she has never thought about someone in that way. But the feeling when she is just near him is indescribable.

Three days before the break Yang told them that Rouvin agreed to come, but only because Cinder will come.

Weiss was nearly squealing with happiness but kept her composure. She was okay with the fact that Cinder would be there too. She seemed nice at the party, and Weiss wanted to get to know her too. She was one of Rouvin's closest friends. But something still bothered her about the thought.

Ever since Yang told them that they used to date, she couldn't help but picture it in her head. Weiss just sighed and focused on the conversation before her. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

They all agreed to meet at the summer-house at noon. They'd stay for one week and had many planned activities for that time. Weiss and Blake arrived 2 hours earlier to make sure everything was prepared for their stay, and since she didn't want to drive alone, so Blake agreed to ride with her.

It didn't take long until Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Nora arrived. They drove together in Pyrrha's burnished red BMW.

Nora was the first to jump out of the car. "Freedom! Finally, we’re here to spend the best semester break of all time!"

Ren appeared behind Nora and greeted his friends before helping Jaune unpack the luggage.

"Hello!" Pyrrha appeared next, waving to them cheerily. "I hope we didn't keep you waiting long!"

Waving her hand to disperse her worries, Weiss greeted her friends with a friendly hug. "Don't worry, you’re the first after us to arrive. Yang, Rouvin, and Cinder should also soon be here."

The six friends brought the multitude of bags into the house and settled down to wait. After about an hour, a black and red Audi R8 pulled up in the driveway.

When they went out to greet the newcomers, they saw that Yang and Rouvin came but there was no Cinder.

"Hey guys, hope you didn't miss me!" Yang announced her arrival, as loud as always.

"You’re late. I hope you have a good excuse" said Blake in a deadpan voice.

"Aww Blakey, I know you missed me! But now I'm all yours." Spreading her arms, Yang tried to grab Blake in one of her bone breaking hugs. While Yang tried to catch Blake in a hug, the others just laughed at her antics and Nora tried to help catch the black-haired girl.

Weiss used the distraction to approach Rouvin and greet him appropriately.

"Hello Rouvin, I'm glad to see that you agreed to come."

Turning to the white-haired girl, Rouvin just looked at her with an unreadable stare before shrugging. "I don't have anything better to do, and Yang wouldn't stop bothering me."

"Yang told us Cinder would come too, will she arrive later?" Weiss asked curiously.

At the mention of Cinder, Rouvin's shoulders sagged a bit. "Her family planned a spontaneous family trip, so she had to cancel."

Hearing that Cinder wouldn't come made her feel relieved somehow, even though she didn't know why.

There was a snicker from Yang at Rouvin's comment. "You guys should have seen him when Cinder canceled…" Yang paused as Rouvin glared at her.

"Finish that sentence and I'm leaving," he said in cold, hard voice. Yang only smirked as she locks stares with her brother.

"Really? You promised, remember?" she said. "And I doubt you'd stay home for too long, not with Cinder gone on a family trip. That means you have no one to hang out with. That also means mom and dad will probably lecture you more and a 90% possibility that you'd get dragged into the office." Yang reminded him, causing the young heir to scowl.

"You win." He replied as he picked up their bags. Weiss was relieved that Rouvin was staying as she watched him pick up four bags. One was sure to his, and the other three would probably be Yang's clothes and hair care products.

With a smile, Weiss then ushered them into rest and begin their vacation.

With more than enough rooms to ensure that everyone could have their own, everyone broke apart to start unpacking. Meanwhile, Weiss and Blake went from room to room informing everyone about the activities of the first day before also going to change and start with the fun.

The first thing on the activity list was to go the lake for the first activity, which was a treasure hunt. Nora, Yang, and Jaune had convinced the others to play. Weiss had Klein, her personal butler, set it up around the lake. They were to draw straws to know their pairs.

Klein approached them and held out eight straws. Each of them pulled out one. Rouvin hesitated for a second before picking his. Once they all have picked, the straws have a color on the other end which tells them who they're paired with. Jaune paired with Blake, Yang with Ren, Nora with Pyrrha and last were Weiss and Rouvin.

Weiss was excited to get some time alone with Rouvin after all this will finally be her chance to talk with him.

Rouvin, however, seemed indifferent about his partner. Yes, he was interested in this game, and yes he absolutely hoped they would win and his dear sister would come out last. But he was less than excited to walk around with someone who probably only talked to him because of Yang.

But he promised to spend the next week with her and her friends, knowing that Yang hoped to include him in their little group. So he had to suck up his annoyance and tried his best to at least be social with her friends.

The Rules were easy:

Every team would first get a map, then Klein will tell them a hint which will lead to the next hint. There will be 5 hints in all which are hidden all over the forest, around the lake, and at the lake itself.

Standing in front of the groups, Klein made sure he had the attention of everyone.

"Here's the first clue, listen well for I'll repeat only twice…" Klein started. "Roses are red. Violets are purple. Can you figure out where I‘ve hidden the clue?" Klein then repeated it once more before the groups went on their separate ways.

Weiss was walking beside Rouvin while holding the map. They were walking down an alternate path that only Weiss knew about. She kept glancing back and forth from Rouvin and the map. Rouvin's posture was tense like she always knew, but was uneasy. She then remembered how relaxed he was around Cinder. Just the thought of Cinder and Rouvin together brings her an odd sort of pain. Right now, she has a chance to at least make friends with him. That was her decision.

"So Rouvin…" Weiss started, getting a glance from him in return.

"What?" he asked.

"How are you liking the place so far?" __‘Stupid!’__  Weiss scolded herself. They just arrived! How would he be able to answer that already?

Rouvin shrugged. "Ok, I guess." He then placed his hands in his pocket. "I really like nature walks like this." Weiss filed that information up in her head like the rest.

"You like nature walks?" Weiss smiled. He didn't think the question was weird, he just answered her.

"Yes," he said. "It's peaceful and it allows me to think by myself." Weiss frowned. Yang did mention he likes being alone. And him mentioning it made Weiss felt like she was annoying him. "What about you?" Weiss looked up to him, surprised at the question.

"I…I like them too." She replied. "It's relaxing." Weiss was not sure if she saw it right or just a trick of the light, but she thinks she saw him smile.

"It's soothing." He added as they walked further down the path.

"So…do you have any other hobbies?" Weiss asked, knowing that he might not really answer it.

"Track," he answered. "You?"

"I sing, and I fence too." they continued to talk like this, exchanging info about each other. Though Rouvin just answers her with vague sentences, one liner, and gestures. Weiss, however, answered them with as many details as she could. By the time they reach the last hint the sun was setting. As they approached the lake, they noticed a floating mark roughly 15 meters from the shoreline. The hint leads there, which means one of them was to swim over and get it.

They stopped facing the marker. Weiss turns and watches the sunset, awed at the beautiful sight. She turned right on time to see Rouvin pulling down his pants and was already shirtless. If saying red like roses was enough to describe Weiss in this moment, then she would fit it to a T. Staring intensely at him as he folded his clothes, his toned and muscular body perfectly showing off his abs. Weiss could die now and she wouldn't mind. She continued to stare at him not noticing he had approached her.

"Weiss…" he called out. Weiss just stared at him blankly. "Weiss…" he said louder, laying a hand on her shoulder. Weiss shook her head and snapped out of her daze.

"Y…yes?" she answered, still red as a rose.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "I was asking if you'd hold on to my clothes for me. Since you know." he gestures at the lake.

"Yeah. Sure ok," she replied receiving his folded clothes. The first thing Weiss noticed was the scent of chocolate on his clothes, making her feel both sweet and warm. As Rouvin turns to head into the lake, Weiss clutched his clothes tightly to her chest. She watched as he swam towards the marker.

He was fast and didn't seem to have any problems as he swam.

It didn't take long for Rouvin to swim to the box and back, and when he came out of the water Weiss just stared again. The light hit him in just the right way, the water drops reflecting the sun to make him look like he was sparkling. Her heart was beating so fast and her mouth was getting dry.

Weiss had the sudden urge to touch his perfect body, she got closer to him still amazed from the view.

Suddenly there was a hand in front of her face, snapping out of her trance, she looked up and noticed Rouvin's confused look.

Weiss could feel how her face started to burn, wishing a hole would open below her feet.

He coughed to get her attention, "Could I have my clothes back now? I don't plan to run around in my wet boxers.

"O-of course here, I..I'm sorry for staring like that."

"It's okay, no harm done” Taking his clothes, he started to get dressed quickly.

Although Weiss swore she heard him say "Not that I'm not used to it."

The last hint leads them back to the summer-house. While they were walking back, Weiss tried to start a conversation again. "So Rouvin, what are your plans after graduation?"

Putting his hand back in his pockets Rouvin just looked at her with a neutral face. His body got tense again before he spoke. "Why?"

Not expecting that reaction Weiss got a bit confused. "What do you mean why?"

"Why do you care? It's not like we’re friends, or that you really even care." Scoffed Rouvin.

Weiss stopped and looked at the dark-haired teen. "Maybe I do care. Maybe I want to try to get to know you more. Maybe I want to be friends with you. And just maybe I want to know more about the boy who saved me twice."

Rouvin just looked with his neutral face at her, but she could see in his eyes that he was surprised about her response. It saddened her that he was so defensive about such easy questions. It meant only that he expects to get hurt if he reveals anything too personal.

"I want to go to a music college."

Startled from her thoughts, she looked at Rouvin again, who had resumed his walk to the house.

Jogging after him, she was determined to get him to open up. "You play an instrument?"

"Piano and Vocals" That surprised the heiress, she didn't peg him for a musician.

"When did you start? I would have never guessed that."

Shrugging he responded with a flat tone. "I started when I was four."

Weiss wanted to ask more but they were already at their destination.

"What took you so long you slowpokes?" Came the obnoxiously loud voice of Yang.

Opening her mouth to say something, she got interrupted by her partner.

"Well other than you, we took the time to enjoy nature. It’ll probably be the only time we get a break from you."

"Well other than you, we aren’t the losers of the hunt." Said a grinning Yang.

Weiss could only pray to every deity that Yang didn't win. She would rather get ordered by Nora to make her hundreds of pancakes, than to be constantly on edge, waiting for the request to do something probably illegal and guaranteed humiliating.

"Who won?" she asked, scared for her life.

Yang's grin got even bigger, if that was even possible, "Who do you think won."

"We were first" Came the flat voice from behind the blonde.

Looking behind her Weiss saw that it was Blake who just saved her life.

"Thank god! Blake have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Looking at her best friend, Blake just got a smirk " Don't worry I'll think of something great for you."

Weiss and Rouvin just looked at each other, knowing that this vacation will be the death of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Weiss looked at Blake with horror. The raven haired girl is her best friend, the one person in her life that she tells her secrets to as well as her problems. Blake was to decide some sort of punishment for her and Rouvin now. Knowing Blake, this was going to be something big. She looks at Rouvin who in all fairness had no clue how Blake thinks. Blake was mysterious and introverted in some way, but she does have a very creative and imaginative mind from all the books she has read over the years. Books that have definitely given her a multitude of ideas.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Jaune said, disrupting Weiss' thoughts. ‘That's right! Jaune was paired with Blake that means they have to both agree first’ she thinks to herself, a small glimmer of hope still alive in her soul.

"No offense Jaune, but your ideas sort of…lack excitement." Yang said.

"Yeah!" Nora added. "We need something fun, exciting and thrilling!"

"Great." Rouvin muttered. "And I thought I just had to worry about Yang." Weiss heard him say under his breath.

"Come on guys. I can think of something fun too." Jaune whined as he defended himself.

"Like what?" Nora asked, a smirk on her face.

Jaune stopped for a moment. He was definitely thinking now. Jaune was a great guy in his own way, he was hardworking and always tried his best in everything he does. He does sometimes complains about things, but otherwise still committed. He then nods at himself.

"How about jumping into the lake at night?" Weiss and Rouvin cringed, as the others just looked at him.

“Nah, too easy.” Nora is quick to point out.

 "Ahh…how about eating a ghost pepper?" Weiss paled and Rouvin had a poker face on him. Yang snickered and Nora smirked. Much to her horror, they seemed to like that idea.

"Sharing a room for the rest of the vacation?" Nora and Yang brighten at the last suggestion.

At her partner’s suggestion, Blake got an idea. Weiss didn't like the slowly growing grin she has, it meant that whatever she came up with was sure to be embarrassing.

"You know Jaune sometimes your ideas aren't so bad."

Everyone looked at the black-haired girl with various looks of surprise.

"Really? I-I meant of course! My ideas are great after all." Jaune puffed his chest out as if he had won a tournament, and the others couldn't help but snicker.

"Rouvin is new in our little group, and we don't want him to feel like he’s being left out. So as punishment for being last, Weiss and Rouvin have to be constantly together. You have to sleep in the same room, and can only be a maximum of 3 meters away from each other. That includes also sleeping, and any trips to the bathroom and toilet."

Weiss and Rouvin could only stare wide-eyed at Blake. Their mouths were open, and some people would say that they looked like a pair of goldfish in a bowl.

When Weiss snapped out of her shock her face turned red like a tomato at the mere thought being in the bathroom with the boy.

But it was Rouvin who voiced his complaints first.

"You can't be serious! What about privacy?! Does that mean anything to you?"

The others just laughed at their predicament and unaminously agreed to it.

Yang is of course the most vocal about it" Don't be a wimp! You just have to spend some time with Weiss Queen over there. You don't have to walk around naked or anything." Looking over to Weiss she just grinned wider "Look even Weiss isn't complaining and she does to nearly everything."

Rouvin turns to Weiss. "Weiss are you really okay with this?" he asked her, a hint of desperation in his voice.

Weiss was looking down at the floor, still red as she begins fidgeting. If she does this she'd spend most of her time with Rouvin, which was what she wanted. She'd get to know him better than the others without them getting suspicious. But this was a punishment, and the others would surely do something to embarrass them and tease them. Would she risk it?

"I…I don't mind," she said shyly. This made the rest of the group, except for Rouvin, to smirk. Weiss had never been shy. She would turn you down if she didn't like it and will argue with you afterwords. She then turns to Rouvin, who now was standing still, his face all but unreadable. Just when she was starting to worry, he sighed.

"I can't believe this…"

"Alright, now that it's settled," Nora said. "Who's moving into whose room tonight!?"

"Well, Weiss could, but with the amount Weiss brought with her, I don't think they'll get any sleep tonight," Blake said. Everyone nodded.

"Hey!" Weiss called out, her blush returning rapidly.

"When does this morbid punishment starts," Rouvin asked.

"Now," Blake answered. Rouvin sighs and nods.

"I'll get my stuff." He turns and stops looking at Weiss. "You coming? Or are we both just going to stand here?"

"Ahh..coming." Weiss then hurried forward to walk beside him.

Before they could get too far they heard Blake shout "Before I forget it, if you guys break the rules you will be punished by Yang." Yang had a devilish smile, and Rouvin and Weiss both shuddered at the thought at the humiliating punishments Yang was well known to give.

Making their way in the house, it didn't take long for Rouvin to grab his bag from his former room and to follow Weiss back to her’s.

Entering the room, it was obvious that it was far larger than any of the others, and there was a good bit more decorations.

The walls were painted a light blue, with some family pictures on one wall, and a large portrait of the forever fall forest on another. There was a large heavy looking oak desk with a professional looking executive’s chair, a huge walk in closet and a heavy four poster Queen-sized bed. It quickly became painfully obvious to both of them that they had to sleep in the same bed.

At the very thought of sharing a bed with the silver eyed boy, Weiss’s cheeks got a bit pink. Rouvin on the other hand, didn't seem to care, he was looking around curiously and paid Weiss no attention. 

Coughing slightly to draw his attention onto her, she quickly began to speak before she lost her nerve. "You can put your clothes in the closet, there should be more than enough space. The bathroom is right across from the closet, and the kitchen is downstairs."

"Good, I really need to take a shower and get changed, I really don't want to get sick."

Weiss stopped at hearing the words ‘take a shower'. They are currently in a punishment game together and have to stay within 3 meters of each other’s space. Rouvin wants to take a shower of course, it's normal since he go and swim in the lake earlier.

"Something wrong Weiss?" Rouvin asked.

"N-no…" she answered shaking her head. "It's just that…" she stopped for a moment. "I think it's best if you saw it yourself." Rouvin gave her a puzzled look before both of them headed to the bathroom.

"I know they said we have to be within 3 meters of each other, so you don't have to follow me to the bathroom you know."

"Yes, but Blake has a sixth sense that no one can understand. She'll find out and we both have to do what Yang says." Rouvin shivered at that.

Arriving at the bathroom Weiss opened it revealing a not so normal bathroom. It was as big as a normal person's house, with a bathtub that could possibly double as a hot spring, a shower big enough for four people, and of course a variety of toiletries that could rival a spa. In addition to the ridiculous bathroom was an angel statue placed in the middle of the hot springs sized bathtub. Rouvin stopped and stared before turning to Weiss, causing her to laugh awkwardly.

"Seriously?" he asked, one eyebrow arched in higher than the other.

"Yes." she answered simply.

"I don't suppose you have a divider lying around."

"We'll have to look around for that."

"Unbelievable," he said as he facepalms. "Can't your parents have a normal bathroom?"

"Well it’s not like you can talk yourself you know." Rouvin was about to argue when he remembered that one of the bathrooms in the Rose Mansion was also just as ridiculously big and just as ridiculously well appointed.

"Point taken."

And so they went on their small adventure to find a shower divider. They searched in all the closets, cabinets and in the small shed behind the house. After an hour of futilely searching, Weiss got the idea to ask Klein, who had to know if they had one.

On their way to the kitchen where Weiss assumed Klein would be, they passed the living room.

Everyone else was sitting on the couches in front of a huge screen that was more like a home movie theater. They were all focused on the movie they were watching, the Lion King. Weiss and Rouvin both stood back and watched quietly as Yang and Nora sat arm in arm on the love seat singing along to Hakuna Matata. Weiss smiled at the sight, and even Rouvin cracked a small grin as he watched his sister making a complete fool of herself. With a nudge, Weiss motioned to Rouvin to follow her onward.

As predicted they found Klein in the kitchen preparing drinks for everyone.

"Klein do you know if we have a divider for the shower somewhere?"

Klein looked up to Weiss a bit confused at the request. Thinking for a moment he started to shake his head. "I don't think so Miss Weiss, it was never needed."

Both Rouvin's and Weiss's faces fell at the answer.

 "May I ask what it's needed for?"

Weiss started to blush again when she had to explain to her butler the punishment game.

"W-Well you see, we got last at the hunt, A-and now we have to stay within 3 meters from each other for the whole week." She fidgeted a bit more "A-and Rouvin wants to take a shower and well..."

Surprised and amused by this Klein just chuckled when he thought about a solution. "You could just turn around or wear a blindfold while he is in the shower."

Embarrassed they themselves didn't think about that, Weiss and Rouvin both blushed and went back upstairs.

Once back in the room, Rouvin digs through his bag, finding a sleeping mask he wears. He then turns to Weiss and hands it to her. "Here." he said. "You can use this." Weiss then takes the mask with a nod.

"Let's?" she asked shyly. Rouvin nodded and headed for the bathroom with Weiss in tow. Once they entered the bathroom, Weiss slipped the mask over her eyes and Rouvin lead her near the shower, but just far enough that she won't get wet.

"I'm going to strip now ok?" he said.

Weiss nodded with a blush across her face. She could hear his clothes hitting the floor and his foot steps on the wet floor. The next thing Weiss heard was the noise of the shower turning on. She sat there with her back facing Rouvin, her heart beating at the thought of the young heir naked right behind her.

"Weiss…" Rouvin called.

"Y-yes?"

"You asked me, what my plan is after high school. What about you?"

"I plan on taking over my family's company," she answered. "It's always been my dream to make a change in the world, even if it's just a small one."

Rouvin hummed. "I see…I'm guessing you have your whole life planned out huh."

"No…there's still so much I didn't expect but happened to me." Like meeting you she thought to herself. There was a pregnant pause between them. Only the running water of the shower could be heard.

Rouvin the turns off the shower. Again, there was a rustle of a cloth as Rouvin dried himself off. She then heard footsteps approaching her and a moment later, she felt a shadow over her.

"You’re good." he said. "You can take off the blindfold now." Weiss nodded and removed the mask. What greeted her was something she would never forget. Rouvin was standing there a towel in hand drying his hair, in his boxer shorts and nothing more.

It was just like in those romantic comedies she liked to watch.

Composing herself, she stood up and followed him back to their room. Rouvin put on a shirt and some baggy pants before they went to the others.

 Weiss could smell their dinner and saw that Ren was about to set the table while Klein finished cooking. The others were still watching their movie, Nora and Yang cheering Simba on as he fought Scar.

Weiss saw that the only place still available was an armchair. Looking over to Rouvin who noticed it too, she saw that he was already sitting there. This left her with no other choice but to sit on his lap.

After she found a comfortable position, Yang started to laugh. "Wow, you guys are really fast, already sitting on each other's lap!"

Blake also chuckled when she saw that Rouvin's hair was a bit wet. "Did you take a shower?"

Blushing Weiss just nodded "Rouvin took one because he was swimming earlier in the lake."

This caused Yang, Blake, and Nora to laugh harder.

"Seems like you got some eye candy" Yang ended her sentence with a wink.

Rouvin sighed at his sister's antics. "Stop teasing her Yang, she wore a sleeping mask."

Before anyone else could say something, Klein informed them that their dinner was finished.

At the sight of the meal, some stomachs started to growl and other started to drool.

On their plates were Steaks with a red wine sauce, mashed potatoes and vegetables. It was simple but smelled divine.

After dinner and much laughter, they returned to their room and prepared to go to bed.

 Changing in her night-gown with her back turned to Rouvin, she heard how he took off his clothes.

"You can turn around, you know?" When she did, she saw that he again was just in his boxers.

They both stood in front of the bed in awkward silence.

Rouvin was the first one to speak. "So the bed is big enough, so we shouldn't bother each other.”

If you don't mind, I'll take the wall side." Weiss replied, fighting hard to not blush.

"That's ok for me." Climbing in the bed Rouvin turned to the wall and just laid there under the blanket.

After a short moment of hesitation, Weiss turned out the light and climbed in as well. "Goodnight"

She heard a silent "night" but the room was otherwise silent.

She turned her back to Rouvin and tried to fall asleep, but her heart was pounding in her chest far too hard for it to be possible.


	7. Chapter 7

By the next morning, everyone was already up and about. Blake was sitting on the living room sofa enjoying a book, while Ren tried to keep Nora under control in the kitchen. Since it was breakfast he ordered pancakes for everyone. Jaune and Pyrrha help Klein prepare breakfast, and Yang was in the shower for who knows how long now.

A couple of minutes later Weiss and Rouvin came down. Blake was about to greet them, but when she saw them she smirk. Both of them moved like zombies from a lack of sleep.

"What happened to you guys?" Blake asked innocently.

Weiss sat on the couch. "Didn't get much sleep last night." Rouvin suddenly falls face first on her lap. Weiss flinched but let him be.

"So…tired…"

"And why is it that you didn't get much sleep?"

If looks could kill, Blake would have been a dead woman.

Weiss was about to respond when Yang came down and sat beside Blake.

Looking over to the zombies, she nearly fell out of her seat as she couldn't hold back her laughter. "God, what did you two do the whole night?"

Rouvin who still had his face buried in Weiss's lap just groaned at all the noise. He raised his hand throwing Yang his middle finger, making Yang smirk.

Weiss got a bit red from the implication but otherwise remained silent.

Not long after, Klein served breakfast and both Weiss and Rouvin drank a much-needed cup of coffee. The others looked with amazement how life returned to their friends after their drink. Each of them wondering what kind of coffee this was.

"I needed that," Rouvin said as he placed his mug on the table. Weiss nodded as she continues to sip her coffee. He then turned to Klein. "What coffee bean is this?"

Klein smiled. "Normal coffee with a drop of Death Wish." Rouvin simply nodded as he grabs his mug and drinks more.

The rest of the morning was pretty normal until Weiss wanted to shower that is. which is how she found herself in the shower with Rouvin a mere 2 meters away in a blindfold with his back facing her. The shower running, Weiss was constantly glancing at Rouvin.

"No peeking…" she said, a slight blush on her face.

"I'm not" he answered. "and I'm facing the other way."

"I'm just making sure!"

"I know." he then muttered. "this wouldn’t have happen if Blake had just drawn a line."

Sighing Weiss also turned her back to Rouvin. "You don't know Blake. If she starts something she sees it through till the end. The same can be said about her orders and requests."

"Still, it's a bit extreme to force us to do things like this." Rouvin couldn’t help but sound a bit put out.

"Agreed, but it could be fun and we can get to know more about each other."

"Yeah, sure," said Rouvin in a flat tone.

It hurt a bit hearing his disinterested voice, but Weiss didn't get disheartened. She just had to show him that she really wanted to get to know him and not just because he was Yang's brother.

Turning off the shower and drying herself off, she put on some fresh clothes and told Rouvin he could take off the mask.

Turning around, she noticed that just for a moment, he looked her up and down. ‘Is he checking me out?!' Blushing a bit she started to make her way, with a once again silent Rouvin following her.

Going downstairs, she was a bit startled when he started a conversation. "So what have you and your friends planned for today?"

Weiss smiled at the question. Knowing the others they have something interesting in line, but today it was an interrogation. Weiss turns to him smiling. "You just have to wait and find out." she answered getting a puzzled look from him.

When they reached the living room, everything was already set. There was a table in the middle with some snacks and drinks, and the rest of the gang were all ready.

"About time," Nora said, a mischievous look in her eyes. "We were starting to wonder if Rouvin had taken you with how long it took." Weiss blushed and Rouvin just sighed. Looking at the set up they noticed there was only one seat available. Rouvin sat down, and gestures for Weiss to sit on his lap like last night. Both of them know that it was probably set up like that for them.

"So what’s today’s plans?" Rouvin asked.

Nora and Yang smirked. That was not a good sign.

"It's 21 questions, where you" Yang pointed at Rouvin. "have to answer them, my dear little brother." Rouvin cringed.

"You have to answer 21 questions from us. That gives us 3 questions each." Nora added.

"Does this game even really exist?" Rouvin asks petulantly

"Yes," Jaune answered quickly, casting a nervous glance at Yang and Nora.

"So then who made it?" Weiss suddenly asks, more than a little curious herself.

"Yang and Nora," Ren replied smoothly.

Sighing in frustration he just shook his head "Of course they did."

Excited to start Nora jumped up and down."Sooo…."

Rouvin suddenly holds a hand up. "And who said I agree to play this game? As far as I know, I'm not obliged to answer any of your questions."

Jumping up from her seat, Yang was the first to protest to his protest. "Come on, it's just a game and the others want to get to know you!"

He just looked with a flat look at the blonde. "Still, the rules of this ‘game' are too vague and unfair. If you have ever heard of the words privacy and personal boundaries you would feel the same. So if I play this game I won't answer all questions."

Thinking about it, they all had to agree that the rules were unfair. Especially considering that they were more like strangers to him.

Thinking about an alternative it was Blake who came up with something. "Ok, how about if there’s a question you don't want to answer you can just say so and the person can change it. Also to be respectful we have to accept your response and are not allowed to ask for more details. Is everyone ok with that?"

Everyone except Rouvin nodded. But after a minute to think about it he sighed and nodded his head.

Returning to her earlier excited self, Yang grinned like a maniac "Alright, so who wants to start? We just go one after another."

Nora raised her hand so fast she nearly hit Jaune in the face.

"Sooo, how much do you like pancakes?" She looked at him with sparkling eyes hoping she found a pancake buddy who made delicious pancakes.

"I like them, they’re fast to make if I'm feeling lazy."

Nora nodded, excitedly. Next was Jaune. "Which subjects in class are you good at?"

Rouvin paused for a bit to think then turns to Jaune. "History and Literature."

They continued to ask him questions throughout. With ridiculous questions coming from Yang and Nora to which most of them were unanswered. Blake's next question was what caught everyone's attention.

"Are you dating anyone or are you interested in anyone," she asked. Weiss perked up waiting for the answer. She knows Rouvin had dated before with what Yang told her about Cinder. An intense atmosphere was around them, since everyone wants to know.

"Neither dating or interested in anyone."

Sighing in relief she got a questioning look from him, but otherwise ignored it as well as the smirks the others had.

Next was her turn. "You said that you play the piano. Do you play only for yourself or also in front of an audience?"

"Mostly for myself or when Cinder is around. But I also won some competitions."

At the mention of Cinder Pyrrha perked up a bit.

"How did you and Cinder meet?"

Not answering, Rouvin just looked at her, probably think if he should answer or not. At the end, he just shook his head and said it was personal. There was a heavy atmosphere around them now. Rouvin's mood was down and most likely he remembered something he didn't want to remember. Having to notice, the rest decided to stay away from the topic and ask him about his hobbies, favorite foods and such.

Even after the last question, he was still down. Was that really that bad? The time he met Cinder? Or maybe his remembering his time with her. Either way, Weiss wanted him to enjoy his time here and she'll do anything for that to happen.

Since the interrogation didn’t  last long, they were free to do what they want now. Yang had whispered to Weiss before leaving about how Rouvin loves cookies. Hearing that, she decided to make some with him while everyone else went to do their own things. Weiss grabbed Rouvin's wrist and dragged him into the kitchen.

"Weiss what are you…" he stopped when Weiss threw an apron at him.

"While everyone's playing around, we're going to make cookies!" She said excitedly.

Not going to say no to that, he put on the apron and they started to prepare what they'd need.

Weiss, having no real experience with baking however, looked a bit unsure.

"So, have you made cookies before Weiss?"

Looking up it was obvious that the answer was no "Yes, of course. It's not really hard."

Rouvin's lips twitched up and he had to turn away so she wouldn't see it. "Ok, then let's start."

In the end, Weiss just handed all the ingredients to Rouvin and put the sugar in the dough while he was distracted with something else.

Finishing two batches, they decide to clean the used dishes while waiting.

15 minutes later the cookies are finished. Taking them out of the oven, a delicious smell filled the kitchen. Rouvin went to the cabinet to take out two glasses. "Do you want milk? They taste better with milk."

"Yes, thank you." Said, Weiss, while he went to the refrigerator to take out the milk.

When he was sure he wouldn't burn his tongue, both took one cookie and took the first bite. Cringing at the salty taste Rouvin swallowed it and turned to Weiss, who had a similar expression of disgust. "Weiss, did you put salt in there?"

"No, I just put the sugar in it like you said."

Looking at the counter he saw that the sugar and salt were next to each other. Processing what she said, he couldn't hold back his laughter. "Oh god….I can't believe you mistook salt for sugar…."

Realizing the same thing, Weiss turned red of embarrassment, while Rouvin continued to laugh for a good minute.

"Stop laughing! It's not that funny!" To emphasize her annoyance, she took the bagged flour and threw it at him.

 This resulted in a small explosion, which covered the area and both of them. Rouvin stopped laughing just to look at her in disbelief. Then he grabbed one of the eggs and threw it at Weiss, who did the same.

In the end, they had a small food fight and soon found themselves covered from head to toe with just about everything available in the kitchen. Weiss then tackles Rouvin down to the floor, hitting him with some chocolate.

They only stopped when they heard loud laughter from the kitchen entrance. Turning to the entrance to see who it was, they could only stare in horror as they found both Yang and Blake standing there. Yang was laughing loudly and Blake had a sly smile on her face.

"So Weiss…" Yang said as she stopped. "…you like getting rides?" Weiss and Rouvin look at her confused. "Cause I certainly remember Cinder saying that he likes to be ridden." Weiss sat and processed the information until she realizes their position. Rouvin was under her, with her straddling him. Weiss immediately felt her face on fire. If tomatoes are red they are shamed by how bright her face was now. She then pushes herself off, practically running towards the counter.

There was another laugh coming from Yang. "YANG!!!" Rouvin shouted as he tackles Yang. "Damn it Yang!!" they wrestle on the ground with Rouvin getting Yang covered with flour, while Blake  slowly approached Weiss.

"How were the cookies?" She asked.

Weiss simply glared at her. To a normal person they would have backed away, but Blake was her childhood best friend, so she just gave her a smirk. Weiss shook her head and muttered. "I hate you."

"Come on Weiss. Now you both need a shower again." If Weiss' face could get even redder she would have passed out right there. Blake then leans forward to Weiss and whispers. "on the bright side you got to hear him laugh…just think of the shower as a bonus."

"That was the first time I heard him laugh. B-But that doesn't mean we'll shower together! That would be too fast!" Realizing what she said, Weiss covered her mouth and blushed some more.

Blake just shook her head in amusement. It was so obvious that Weiss had a crush on their new friend and it was cute to watch how she blushed all the time. "You could just take a bath together while wearing your swimsuits. That way you both get clean and won't see each other nude."

Thinking it over for a moment Weiss agreed to that.

Meanwhile, Rouvin managed to share the food he was covered in with Yang. They were just about to stand up when Yang spoke. "You know I really missed that."

Confused he gave his sister a questioning look. "Missed what?"

Yang had a small smile when she looked in those silver eyes." I missed hanging out with you, see you laugh and relax. I missed having a brother."

Surprised, Rouvin didn't know what to say. Of course, he missed hanging out with Yang, but he accepted that things change, but that didn't have to mean they can't have fun together. "Yang I'll always be your brother. Even if we aren't as close anymore as we were as children, you are still important to me. And maybe we could from time to time hang out if you want." He said the last part so quietly she nearly didn't hear it.

Smiling brighter now, she stood up and grabbed him in a hug. " I'd really like that."

When they finally separated they noticed that Weiss and Blake were watching them now. Feeling uncomfortable with the sudden attention, he put on a neutral face and gestured with his head to the door. "We should probably get clean."  he turns to Weiss. "Do you want to shower first? Or me?"

Weiss was blushing now.

"Actually…" Rouvin tilted his head to the side. "…I was thinking we could bathe together."

Rouvin stared at her for a moment, before blushing himself. Waving his arms and shaking his head. "Wait wait what?"

Yang was already laughing. "Weiss don't you think you're moving too fast?" she asked.

"WE ARE GOING TO WEAR SWIMSUITS, YOU BRUTE!" Screamed a blushing Weiss.

Everyone flinched at the sudden increase in volume, and Yang was sure that she was now deaf in one ear. "Yeesh, no reason to scream like that. But while you two enjoy your bath we’re going to start preparing the barbeque."

Rouvin raised an eyebrow at that" There’s going to be a barbeque?"

Yang just grinned and gave a thumb up and left with Blake, while Weiss and Rouvin made their way to their room to get their swimsuits.

Once changed, they headed into the bathroom. Weiss was the first one to wash off the flour, eggs, and other ingredients. She then got in the bathtub to wait for him. Watching Rouvin rinse off the flour, she noticed his tattoo. Sure she had noticed it during the party, but now she's curious about it, after all He’s 16 years old and has a tattoo.

Once done, Rouvin joins Weiss, sitting opposite from her as he sighs in relief. Meanwhile, Weiss' eyes seem to trace his tattoo's design, causing Rouvin looked at her a little disturbed. Coughing to get the heiress' attention, Weiss shook her head and looked at Rouvin's eyes. Silver orbs staring straight at her own ice blue.

"You have something in your mind?" he asked. Weiss sunk down in the water, her face once again a bright red.

"Your, tattoo…" she started. "…I got curious about it."

Rouvin raised an eyebrow at her, then turned to look at his left arm. Looking at his tattoo. "I got it when I was 15." he started. Weiss perked up a bit knowing he didn't mind talking about it. "I was mad at my dad when I decide to get it."

"The design’s amazing, but why is the wolf eating a rose?"

"I actually conceptualized it," he confessed. "I did the rough sketch. My friend Thorn, who actually did the tattoo himself as well, modified it for me." Not thinking about it, Weiss got a bit closer and touched the beautiful artwork. Her fingers brushed lightly against his surprisingly soft skin, causing Rouvin to shudder a bit.

“It’s really beautiful.” Distracted from the soft feeling of his skin as well as the tattoo, she didn’t notice how close she was until Weiss heard Rouvin clear his throat. Looking up, she blinks in surprise from how close their faces were and slid back away a bit. Weiss could already feel her face heating up again in embarrassment. After that, there was an awkward silence between them. Finishing their bath quickly, they got dressed and went to the others.


	8. Chapter 8

Weiss woke up strangely well rested. Today was the 5th day of their vacation and the 4th night she and Rouvin have shared a room. She turns over to her side, only to be greeted by the scent of roses and chocolates. Blinking to clear her vision, and to make sure she wasn’t dreaming, she stared at the still sleeping Rouvin beside her. He was softly snoring, his body slightly curled and he had a peaceful look on his face. Weiss’ lips were so close to his that she could feel his breath on her lips. She didn’t move, she just stared at him, memorizing his facial features as if they were the most interesting thing she had ever seen.

 

She laid there watching him sleep for so long as she had begun to take in more of his features, that she failed to realized that he had woken up. Their eyes locked gazes at each other, his quicksilver orbs staring straight into her own glacial blue.

 

“Good morning…” He greeted her before sitting up and yawning, stretching his arms up over his head. Weiss watched him stand, having to process what had just happened. It seems that either he’s still half-asleep or he just didn’t care. But either way, he didn’t think of her weirdly about watching him sleep.

 

“Good morning.” She returned his greeting as she sat up herself.  Now that they had spent a few days at each other’s side, the initial awkwardness was gone and Weiss at least now felt comfortable in Rouvin’s presence.

 

They had worked out a morning routine, and even though the bathroom part was still embarrassing, she could bear it, and he never once tried to peep or do anything indecent. He had even initiated some of their conversations!

 

It was still early in the morning, so after finishing their morning routine, they decided to go on a walk.

 

“The air here is great.” Startled out of her thoughts, she turned to the read-head.

 

“Sorry, I was spacing out. Could you repeat that.” Her cheeks got a bit pink, but she was proud to finally get the blushing under control!

 

He gave her a sidelong glance but didn’t comment. “I said the air here is great. It is so fresh and clear and it’s kind of relaxing.”

 

Nodding in agreement, Weiss looked around a bit. “Well, we are pretty far away from the city, and the plants and trees provide us with plenty of fresh oxygen.”

 

“True. But still, your father picked a great place for your summer house. The natural surrounding is just beautiful.”

 

Looking around a bit, many great memories of family vacations were made here. She always loved this place. The lakeside summer house held a special place in Weiss’ heart, and having to spend time with Rouvin just made it even more important to her. As they walk through the forest, they arrived at the lake’s dock. There were row boats available for use. Rouvin then turns to Weiss.

 

“Hey,” he called out to her. Weiss turns to him

 

“Yes,” she asked, curious as to what he has in mind. In the past few days, she’s figured out when he has an idea and when he’s just curious. When he has an idea, he’d start with ‘hey’, ‘hang on’ or ‘let’s see’ when his curious he fidgets a bit and starts with ‘how’, ‘can I have a look’, or ‘explain’. Right now he's got an idea.

 

“Is it alright to use these boats?”

 

Weiss nodded. “Yes, we’re free to use them, Why?” Rouvin just looks at her, then slowly gets into one of the boats.

 

“Up for a boat ride?” he asked her as he offered his hand.

 

“Are you serious?” she asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

Taking his hand, she also got into the boat and sat carefully down. As soon as they were both seated on opposite ends of the boats, facing each other and both with a paddle in hand, they departed from the shore.

 

It really was the perfect weather and time for a short boat ride. The sky was clear and the sun was just starting to rise. It was warm but not too hot because of the cool morning air. They were taking their sweet time with the boat ride, not too fast, but also not too slow.

 

It was peaceful and Weiss really enjoyed the relaxing silence between them. After spending the past four days at his side, she had started to get more used to his presence, and she also noticed that he started to get more comfortable with her.

 

He was well known as the silent and distant delinquent who never interacted with anyone, except a select few like Cinder. But after spending time with him and making an actual effort to get to know him, she learned that even if he was quiet and distant he was always kind.  He never insulted or threatened anyone, and tried to at least interact and have fun with everyone there.

 

As they reach the center of the lake, Rouvin slowly stopped paddling. Letting the lake’s gentle current move them, Weiss followed his lead and just relaxed. Weiss turns to Rouvin, who was now looking at the horizon, staring at the sun rise. Weiss loved how the early morning light made him shine. Rouvin then turns to her, and she could feel her cheeks blush again.

 

Staring back at him, Weiss noticed that he turn pale. Just when she was about to ask if he was okay, he stood up sudden, rocking the boat and causing Weiss to hold onto the sides of the boat. She turned to where Rouvin was looking at, and there she saw two fins. Two dorsal fins like those of sharks. Weiss then turns back to look at Rouvin, who was now on the verge of panicking. She had heard of freshwater sharks, but she never thought there would be one in the lake near their summer house. And not just one, but two of them.

 

“Oh god why are there sharks! We’re at a lake! There aren’t supposed to be any sharks!” Looking up, he looked directly into Weiss' eyes. “This is your lake! Do something!”

 

Just when she was about to tell Rouvin to relax, a water balloon hit him right in the face. She then felt something hit her on her back as well. Rouvin stumbled a bit, trying to balance himself on the shaking boat. With another shout, Rouvin falls into the lake flipping the boat along with him with a splash! With a very loud scream, Weiss fell in as well.

 

With just their heads above the water’s surface, they both found themselves surrounded by the sharks that were now circling them, and Rouvin was having difficulties to stay above the water with his fear.

 

Suddenly Weiss heard the sound of another boat. Looking back in the direction of the house, her eyes got as wide as dinner plates when she saw Pyrrha, Jaune, and Ren on a second boat. But that wasn’t what scared her. No, what scared her were the water balloons in their hands, as well as the very large water guns on their backs. They were all smirking and before she could alert Rouvin, they were under attack.

 

The sharks were trying to bite them, while the others bombed them. With no time to think, she grabbed Rouvin and slapped him in the face. Hard. “We don’t have time to panic! We have to get to safety.” That seemed to have the desired effect, and he finally started to calm down.

 

Looking around, she saw their boat and gestured for him to follow her. Swimming closer to it, they both managed to flip it back. That was the easy part. Getting back in the boat while constantly getting bombarded in the face and the head with water was a bit more difficult.

 

Rouvin was able to get Weiss on the boat before himself. He then pushes himself up only to have something grab onto his leg and pull him back into the water with a splash! Weiss leans to the side and gets a glance of a set of diving gear just as Rouvin pulls himself back up gasping for air.

 

“Those weren’t teeth!!” he shouted as he grabs ahold of the side of the boat. “That was a hand! No doubt about it!” Weiss grabs his hand and finally manages to pull him into the boat, Rouvin panting heavily when he got on and stable.

 

“What the heck is going on?” he turns to Weiss, a little disoriented at the moment.

 

“It’s a prank!” Weiss said. She then placed both her hands on his face making him turn to the direction of Ren, Jaune, and Pyrrha on a boat, then downward to the water, where a pair of divers could now be seen clearly in the morning light. “See…those sharks aren’t real.” Rouvin blinked trying to process everything right now. Weiss watched his expression changed from disorientation to anger.

 

“YANG!!!” he shouted as he stood up on the boat once more. Jaune had managed to get a perfect shot in hitting him right in the face. He then shoots a glare at the blond. “I’m getting you for that Jaune!!” Rouvin grabbed one of the paddles from the lake and proceed to row towards the three. Weiss smiled. Today she had seen another side of him. Sure he sounded mad, but from what Weiss could see, he was enjoying himself. Just when they were nearing Jaune, Ren, and Pyrrha, something grabbed onto the bottom of the boat. They rocked a bit before getting flipped once more into the lake with a loud splash!

 

Weiss heard Ren call Nora’s name, along with Yang and Nora’s laughter just before going under once more. Weiss surfaced only to meet the wooden planks of the boat she and Rouvin were on. The boat had created an air pocket, which was mostly dark but lit enough to see in front of her. Water bubbles raised before Rouvin came up in front of her, gasping for air. He shook his head shaking off the water. Their eyes lock and they stay like that for a while. The gentle waves of the lake moving them inch by inch closer to each other.

Weiss hadn’t noticed how close they are right now. She had one of her hands on his shoulder and the other on his chest. Their breathing was slow and relaxed. Silence was all they could hear.

 

“You know your slap hurt,” Rouvin suddenly told her out of the blue.

 

Chuckling slightly Weiss came a bit closer to him. ”Well, I had to get you to calm down somehow. Are you alright?” She asked with a look of concern, afraid she had hit him a bit too hard.

 

He laughed a bit at her concern, not noticing how close they had become. Rouvin looked at her with a soft gaze that held emotions behind it Weiss couldn’t name while his voice got a bit lower. “It’s nothing, I’ve had to take worse hits in the past.”

 

Inch by inch they were slowly getting closer to each other, one of his arms gently wrapping around her waist. His face was so close to hers now that she could feel his breath on her lips, letting her catch hints of his mint chocolate toothpaste. Weiss wasn’t sure if it was her imagination or was he really leaning closer to her? Weiss slowly pulled herself towards him just as something suddenly grabbed her ankle. Letting out a loud yelp, she was pulled out of his gentle embrace and pulled underwater once more.

 

Not wasting any time, Rouvin dove under the water and grabbed her at the waist. He saw that it was Yang who pulled Weiss so he had no other choice, and because he also wanted some revenge, but to start kicking her. Some of his kicks hit her square in the face, which caused her to let go of her prey. As soon as they were at the surface again and got to breathe again, they saw that the other boat was now fairly close.

Not wasting any time they swam over to it and climbed in the boat and finally got a break to breathe.

 

When Rouvin looked up, his glare nearly killed Jaune, who was now shaking a bit. And if looks could kill, there would be three corpses decorating the waters of the beautiful lake.

 

Splash! “RAAAAWWWRRRR I’M A BIG MEAN SHARK” came Nora’s voice.

 

Correction, Weiss thought to herself, three waterlogged corpses and two grilled sharks for lunch.

 

Standing up Rouvin wasted no time in grabbing Jaune and throwing him off the boat. “This is for the water balloons!” Not even 10 seconds later Pyrrha and Ren suffered the same fate. With his hand on his hips and an evil laugh, Weiss thought Rouvin could be very frightening if he wanted to be.

 

Grabbing the paddles, they made their way back to the dock, leaving the others no other option but to swim back. By the time they reach them, Blake was there sitting calmly on a lounge chair, a book in hand. She had a sly smirk on her face as the white and red duo approached her.

 

“So how was the morning swim?” Blake asked innocently.

 

“Don’t ask…” Rouvin said as he walked pass her. “I’m leaning on either Yang or Nora to have come up with this idea.”

 

“I have a feeling it was Yang..” Weiss added as she glared daggers at her best friend.

 

“When I see her, she’s so dead. That prank could have killed us!”

 

“Hey, you enjoyed it!” Yang said, making the two survivors turn in her direction. She was taking off her diving gear, and so was Nora. Jaune was panting and Pyrrha was supporting him. “And it was Ren’s idea.” Both Weiss and Rouvin turns to Ren who was squeezing the end of his shirt. He turns to them and just shrugged.

 

Weiss and Rouvin looked dumbfounded at the information that the quiet one in their group had thought of the plan. The rest of the day involve Yang getting chased by Rouvin, with Weiss in tow and cheering him on, while Nora roasting marshmallows on a branch, Jaune realizing he hadn’t started with his homework and Pyrrha offering help to Jaune.

 

By night time everyone was sound asleep, with sweet dreams of the day’s events.

 

Weiss was in a small and dim place. She could feel waves of water hitting her small form. Was she in the lake, like earlier? Weiss blink and heard bubbles rising. Turning to their direction, a splash was suddenly heard and there in front of her was Rouvin. His striking silver-eyes staring straight at her. He then slowly moved towards her, slowly but surely wrapping his arms around her slender waist. Weiss in return wrapped her arms around his neck pulling herself closer to him. He gives her a small smile, then leans down to her ear.

 

“It hurt you know…” he whispered in a low husky voice, sending chills down Weiss’ spine. Their bodies swaying with the water, making her press herself tighter to him. “…do you think you can make it better?” She nodded. He pulls back a little, Weiss’ hand on his head holding him in place. She leaned up to him, capturing his lips with hers. He kisses her back, holding her tightly. His hands move up to her cheeks, pulling her even closer. Deepening the kiss, her hands grip his wet hair. She felt as if  her body was on fire, pushing herself towards him.

 

Weiss woke up gasping. She could feel the blush on her face. Turning to the side she spotted Rouvin, sound asleep and more than likely tired from the day’s events. She then pats herself to be sure that she was still clothed. Sighing in relief that it was only a dream, but also in disappointment, she turns back to Rouvin, staring at his sleeping face.

 

Sure, the past few days, Weiss had felt different with him. At first, she believed she just wanted to be friends with him. But as the days kept going by, it became something she wasn’t familiar with. Her heart would go crazy when he's around, and it would go even wilder with every physical contact. She’ll admit she has a crush on the guy sleeping beside her. But after today, is this what they call love? This is the first time she has felt this way towards anyone.

 

Leaning towards him, she had the perfect view of his sleeping face, making her heart skip a beat. Her eyes gazed down to his lips. Remembering her dream, she blushed even more. She wanted to know if his lips really felt like that, or even better. Unconsciously, she started to lean closer and closer, stopping just mere inches from his lips. She could feel his breath on her lips.

 

So close, just a little bit more.

 

He suddenly turned, causing Weiss to pull back as fast as she could. Looking at him to make sure he was still asleep, and seeing that he was, she sighed and returned back to her spot. She tries to fall back to sleep, now knowing  for sure that she did in fact like him the same way Ren and Nora like each other. She closed her eyes, hoping to have the same dream again.


	9. Chapter 9

It was Sunday, the last day of their vacation, and they couldn’t leave the house because of a storm. You would think that some deity was trying to stop them from leaving this peaceful and fun filled vacation behind, or that it was a bad omen for the upcoming future.

Or it was just a storm, but then it wouldn’t be as interesting. Those were at least Weiss’s thoughts while she and Rouvin sat in the living room with the others.

They were all huddled on the couches and love seats watching some Bruce Spills movie with, in her opinion at least, too much action and not enough plot. She would much rather watch some romantic comedy, but most of the others wanted to watch that. And with most of the others she meant Yang, Nora and Ren (because of Nora), Jaune and Pyrrha (because she agrees to everything he does).

Blake remained silent, and Rouvin was the only one who sided with Weiss, because apparently he isn’t a fan of action movies either.

The only silver lining was that she had to sit on Rouvin’s lap again, and if she leaned a bit more on his chest than before, none of them mentioned it. 

Weiss leaned a little closer to him. Rouvin just turned to look at her and shrugged, then continued to watch the movie. Weiss couldn’t help but smile. She shifted a little bit, and slowly she started to move to her side, her arm wrapped around his waist. She was now hugging him, she felt happy that he was comfortable with her now. Seconds later, she felt like something was off. She glanced up to him, and noticed his tense expression. He looked uncomfortable. Was it too sudden? She shifted back to her previous position and he relaxed a bit.

There was an awkward atmosphere between them now.

“Sorry…” Weiss whispered loud enough for him to hear.

“it’s fine…” he replied. “I’m just…uncomfortable about it…no harm done..” Weiss nodded. They continued to watch the movie after.

Just when the movie ended, Blake stood and inserted a flash dive into the TV set.

Turning to the rest of them, she had an unusual smirk on her face as she looked straight at Weiss and Rouvin.

“So, this is the last day of our vacation and I hope you all remember that at the beginning two of us had to be punished.” Everyone turned to look at the white and red duo “Their punishment was to constantly stay with each other and that they could be not more than 3 meter away from each other. And, if they couldn’t fulfill that condition, they would be punished by Yang. And it should be said that some of us gave their best to separate them, but it seems they escaped the worst.”

Both Weiss and Rouvin sighed in relief that this stupid punishment was finally over, but there was something about this that made Weiss more than suspicious.  She had known Blake since they were children, and if there was one thing she could say about her, it was that she never did something without a reason. So why was she telling them all this? Looking at the USB drive Blake put into the TV set, she couldn’t help but have a bad feeling.

“And to make this vacation more memorable, I took the liberty of filming everything.”

That confuses Weiss more, so she voiced her thoughts. “Filmed? You never had a camera with you, so how did you film us?”

Blake’s smirk just got a bit wider, if that was even possible. “With a bit of help from Klein along with some pre-installed cameras, as well as a drone.”

And with those words Blake started her self-made film. Weiss could feel how Rouvin tensed up even more than before.

In the film were all of them to see, starting with the treasure hunt. You could tell that it was filmed with a flying drone from the constant overhead view. They watched as Nora tried to drag Pyrrha around, or Yang making some god-awful puns about the hints. Jaune apparently kissed the forest ground more than once, while Blake let him lead.

The next few scenes involved the baking incident, the interrogation, Weiss slipping and falling on to Rouvin. The incident with Weiss losing her bikini top that caused her to cling on to Rouvin while covering his eyes, as they made their way quickly back to the house. The game of twister where Weiss was faced up, her arms and legs occupied, while Rouvin hovering over her so close that a gentle push could actually make them kiss.

But the one that caused Rouvin to stiffen and changed his aura was a scene shown with Jaune sneaking inside their room. The camera was then redirected to the bed where they were still sleeping. Weiss blushed at what she saw, as she was cuddled up against Rouvin, using his chest as a pillow and her arms wrapped around him. Jaune then grabbed what seems to be a locket placed on the bed side table on Rouvin’s side.

Rouvin shifted in real life and stood up, gently standing Weiss on her feet. Walking towards the TV set, he forcefully turned it off, then turns to Jaune as he glares daggers towards him. He held out his hand and said with a cold voice. “Give it back.”

Looking in those silver eyes, the blonde boy started to shiver and he swore it just got several degrees colder. It was as if he was paralyzed and couldn’t move under this gaze. Suddenly there was a loud bang pulling him out of his paralysis. Turning to his left, Jaune saw Rouvin’s fist had collided with the wall and left a sizable hole there.

This time the dark-haired boy talked louder and looked to the rest in the room “Do you do this often? Inviting someone to something just to have something to laugh about?”

Yang was the first to react to his accusation and looked at her brother with confusion “What are you talking about? I don’t understand what your problem is?” She flinched and immediately knew she said the wrong thing when his piercing gaze was directed at her.

Rouvin took a step closer to her with his fists clenched at his sides “My problem is that you and your friends think it’s funny to invade my privacy and steal things that are clearly important to me.”

Always the peacekeeper Pyrrha stood up and tried to calm down the angry young man. “We know it wasn’t right to take the locket, but none of us knew of the cameras.”

Unfortunately, her words had the opposite effect “There is a difference if you secretly film friends or someone you don’t know. And the last time I checked, we were merely acquaintances. And a sorry doesn’t change anything, if you made a bad decision than you have to face the consequences.”

Still angry Rouvin turned to leave the room, with Weiss hot on his heels “Rouvin wait!” Ignoring Weiss, he grabbed his car keys and jacked and made his way to the front door.

“Rouvin! You can’t seriously be thinking about leaving in this storm!” He stopped at the door and glared at her over his shoulder

“I have no interest in staying in this house anymore and be the laughing stock of your friends.”

The rest of the group were all standing behind Weiss when he said those words, and were trying to stop him, but he just opened the door and left.

Not wanting to give up so easily they ran to the door, while Weiss following him in the rain. “ROUVIN!” She saw that he had pulled out his phone and was calling someone, but she was able to hear parts of what he was saying.

“Hey Cin…are you already home?...Is it ok if I come over?...Yes I know that there’s a storm…please I need you…Thanks.”

Weiss followed him to his car, and tried to stop it when he was pulling out of the driveway. Not caring how soaked she got from the rain she banged at his car window. “Rouvin Stop! Please!” When he looked at her, Weiss couldn’t help but finally stop and watch while he drove away.

Standing there in the rain and getting soaked, all she could think about was the look in his eyes. She could see that he was clearly angry and hurt, but she could also see that he was sorry.

Startled out of thoughts by the hand on her shoulder, she saw Blake standing beside her. It was clear in her expression that she was sorry about the whole disaster. “We should probably get inside.” The white-haired girl just nodded and made her way back.

Everyone headed back to the house, as Klein handed them towels to dry off as they slowly walked in. The silence was almost deafening between them all. Pyrrha was able to approach Weiss and hand her Rouvin’s locket, which she takes and puts in her pocket. The rest of the evening, everyone just kept quiet, save Blake apologizing to Weiss several times. The silence was finally broken by Yang as everyone prepared to go to bed.

“Ahh…guys, I know this must be insensitive right now, but…” Yang said, “Who’s going to give me a ride home?”


	10. Chapter 10

Weiss checks herself in front of the mirror once more. Semester break ended yesterday, and now it was time to return to school. Nodding in satisfaction with her outfit, she starts to make her way out of her room, only to stop at a backpack sitting near her cabinet. It has been 4 days since Rouvin left in a rage, not bothering to even grab his things on his way out. He was so upset that he had even forgotten his locket. Weiss tried to give his things to Yang, but even the blonde had forgotten to pick them up. Weiss sighs and picks up the locket on her dresser and headed out.

The limo ride to school was rather uneventful. When she arrived, most of the students were dragging themselves into the school building. She said her goodbyes to her driver and headed into the school, only to stop at seeing a very familiar black and red Audi parked in a spot near the doors. She holds her breath as she watches Cinder step out of the passenger seat, followed by none other than the car’s owner Rouvin. Cinder was saying something that she couldn’t catch, but whatever it was, it made Rouvin smile.

At seeing his smile Weiss couldn’t help but smile as well. ‘At least he seemed to have calmed down.’ She thinks to herself. She just hopes he would be able to forgive them for the whole disaster.

The white-haired girl waits for the two to make their way over to her at the entrance of the parking lot. But while she watches them, the words she heard Rouvin say came back to her mind, “ _I need you”._ It hurt a bit to hear him say that to the other girl, but she reminds herself that they used to date and Cinder seems to still be his closest friend.

Seeing a hand wave in front of her face, she looks up to see the two people she was just thinking about right in front of her.

Cinder has a smirk on her face as she starts talking “It seems the school princess still has her head in bed.”

“Don’t tease her Cin…” Rouvin chastises her gently. Turning to Weiss, the ghost of a blush crosses his face. “Good morning.”

“Good morning…” Weiss greets him as he walks past her with Cinder. Weiss watches them walk away for a moment before remembering the locket, prompting her to chase after them.

She was lucky that Cinder needed to stop by her locker, and had Rouvin wait for her. Rouvin was obviously complaining while Cinder giggles. As Weiss approaches them, she overhears Cinder saying something that gets her attention.

“I’m just saying. I think you should just to get out of your little shell.” Cinder said teasingly as Rouvin groans. “You like her, you shy turtle!”

“Rouvin?” Weiss interrupts, causing Rouvin to flinch as he turns to her.

“Weiss…” he says, trying to sound normal but came out as more surprised. Cinder laughs quietly to the side, and he glares at her before turning back to Weiss. “…something you need?”

Weiss smiles as she reaches into her pocket. “Actually…here” she says as she hands him his locket. “You left before Jaune could give it back….” Rouvin glances at the locket in a bit of surprise before taking it.

“Thank you…” he says with a small smile.

Weiss’s smile grows as she looks directly at him “It’s the least I can do, and I want you to know that the others as well as myself are really sorry for the whole thing. I swear I didn’t know what Blake was planning and I know it was never her intention to hurt you. I hope you will find it in you to forgive them…us.”

Hearing the sincerity in her voice, Rouvin runs his fingers through his hair and sighs “I’m not angry at you. And I know I overreacted a bit over the video, so I’m not angry at Blake anymore.” He locks his eyes with hers, liquid silver turning to hardened steel. “But that doesn’t mean I’ll trust them again. This locket is very important to me and I don’t see it as fun when someone steals it for their own amusement.”

Weiss just nodded in agreement. But just as she opens her mouth to say something, she is interrupted by the ringing of the bell.

Sighing she looks at him “I hope to see you later in science class.”

Giving her a “sure” he and Cinder start to make their way to their first class, which seemed to be in the opposite direction of hers.

Making her way to math, she feels a bit lighter, knowing that Rouvin wasn’t angry at her at least. She even has a smile on her face when she thinks about seeing him later, but then she thought about what Cinder said. The very thought of Rouvin liking someone else hurt deeply, and she couldn’t deny the sudden wave of jealousy she felt.

Weiss’s day continues on smoothly until she arrives at science. She enters the classroom and proceed to her seat, just to turn to her side to see a very bored looking Rouvin.

“Hey…” she called. Rouvin turns to her.

“Hey…” he greeted back.

“You look bored, not enough action?”

“Nope…” he said popping the p.

By the time the teacher arrived, everyone has taken their seats. Professor Watts scans the room to check who was absent and starts.

“Good morning class.” he said. “Since it’s the second semester I’ll be giving you your project which will consist of 30% of your final grade.” the class groans at the statement. “You will be paired and will work on an investigatory project with what is approved in your textbooks. I have made a list of your pairs so please stand as I call you and your partner.” Professor Watts then started calling names from the class. Listening intently to avoid missing her name and her partner. In her mind, she was praying on getting Rouvin to be her partner. “Please let Rouvin be my partner. Please let Rouvin be my partner. Please let Rouvin be my partner.”

She was so focusing on her prayer, she nearly misses when Rouvin’s name is called. Weiss watches him stand up, and hears how most of the others still don’t have a partner, and kept praying for any of them to not be his partner.

Mr. Watts clears his throat and the class becomes quiet again “Mr. Rose, your partner will be Ms. Schnee. Make sure you contribute your half of the project.” He gives Rouvin one last glare before he continues.

Barely keeping her composure instead of squealing in joy, Weiss turns to her project partner, who has his head on the table again but is looking in her direction.

Giving him a smile “I have high hopes of a good partnership. Do you want to meet me after class so we can choose a topic?” Weiss whispered to him.

Rouvin stared at her before he mouths a silent “sure” with a small smile. They hear Watts finish with the list and address the whole class again.

“Now that everyone has a partner, you have until the next class time to choose a topic. I want the written part on my desk in exactly 6 weeks. You will also hold a presentation which will make 50% of your grade for the project, the other 50% are the written parts.” Finishing with the project announcement he starts with the regular curriculum for this year.

By the end of the class, they have chosen a topic that involves paper fiber and an art robot. Rouvin had mentioned during their vacation that he also has an interest in mechanical things, so this was a great way to put that in use.

“Rouvin…” Weiss started, causing Rouvin to turn to her. She is about to continue when the school’s intercom comes on.

“ _Mr. Rouvin Rose, please proceed to the principal’s office ASAP._ ” Professor Goodwitch’s voice rings out. “ _I repeat, Mr. Rouvin Rose, please proceed to the principal’s office ASAP…Thank you._ ”

Rouvin sighs. “What did I do this time?” he mutters under his breath, but Weiss can still hear him.

“Do you want me to come with you?” she asks, her voice full of concern. He shakes his head as he stands.

“Nah…I got it.” he answers as he makes his way slowly to the classroom door.

“Hey!” Weiss calls out just before he exits. Rouvin turns to face her once more. “I’ll see you at lunch?” He doesn’t answer her back, but instead just turns back and continues walking.

As lunch arrives Weiss makes her way to the cafeteria, when she is pulled to the side gently by none other than Cinder. Weiss looks at Cinder in surprise.

“Hey…” Cinder starts. “…Sorry for pulling you like that all of a sudden, but what happened?” She asked. At first Weiss was confused at the question until she realizes what Cinder was asking. She must have heard Professor Goodwitch this morning.

“Honestly I don’t know.” Weiss answers.

Cinder sighs. “Probably another misunderstanding…” Cinder lets go of Weiss. “Anyway, I heard what happened during your little summer vacation…” she then smirks. “…he likes to have lunch on the roof.” she added before leaving Weiss alone and heading off to where she’d be having her own lunch.

Looking at the other girl, she can’t help but wonder why she would suddenly tell her that. Dismissing the thought for another time, she continues to make her way to the cafeteria.

Entering the cafeteria, she immediately spots Blake, Jaune and Pyrrha at their usual table. She’d talk with them in a moment, but first she has to buy her lunch. It was Friday, and on the menu was pizza.

She buys a small salad, a juice box, and two pieces of pizza, one for Rouvin to cheer him up from whatever misunderstanding he was called to.

Making her way first to her friends, she greets them with a simple “Hi.” which they return.

Sitting down, she first looks at Jaune. “I gave him the locket back, and apologized to him.” Looking at Blake she adds, “He said he wasn’t angry anymore about the video, and apologized for his overreaction.”

Blake nodded at that. “It’s okay, I understand why he reacted that way.”

“I hope he can forgive us for the incident and we can try be honest friends with him.” Pyrrha adds with an apologetic smile.

Looking at the champion, Weiss thinks about what Rouvin said. “He said that the locket is very important to him, and that he won’t trust you guys for a while.”

Both Jaune and Pyrrha looked sad at that, but said they understand and won’t hold it against him. Standing up, Weiss was about to look for her partner.

“Where are you going? You didn’t eat anything.” Blake asks before Weiss could take even one step.

Looking to her best friend, her cheeks get a bit pink “I want to look for Rouvin and eat with him. I’m worried about why he was suddenly called to Mr. Ozpin’s office.”

Blake was about to just let her leave until she spots the two pizza pieces. She couldn’t help but add slyly. “I didn’t know you like pizza that much.”

The others giggle a bit and add their own good byes and promises to see her later as Weiss turns around and makes her way to the roof, trying her best to hide her blush as well as her smile.

Arriving at the roof, the first thing Weiss notices is that the sun is shining and there are no clouds in sight. Taking the time to scan the roof, she spots the person she’s looking for, sitting in the shady part of the roof where a tree towers beside the building. With a smile, she approaches him as calmly as she can manage.

As she gets closer to him, she notices that he is eating something, and from the looks of it they are cookies. She laughs, causing Rouvin to turn in her direction. He swallows the cookie he was eating and looks at Weiss with a surprised look on his face.

“Weiss?!” he calls out, sounding just as surprised as he looked. “What are you doing here?”

Weiss calms down and breathes deeply before answering. “I came to see you.” she replies as she sits beside him. “I wanted to know if you were alright after getting called like that.” He leans on the safety railings a bit and sighs.

“Yeah…” he said, sounding a tad bit worried. “Just something to do with my school performance”

“Do you need help with it?” Weiss asked.

“Thanks, but I can handle it.” he said. Weiss then hands him the slice of pizza she got for him, a small smile on her lips.

“Alright, if you say so…” Weiss replies. Rouvin looks at the pizza then back at her. “…cookies don’t really count as lunch you know…” Rouvin gives her a small smile and takes it.

“Thanks…I guess…” he said and takes a bite of the pizza, while Weiss proceeds to eat her salad. A soft and comforting silence settles between them as they eat their lunch, all while the wind’s cool breeze blows.

As she was eating, Weiss looks around for a bit, having never been on the roof before. And she is pleasantly surprised at how beautiful it is up here. There is a small garden with many different flowers, mainly roses, as well as a greenfield. Part of the roof was shadowed from a tree that towers beside the school and there were many benches all over the place. It was still hot, but the wind itself is refreshing.

Looking back to Rouvin, she can barely contain her laughter when she sees him eating cookies again, but this time he has added a glass milk to it.

“Where did you hide those? I swear there was no milk when I looked at you.”

Being in mid gulp, he just smirks a bit and gives her a wink “magic” is his simple response.

Looking a bit closer, Weiss notices a backpack with a box of cookies and a milk carton sticking out. “What great magic do you need to pull out cookies and milk from your backpack? But I’m more curious as to why you have those with you” Weiss asks with a raised eyebrow.

Rouvin just shrugs in response and continues to eat his cookies and drink his milk.

Lunch finally ends, and they both make their way back to class. The rest of the day goes on as normal. And at the end of the day, Weiss and Blake meet up like always and make their way to the parking lot.

“So, how did your lunch with Rouvin go?” Blake asks.

Weiss smiles as she responds. “It went great.” she starts. “His lunch spot is really beautiful, and I never would have gone there if he wasn’t around.”

“Sounds fun. How did he…”

“...he’s fine Blake. He’s not mad anymore.” Weiss comforts her. “Though I would want him to join us at lunch. But I doubt he’ll be willing to join us, not after that.”

“Agreed.” Blake smirks. “Just keep accompanying him until then.”

“Blake…” Weiss turns to Blake. “…oh no…” Blake’s smirk widens as Weiss realizes something about it. “…when did you know?”

“Now…you just told me” Blake answers. Weiss groans and covers her face with her hands as she blushes.

“I am never going to live this down, am I?”

“No.” Blake then stopped in front of her car. “Your little crush is safe Weiss. I’m not telling anyone.”

Weiss sighs. “Thanks Blake.”

“Is there anything else that happened today?”

“Well…we’re also paired up for a project. And we both agreed on meeting up after classes at either the library or at my place. ”

Looking at her friend with a raised eyebrow, she can’t help but ask. “Why not at his place?”

The heiress just shrugs “I guess because he doesn’t want to be anywhere near his parents. He told me during the break that he is only home to study, eat or sleep.”

Nodding, Blake looks a bit sad at the thought “Must be hard, not only for him but for Yang too. She said she wasn’t able to talk with him and explain what happened, and I can tell that it’s hurting her. I mean they finally spend some time together and bond a bit only for one incident to burn it down again.”

Weiss knows how much Yang means to Blake, even if Blake will never admit to anything. She knows Blake likes Yang the same way she liked Rouvin.

Pulling Blake into a hug to comfort her. “Don’t worry, I’m sure Yang will make up with him over what happened. They are siblings after all, and they have no choice but to meet on a regular basis, so he can’t avoid her forever.”

Nodding Blake hugs Weiss back, letting her voice comfort her.

Separating, Weiss and Blake talk for a few more minutes, but eventually they have to say their goodbyes.

Sitting in her limo, Weiss smiles to herself at the thought of helping one of her friends repair the relationship with her brother, and spending more time with said brother in the next few weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

Weiss sits at the library reading and taking notes for their project, while Rouvin sits across from her working on the robotic arm. They’ve decided to use Lego pieces to construct the arm as well as a Galileo board. She glances over at Rouvin to see him attach a wire into the board. Rouvin notices and looks at her.

“Something wrong?” he asks. It has been a week since they started with the project, and it is normal for them to ask if something is up.

“Yes,” Weiss replies. “I’m confused about this part.” Rouvin places down the part he is working on, stands and walks over to her side.

“Let me see…” he says as he leans down next to her. Weiss barely turns back to her notes, instead staring at him. His silver eyes look down at her page of notes. “You’re staring again…” he says as Weiss blushes.

“Sorry “ the embarrassed girl says as she blushes a deeper red. Rouvin looks away from the notes and directly in her blue eyes

“Don’t be sorry. I like it if it’s you.” His right hand cup her left cheek, and Weiss can’t help but lean into the touch. She watches how his face slowly draws closer as he talks in a husky voice “do you only want to stare or finally take what you want?”

When he is finally in close enough, Weiss can’t restrain herself anymore and grabs his face with both hands, pulling him into a deep kiss. They only separate long enough to breath before they start to kiss again. Feeling daring, she slides her tongue out and licks at his bottom lip, asking for entrance. Without hesitation Rouvin opens his mouth, letting her tongue explore his own before his snaked around hers in a fight for dominance in the kiss.

Weiss can’t stop a moan from escaping her throat when she feels a hand caress her side. Separating, they both pant as they look into each other’s eyes. She could see her own eyes reflected in his silver ones and sees what she can only guess is desire in them.  

“Weiss…” he says in a low hoarse voice, a shiver to run down her spine. Her arms wrap around his neck pulling him for another heated kiss which Rouvin returns, pulling her closer to him, as he pushes the contents of the table to the ground. His strong arms wrap around her, lifting her up on to the table as his hands run down to her thighs and slowly crawl up her skirt. Weiss whimpers at the feeling of his hands on her bare skin.

The moist feeling between her legs tells her she wants more from him. His fingers brush her panties, causing her to moan into his mouth. Their tongues dance with each other, with Rouvin dominating her own inexperience tongue. Her hands slide down to his belt, unbuckling it clumsily. She brushes against his crotch feeling his hardening manhood in the process.

In the quiet library where they’re conveniently alone, Weiss’ sweet moans could be heard. Breaking the kiss for much needed air, liquid silver meeting sky blue. “R-Rouvin…” Weiss breathes out. She can feel his fingers brushing gently on her core. At some point she finally notices when he pulls off her now soaked and stained panties. Her hands slowly hooks onto his pants, pulling it off along with his boxers, and releasing his harden shaft from its prison, staring in wide eyed wonder as it standing proudly. “T-take me.” is all she said before he felt his member slip inside her.

Weiss gasps and then moans as her legs wrap around his waist. His shaft fully hilted inside her, his lips kissing her neck leaving visible marks on her skin. Slowly and tortuously he pulls out until only the head was left inside her, then in a quick motion thrusts back inside her. A hot burning pleasure building up inside her as she moan his name louder and louder with every slow thrust.

He repeated the motion a few times, before he starts to go faster and faster. Weiss can’t stop moaning as the pleasure and pressure build up, getting nearly unbearable.

Rouvin starts to nibble on her earlobe as he gives her one more particular hard thrust, and she can’t stop from bursting in that moment.

Suddenly her eyes fly open and Weiss sat up in her bed when she heard her alarm clock. Taking a few moments to come back to her senses, she realizes that it was just a dream, and she actually never had sex with Rouvin.

This isn’t the first dream she has had of it, and thus she isn’t really surprised to see a wet spot on her bed. Her panties are also soaking wet and Weiss feels a bit disappointed that it was just a dream but also embarrassed to have had this dreams for over a week now.

Standing up, she starts to prepare for the coming day. It is once again Friday, and she and Rouvin will be working on the project after school. She does take a particularly long cold shower before she goes downstairs for breakfast.

She is glad to mostly be alone in the mornings, giving her time to calm down and not feel awkward to talk to anyone after such a dream. She knows it isn’t bad or uncommon for teenagers and young adults to have them, but it is still fairly new for her. She is experiencing many new things and feelings since she really got to know Rouvin, and she hopes it never stops to feel so happy when she is near him.

With a smile on her face, Weiss finishes her meal and makes her way to school. She has a good feeling about today. 

When she arrives at school, she waves her driver goodbye and heads inside, only to be greeted by amber eyes. Cinder stood alone near the entrance of the school building looking at her, and staring straight at Weiss. She was unusually early, no Emerald, Mercury or Rouvin with her. Cinder smiles at her, baffling the heiress. Is she mad that she and Rouvin were spending more time together?

“About time you arrived.” Cinder greets her as she yawns. “How do you wake up this early?” Weiss blinks and looked around her, but it is just the two of them. “I’m talking to you princess.”

Weiss blushes in embarrassment. “Sorry.” she starts. “This is the first time you’ve spoke to me without Rouvin around.”

Cinder giggles. “Don’t be. It was rude of me to suddenly wait for you like that.” Weiss nods and walks towards her locker, Cinder following behind her. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with him these days”

Weiss stops in front of her locker. “Yes well, we are paired in one of our projects.”

“Really now…” Cinder gives her a sly smirk. “So you guys have worked on it at your place and his right?” Weiss shakes her head.

“The library and my place. We haven’t decided to do it at his place.”

“I think you should.” Cinder said. “Just tell him. He won’t deny you, trust me.” she says as she winks at her and leaves, leaving behind a very confused Weiss.

“What the hell was that about?” Weiss asks herself out loud.

“What was what about?” came Blake’s voice from behind her startling Weiss, who drops the book she just pulled out of her locker.

Turning around she briefly thinks that Blake could be actually be a trained Ninja. She always appears out of nowhere and always looks like she has been there the whole time.

“Weiss? Still there or are you still sleeping?” Blake asks with a raised brow.

Shaking her head to dissolve the image of Blake in a Ninja suite, she looks at her friend “Did you say something?”

“Is everything alright? You’re acting a bit strange today.” Blake may speak with a neutral voice, but Weiss can clearly hear her concern.

Giving her friend a smile, Weiss finally responds “I’m okay, I was just a bit distracted from a conversation with Cinder.”

Blake shakes her head. “Don’t let it get to you.” Weiss nods in response, they then headed to their first class.

Classes came and went for Weiss rather quickly until lunchtime, and she had finally made her decision to have lunch with Rouvin everyday on the roof. Grabbing her lunch along with Rouvin’s since she had noticed that the young man’s diet was mostly composed of cookies, milk and other sweets she has sinced volunteered to get him a proper meal daily. Rouvin tried to stop her but in the end gave up and let her do what she wanted.

Pausing long enough to say hi to the gang, she makes her way to the roof. When she arrives, Rouvin is seated in his normal spot, but this time there is a blanket under him. He is so focused on tweaking one of the parts for their project that he didn’t notice Weiss until she is close enough to him. Stopping and looking up at the heiress, he stops and gives her a smile.

“Hey..” he greets her, making Weiss smile.

“I brought your lunch.” she responds, handing it over to him.

“Thanks mom..” he jokes. Weiss starts glaring at him, causing him to chuckle.

The past week, Weiss has been able to get through a few of his walls. Now he’ll joke and smile at her, but still not as much as he’d laugh and be touchy with Cinder. Weiss has noticed how much Cinder makes him comfortable and at home, something she is jealous about. Yes she admits it. She is jealous of how close Rouvin and Cinder are.

She knows that they used to be a couple, so it’s not that surprising that they are so touchy feely, but still it is as if some higher power likes to torture her with those dreams and then show her Cinder with him.

Sitting down beside him, she starts to eat her salad while watching him work. It is a real surprise to see that Rouvin is so talented with his hands. He mentioned it during the break of course, but to see him so dedicated to something is truly a pleasant sight.

“I see you’re make great progress with the robot.”

Giving his partner a short glance he nods “Yeah, I’m almost finished with the frame and can maybe start to work on the mechanics and AI today.”

“That’s great! We should probably work today at your place then.” Weiss replies while silently hoping she hasn’t crossed a border.

This time Rouvin’s hands still as he looks directly at Weiss. He keeps looking for a long moment, not say nor move anything. If she hadn’t look to make sure his chest is still rising and falling, she would be convinced he has stopped breathing.

Looking away again he finally speaks “Why can’t we just go to the Library?”

“Well, at your place you surely have everything you need to work at the finer parts of the robot, so it would be smarter to go there. But if you are uncomfortable with that, we can just go to the library.”

Sighing, Rouvin shakes his head “It’s okay, you’re right it. It will be smarter to work there. Also we should be alone, my parents are working and Yang has some date.”

Relieved, Weiss starts to eat her pudding, while she notices that Rouvin hasn’t even touch his lunch.

“You should really eat. It’s not healthy if you only eat sweets and skip the real meals. The food here is actually really tasty for school lunch.”

After giving his sandwich a critical gaze, and inspecting the toppings as if they’ll kill him, he finally takes a huge bite.

The moan he makes reminds Weiss of some scenes in her dreams and she could feel the blood rushing into her cheeks.

“Weiss? Are you okay? You’re all red in the face.” The silver eyed boy asks with a bit of concern in his voice.

“Y-Yeah I’m fine, it’s just a bit hot.” Stammers the embarrassed girl while fanning herself.

“Are you sure?” He asks as he places down his sandwich and leans over to Weiss just enough to have their foreheads touch. “Mmm… you don’t have a fever.” he says with concern. Weiss is now bright red from how close they are. “It must be the heat. We should get you inside.” Weiss didn’t say a word and just nods. Rouvin stares into Weiss’s eyes and time ceases to exist for the two. Just like that time at the lake, everything is muted for them. At least until the bell rings and everything starts moving again.

Rouvin reluctantly leans away from Weiss. “We should get going now.” He says as he gathers his things as well as eating his sandwich.

“R..right.” she replies as she stands and brushes her skirt clean. “I’ll go ahead…” she turns and starts making her way back when she hears Rouvin call her name, making her turn back.

“Weiss.”

“Y-yes?”

“I’ll wait for you at the parking lot after school.” he says with a smile. Weiss simply nods and heads back inside with a deep blush on her face.

At the end of the day, Weiss places all her unneeded books in her locker. Blake has made a few comments about how excited she is about school ending, causing Nora and Yang to snicker, Pyrrha quietly supporting her and Jaune who’s as clueless as ever. She then makes her way to the parking lot while making sure to call her driver and tell him he doesn’t need to come for her today. Scanning the lot looking for a familiar black and red Audi R8, she spots it near the parking exit and walks quickly towards it. As she approaches, she notices Cinder jumping away from a blushing Rouvin, laughing all the while.

“Oh look, the princess is here.” Cinder says as she turns to Weiss. “I’ll catch you later and don’t do anything dirty now okay?” she said, winking at Rouvin before heading over to her car.

“We’re just going to work on our project!” Rouvin replies heatedly.

Cinder just laughs “If you say so.” Giving them one last wave of her hand, she disappears into her car.

Having only a slight clue as to what that is about, Weiss needs a lot willpower to keep calm and not get flustered.

Rouvin turns to her, a look of embarrassment on his features. “Are you ready to go?” Giving him a smile she just nods and enters his car.

About 15 minutes later they stop in the driveway of the Rose mansion. Looking out of the passenger window, Weiss realizes this will be the first time after the party that she has been back here, and it will also be the first time she’ll be in Rouvin’s room. Alone.

It is just like a few days ago when Rouvin came to her house and she showed him her room, but back then Klein was there, so they weren’t completely alone.

Her mind starts to wander again, and was about to enter the gutter if it wasn’t for his voice calling her name.

“Weiss? Are you still there?”

Getting flustered about her dirty mind, she stammers “Y..Yeah I’m fine. S..sorry I was just spacing out a bit.”

With a look of concern, liquid silver look directly in her sky blue eyes “Are you sure? If you don’t feel well we can just postpone the work for another day, we have still over a month before we have to be finished.”

Reprimanding herself for causing her partner to worry, she gives him a smile “Don’t worry, I’m really fine and besides, I’d rather finish the project early instead of panicking in the last few days before the deadline.” She says the last part with a serious voice and a slight glare.

Nodding he opens the door and climbs out, with Weiss following suite. Instead of walking to the front door Rouvin goes towards the garage. Confused, Weiss decides to just follow him.

Inside is a work bench with all kind of different mechanical robots, computer parts, and other half-finished projects. Moving past it to the door, Rouvin puts a code into the security pad and opens it before indicating for Weiss to follow him. Once she does, they make their way to a staircase, the whole while Weiss thinking it was odd that they’d entered through the garage instead of the front door, almost as if Rouvin didn’t want than anybody knows he was there.

Walking past the same hallway where he saved her the second time, she notices that the photo that fell has received a new frame. It was a photo of Rouvin as a boy holding a trophy and a certificate with Summer. The background is a stage that has a grand piano on it, meaning it was a piano recital. Rouvin has a big smile on his face, and Summer is smiling with her hands on his tiny shoulders. They appear to be happy and close, and Weiss can’t help but wonder what exactly happened to break their happiness apart.

Minutes later they arrive at Rouvin’s room. Opening the door, Rouvin motions for Weiss to enter first then himself before closing the door once more. The room is surprisingly humble with a queen-sized bed near the window, along with a pair of bedside tables. A closet and a chest of drawers occupy one wall, and around the corner is a gaming station. His desk appears to be covered in papers and several opened books which are probably filled with company reports, as well as desktop computer. There are also a few Lego structures arrayed on the sides.

“So…anything you want to drink or eat before we get started?” Rouvin asks politely as Weiss walked towards his bed and places her bag on the side.

“Some tea would be nice.” she replies, still taking in the fact she is inside a boy’s room other than her brother’s.

“Earl Grey okay with you?”

Weiss nods. “That would be great.”

“I’ll be back. While I’m at it, just make yourself comfortable.” he states before leaving her to get snacks.

Looking around for a bit, Weiss notices a framed picture on his desk. Curious she walks over and sees that it is a picture of him with Cinder, they both look to be maybe one or two years younger. In the picture Rouvin is sitting in front of a piano, dressed in an elegant suit and seems to be playing. Cinder is dressed in a simple red sweater with dark jeans. She is hugging him from behind with her head on his shoulder. They both have soft smiles on their faces.

Even with just looking at the picture, Weiss can feel the peaceful atmosphere of that moment. She really wants to hear him play one day, and he also said that he sings too. Someday, maybe she could ask him for a small concert.

Looking down on the desk, she sees many papers strewn about, some seem to be company related, and others appear to be for school. Not wanting to intrude any further into his privacy, she decides to pull out her work materials.

Just when she’s about to turn away, Weiss notices that some of the papers are in fact old assignments from last semester. Looking a bit closer, she also sees that some are only partly finished.

Not hearing the footsteps coming closer, she is startled when a table is put down right beside her. Turning around, she sees Rouvin, who looks a bit paler than before, with a panicked look in his eyes. Before she can even register what is happening, he moves right in front of her as he snatches the papers out of her hand.

“What are you doing?!” exclaims the boy with clear irritation in his voice.

“Nothing…” Weiss answers. “…I was just about to pull out my notes and books…” she half lies to him.

“Oh…” Rouvin relaxes a bit. He picks up a tray he had placed on his bed and places it on the table. “Sorry...” he apologizes. “I thought you were snooping around.” he admits sheepishly, Weiss is somehow offended, but understanding, since he is still cautious around her.

“No it’s fine, it’s partly my fault.” Weiss says soothingly, hoping to finish calming him. Rouvin proceeds to pour a cup of tea and hands it to her. “Thanks…”

Settling down on his bed, Rouvin picks up his bag and starts pulling out some parts and papers throwing them on the bed. Weiss remains quiet, not knowing how to ask why he is doing homework from last semester. Now that she thinks of it, there have been a few times that he has mentioned his lack of sleep, a few days that he has been late, and sometimes staying in the library when she was heading home after their time with the project. Rouvin’s leg starts bouncing up and down in the silence, slowly annoying the heiress.

“Rouvin…” She says, gaining his attention.

“Yes?”

“Why are you so nervous?”

“I’m not nervous.”

“Then why are you bouncing your leg up and down?”

Immediately he stills his leg with a quiet “Sorry.”

Sighing, Weiss looks at him as she answers. “It’s okay.” Turned back to her written project report, she notices that they have already finished a major part of it, at least the part they can do before they finish with the robot itself.

As she continues the writing, and from time to time discussing some things of it, Rouvin continues to build the robot. They both work in almost complete silence for about two hours when they decide to take a break.

Noticing it is dinner time, and that they are both hungry, they make their way down to the kitchen. Unlike at her home, there are no chefs who have already prepared dinner. Noticing her look of surprise, Rouvin explains “The chef was given the day off because everyone is out. So I’ll cook for us.” Going over to the fridge and looking inside, he asks her “What do you want to eat?”

Thinking for a moment, she smiles as she replies “How about macaroni and cheese?”

“No problem” he starts to take out all the ingredients he needs and starts cooking.

As he busies himself with meal preparations, Weiss sits at the kitchen counter and starts some small talk “So I saw some of the pictures where you won some music competitions, you must be really good.”

“Well I’ve played since I was four. I already told you I want to go to a music college.”

“Right. You also mentioned that you sing. Do you write your own songs?”

“Sometimes, if I have the inspiration I compose some songs and write lyrics. But most of the time I play classical pieces.”

Filling the information away for a later time, she hums in response. It was amazing to her that Rouvin has so many hidden talents. He is a musician, he can cook, he likes to invent new things and he’s athletic. Thinking about everything she’s learned so far about him, she suddenly remembers the old unfinished assignments on his table.

“Rouvin, why are you working on homework from last semester?” Weiss asks him in the most direct manner possible.

Freezing while putting the half-finished food in the oven, he only needs a moment to compose himself. Putting the food in the oven, he stands up and looks at Weiss with a neutral face. Weiss waits, giving him the time to tell him herself.

“You know how I got called in the office a few weeks ago right.” he asks and Weiss nods in response. “It was something about my grades.”

“Okay. What about them?”

“I’m…failing. I skipped a little too much classes.” he confesses, prompting Weiss to stare at him in shock. “Mr. Ozpin is giving me a chance. I just have to submit all my assignments and requirements from last semester.”

“What happens if you don’t submit them?” Weiss asks, a note of concern in her voice. Rouvin remains quiet for a moment before answering.

“I get held back.”

Shocked from this revelation, Weiss doesn’t know what to say. The thought alone of him getting held back is too much for her.

But than a thought comes to her, if Rouvin can submit all the missed assignments, everything will be good. They can graduate together and if she ever confesses to him, they can even date without any problems from the press.

Determined to do everything in her power to help him, she stands up, walks over to him and put both her hands on his shoulders. “I’ll help you get them done.”

 Surprised, Rouvin didn’t know what to say.

“Y…you don’t have to do that. I have everything handled.”

“I don’t have to, but I want to help you. I can give you med a lot faster. How much time do you have left?”

Stunned that Weiss is willing to help him this much, Rouvin can’t help but smile a bit. Again, the white-haired girl proving that she truly cares about him.

“I have to have everything done and turned in by next Friday to Ozpin. I have already half of the assignments finished, so your help will be really appreciated.”

Rouvin looks at Weiss' determination to help him. Unknowingly to him, he had begun  to smile genuinely at her.

Weiss is really something else, but in the good way. While thinking that, he had a warm feeling in his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Weiss stood beside a locker in front of the principal’s office. Friday has finally arrived, and Rouvin had gone in a few minutes ago to submit everything. They had paused their project just for this since they are already ahead of schedule and are only missing a few more parts. Weiss waited patiently, even though it is taking a lot longer than expected. Just when she decides to burst through the door, it opens and Rouvin steps out. Weiss looked at Rouvin expectantly, her arms crossed and one delicate eyebrow raised. Rouvin looks back at her and gives her a brilliant smile.

“Ozpin will look through them personally, but he said everything should be fine now. But I’m not allowed to skip anymore.” Rouvin said in a relieved tone of voice.

Relieved that this crisis is over, Weiss hugs the taller boy, who stiffens in shock from the sudden contact. Realizing what she is doing, Weiss steps back with a blush on her cheeks, “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry…it felt nice.” Mumbled the boy so quietly that she nearly didn’t hear it. Looking up to him, she sees that he is also blushing, the sight and his words making her heart skip a beat.

A comfortable silence falls between them. Rouvin has his hands in his pocket and is bouncing on the heels of his foot. Weiss tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Rouvin/Weiss” they both say in unison. “No, you first!”

Both of them look at each other and laugh. “Together?” They nod. “Mind getting coffee?/Want to head to the cafe?” they both pause and stare at each other before smiling and nodding.

Since it was the end of the school day, the red and white duo decide to head over to Celica Cafe to have coffee and relax for now. Weiss has been helping Rouvin through his homework while also working on their project. Entering the cafe where most of their schoolmates hang out, they receive stares and murmurs the moment they enter.

“Isn’t that Weiss?” “Why is she together with Rouvin?” “Is he threatening her to spend time with him?”

Those were some of the milder things they heard. There are more comments that aren’t so nice, and all of them are insulting Weiss’s partner.

All the whispered comments and insults are making Weiss so angry that she wants to start screaming at all of them and calling them out as the cowards they are for talking like that about someone, just because of some rumors.

She is about to open her mouth when she feels Rouvin’s hand on her shoulder and hears, “Just ignore them. They aren’t worth the trouble.”

She simply looks at him while he walked with a neutral face to the front to order. Following closely behind him, her thoughts dwell on all the negative comments everyone has made, she asks herself if that is what he has to endure day after day.

After ordering their drinks, which Rouvin insists on paying for stating, “See it as a thank you for all your help.”

They decide to take their drinks to go, not wanting to be starred at any longer from their schoolmates.

Making their way over to the nearby park, the two of them just walk around while talking about random topics and enjoying their drinks.

Looking around, Weiss suddenly remembers why this park seems so familiar the entire time. It was the same park where she was attacked and saved by Rouvin. Here is where everything had begun.

She remembers that the reason she was out that day was because she was depressed over the fact that she is the only one in her group of friends who had never fallen in love or even had a crush. Looking to her side, she can’t help but think that their meeting was led by fate.    

She is the honor student who everyone adores. He is the delinquent everyone avoids. Yet here they are sitting at the park where they first exchanged words. Sitting on a bench having coffee, a soft warm breeze blowing gently, the birds chirping and kids playing around. It was so peaceful, that it is still hard for her to believe she got attacked here.

“Rouvin?” Weiss speaks softly to gain his attention “Do you remember this place?”

She watches how he furrows his brows while he thinks. “Isn’t this the park you got attacked by that thief?”

Smiling slightly she nods. “It’s also the park you saved me from that thief. Where we had our first real interaction with each other.”

Humming in agreement he says “If I hadn’t taken this short cut and saved you, you probably would had never acknowledged my presence… beside the rumors of course.”

 Even though she likes to think that maybe if they had met in another way, she knows he’s right, that they live in two completely different worlds and the only connection they may have ever had was Yang.

“Maybe you’re right, but we have met, and you don’t know how grateful I am for that. Even if it could have been under better circumstances.” They both chuckle at that.

“But do you know what is funny about the whole thing?” Weiss asks,not really expecting an answer in return.

The boy just looks at her and listens, just giving her a shrug with his shoulders.

“The reason I was out back then was because I wanted to clear my mind. Ren and Nora had just announced that they were finally dating, and I tell you it was coming for a long time. I was depressed because I’m already in my senior year, but I never experienced how it was to fall in love. I’ve never even had a crush.” She blushes as she confesses that to her crush. But she gives herself a push to continue now that she has the courage to confess, it was now or never.

“The funny thing is that in that same night, I met the person I fell in love with. What I want to say is that, Rouvin Rose I am in love with you and want to ask you to go on a date with me.”

Rouvin remain quiet, while Weiss’s eyes wonder down to the ground. She waits, not knowing what he was currently thinking. Weiss has seen plenty of his expressions and knows each one by heart, but the expression he’s giving her is one she has never seen before. She clutches her skirt tightly, after all she’s confessed to the school’s delinquent, her savior, her project partner, her friend and her crush.

“This is it. I ruin our friendship. He’s probably just going to finish our project on his own and then start avoiding me. He’s going to stand up and leave anytime now. His going to shout at me like how he shouted at Blake back then.” With all the negative thoughts running through Weiss’ head, she hasn’t notice that she has started crying. Her grip on her skirt tightening every second, waiting for his response and reaction to her confession.

As she starts to sob, she doesn’t notice Rouvin moving closer, placing his hand on her shoulder, then swiftly pulls her close clashing their lips together. Weiss’ eyes go wide in surprise. His lips were soft and sweet like chocolate, his touch was gentle but firm. Weiss lets the kiss sink in before she starts to kiss him back. Her first kiss, and with the first person she fell in love with.

Her first kiss was sloppy from inexperience. It tasted like chocolate and coffee. Her first kiss was not like romantic movies she’d seen with candle lights and dances, it is at the park on a late Friday afternoon, where children were running around playing. It wasn’t perfect like the romantic books she’d read. Her makeup was smudged from crying, her hair a mess, but it was with Rouvin Rose.

It isn’t as perfect as in the movies, but it is everything she has ever wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

Two weeks ago

Sitting in his car driving as fast as he can during the storm, Rouvin makes his way to Cinder. Away from all those ‘friends’ who tried to make fun of him. Away from all the family drama. Away from those ice blue eyes he can’t get out of his mind.

He knows Weiss is innocent, but he still can’t help but feel betrayed. After he spent so much time together with the girl, he had started to actually like her.

She wasn’t like he had imagined her all those years. He thought she would be just another pretentious bitch who only acted nice so everyone loves her.

Instead she is genuinely nice, caring, curious and open for new things. She talks to him like a normal person, and not like some criminal or some pity project.

He knows that she is sorry for the incident, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t mad.

Oh and how angry he truly is. He feels more humiliated that he thought. Even if it was only for a moment, he thought that he could trust those people. That they wanted to really be friends with him.

Rouvin should have known better. At the end the only person he could rely on was Cinder.

They may not be dating anymore, but Cinder was always his anchor. If he is upset or depressed, Cinder is always there to pull him back up again.

Rouvin drove so fast he nearly crashed more than once.

About two hours later he finally arrives at the house of the Fall family.

Cinder stood on the porch, a towel in hand and a warm glass of milk. Rouvin gets out of the car and made his way to her. Cinder didn’t say a thing, she hands Rouvin the glass of milk which he accepts with a small smile, and she proceeds to dry his hair with the towel. There is a comfortable silence between them, the only sound to be heard is of the rain hitting the roof over their heads.

“How was it?” Cinder asked.

“Fine…” Rouvin answers. Cinder raises an eyebrow.

“If it was fun, you wouldn’t be standing here wet from the rain. Something happened.”

“Just a bad end.”

“How bad was it?”

Looking away from her he said “They gave Weiss and me a punishment at the beginning for losing some game and they were secretly filming everything we did. Even while sleeping.”

Looking confused and concerned, Cinder opted to stay quiet for now and ushers him in.

They made their way to her room, where Cinder hands him some of his clothes she had prepared after his call “Go take a shower. We don’t want you to get sick now do we?”

Nodding without a word, he takes them and went to the bathroom.

This wasn’t the first time he stayed over for the night, so he left some of his clothes there in case he didn’t want to go home.

By the time he was out of the shower, Cinder is already seated on her bed with a small fold-able table laden with two hot cups of cocoa and a plate of cookies. Rouvin hangs the towel around his neck and sits on the opposite side of Cinder.

“So how was it?” Cinder asked.

“I think I already told you.” He answered.

“No… you told me how it ended. Not how it was.” Cinder then takes a cookie and eats it.

Rouvin sighs. “It was…normal.” he said. Cinder just nods, meaning he has to continue. “It started with a treasure hunt. We were paired.”

“And you were paired with Weiss, right?” Cinder interrupts.

“Yeah. She’s so different from what you’d expect. She’s not like those spoiled rich girls, she’s genuinely kind, thoughtful and aghhh…her smile, her laugh…and she smells wonderful.”

Cinder snickers. “Look at that, the oh so scary Rouvin Rose, love struck like a nerd.”

Rouvin blushes. “Shut up!” Rouvin throws a pillow at her. “I’m not lovestruck. She’s…just…different.”

Laughing about his expression Cinder said “Just tell that to yourself” Rouvin groans. “Rouvin, you look at her the same way you used to look at me.”

Taking deep breaths to suppress his blush and any thoughts about the mere idea of him liking the Schnee heiress, one thought still remains.

Even if I like her, there is no way she’d feel the same for me.

Coming down from her laughing fit, she sees his sad face “Hey, she would be lucky with a great guy like you likes her.” To cheer him up a bit she pushes the mug with hot cocoa and some cookies over the table like a peace offering .

“So how were her friends?”

Taking a sip, he has a small smile at the taste. Cinder knows exactly how he likes his hot chocolate.

“They were okay, it was surprising funny at some days. Especially with Nora’s and Yang’s antics. Weiss and I lost the treasure hunt and as punishment we weren’t allowed to be more than three meters away from each other.”

Smirking at the implication the amber eyed girl leaned forward and asked in an, to anyone else’s persective, provocative voice “and what would have happened if you broke the rule?”

“Yang would have been allowed to punish us” shuddering at the mere image of his evil sister and all the cruel and very very stupid ideas her brain could come up with, Rouvin takes a few more sips to warm himself up.

Again, Cinder snickers, if there is one thing she and Yang have in common, it is to come up with new and better ideas to tease and embarrass the poor boy.

“Did you hate it?” Cinder asks.

Rouvin looks at her, and shakes his head. “In all honesty, it was the most fun I had ever since Mercury fell face first to the ground with his pants down to his ankles.” They both smile then laugh at the memory.

2 days before the end of the break, Rouvin and Cinder sit in his car as he drives them to the mall. Cinder is on the phone.

“Yes, Aunt Summer, he’s fine. No, he hasn’t been into any trouble. Yes, I’m making sure of it. It’s nothing. Okay. Enjoy the rest of your day.” she says as the call ends.

“What did mom want?” he asks.

“Just making sure you’re okay.” Cinder answers. Rouvin already knew that. “You didn’t go home ever since you got back from that vacation. You could have at least called them to let them know where you are.”

Silence. It was always so hard for him to talk to his parents now ever since that happened. “Yang was there.” Rouvin said. “I’m sure she told them where I was.”

“Still, you shouldn’t worry your mother so much.” Cinder sighs. She knows she is treading in dangerous territory. It’s not that Rouvin hates his parents, rather he feels abandoned by them since that incident three years ago. For him it is as if they have turned their backs on him when he needed them the most and Rouvin never forgave them. It doesn’t help that ever since, his parents always think he is causing nothing but trouble and judging him for every little thing he does.

“You know as much as I do that they only care about what I do if it throws a bad light on the company.” Rouvin answers between clenched teeth.

Sensing his bad mood, she decides to change the subject, and with perfect timing they arrive at the Mall.

“Come on, let’s see if we find something interesting to brighten your mood. Otherwise you could summon the storm back with your grim face.” And with that she climbed out of the car.

Sighing to let his pent-up frustration out, he follows the girl.

The mall is one of their usual hangout spots. There is always something new in the shops and serves for a great distraction if one of them (usually Rouvin) is moody or frustrated about something.

The shop owners are already familiar with the boy, and well aware that behind his distant and cold behavior he possesses a heart of gold.

He always helps out if one of them needs the help. Especially in their favorite pizzeria Luige’s, baking or serving the pizza, it doesn’t matter. Rouvin does every job. And he is handsome enough that one of the waitresses has a huge crush on him, always flirting and touching him without success.

It was one of the few places the people didn’t judge him, where he could relax.

But today they will be shopping. It is the end of summer sales and everything is reduced to half the price. And as usual, he will be holding most of the bags Cinder will be buying.

An hour later, he is holding six bags in his arms, most of which are clothes Cinder brought that he knows she’ll barely wear the next few months. As Cinder enters a shoe store, he waits outside with the bags as he holds a can of soda, when something caught his eye. Right by the jewelry store he is standing at, he sees a simple snowflake necklace that reminds him so much of a white haired girl. Without thinking he enters the store and buys it before Cinder can come back.

He himself isn’t sure why he bought it, but he has a feeling it is important. Putting the necklace in the back pocket of his jeans, he waits only a few more moments for his friend.

They spent a few more hours shopping before they ended at Luige’s pizzeria, ordering their usual pizzas, for Cinder a Hawaiian topped pizza and for Rouvin  one with chicken and vegetables.

After taking their order, the waitress Cassy gave Rouvin a bright smile before leaving.

“So is there anyone you like?” asks Cinder out of the blue. Arching his brow in a confused manner, the face of a certain heiress comes to mind.

Shaking his head to disperse the image, he looks at Cinder. “No? Why do you ask?”

Laughing lightly Cinder just answers “It’s amazing that so many girls are crushing on you, and you don’t even notice.”  

“Cin…No one’s crushing on me…”

“Really?” Cinder snickers. “Rouvin, I know you’re not that dense.”

When he follows Cinders gaze, he sees a blushing Cassy waving shyly at him.

Sighing he looks back to his friend “Fine, so there are some people who may have a crush on me. I don’t want to be mean or anything, but Cassy is more like a friend than anything.”

Raising her eyebrow “And what about Weiss? Surely even you have noticed she likes you.”

Of course he has noticed. The girl can hardly look him in the eyes without blushing. Thinking about it Rouvin always thought it was just some kind of hero worship, because he did save her two times.

Than he thought about the genuine smile she would give him or how her eyes sparkle when she is curious about something. The way she would always come up with a witty retort to Yang, Blake or Nora, but still be gentle and gracious. He may have only really spent a week with the girl, but it was more than enough to catch his eye and start to get a place in his heart.

The most important is that she is always honest with him and only judged him for who he is and none of those rumors.

“I know she likes me. And….and I could like her as well.” Stammered the usual confident boy with pink cheeks.

Smiling Cinder said “I’m glad you are finally honest with yourself.” And then came their pizzas.

After that the time practically flew by with the new semester starting two days later, Weiss becoming his partner, the trouble with all his skipped classes and all the work on their project.

All the while he notices how he and Weiss start to get closer. It scares him a bit how fast he has let the girl in his heart. Rouvin thought he had managed to build thick wall around his heart, to never get hurt again from the people he held close, like his parents.

Even though he is aware about both their feelings, he would never have guessed that Weiss would confess so soon and so suddenly. Thus his laughing fit when she did and he realized that Weiss expected to be rejected.

“It’s not funny!” Weiss said as she wipes her tears.

“But it sorta is you know.” Rouvin said as he stops laughing.

“I was terrified, I didn’t prepare myself to tell you now…”

“But you did.” he interrupt. Weiss looked up at him, he is smiling at her. “And I’m happy you said that Weiss. I’m happy to know how you feel about me. Since I feel the same about you too.”

“Really?” the hopeful tone in her voice and the sparkle in her eyes were so cute Rouvin nearly fainted from an overload of cuteness.

“Of course I do. I’d never lie about something like that.” Determined to prove how serious he is about that he kisses her again, and this time Weiss kisses him immediately back. “And I’d like to go on a date with you” Rouvin finishes after separating.

They both smile at that, and Weiss notices that this the first time she sees him smile so openly and happily.


	14. Chapter 14

Rouvin sighs in relief. He has just finished the last tweaks on their project with 3 days to spare. Weiss giggles to the side as she watches him work. She had finished her part of the project 2 days ago, which left the last part to Rouvin.

“Finally.” Rouvin says. “I thought I’d never finish it.”

Weiss stands from where she was sitting and walks towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. Rouvin flinchs, but relaxes. “Nice work…” Weiss said.

“Thanks.”he replies.

“You’re still not use to it, aren’t you?”

“No sorry.” he then turns to face her. “I really like it, really I do. It’s just…the only person I’ve been physical with, is…well…Cinder.” They’ve been dating for two weeks now, and even if they both are happy with the development, there are still some aspects Rouvin doesn’t feel comfortable with.

For one there is the physical aspects. he doesn’t reject it, he just flinches every time before he relaxes. Then there is the PDA. Even if he was the one who kissed her in the middle of the park first, since then he tries to keep it as private as possible. And it’s not that Weiss doesn’t understand his reasons for his reactions and need for privacy, but it still hurts a bit that he’d feel at ease with Cinder.

That could also just be the jealous part of her that wants to have Rouvin all for herself, but a girl is allowed to feel possessive about the people she treasures.

At least he’s making progress and flinches only when he doesn’t see her coming.

Tightening her hug, and looking in his eyes, the only thing Weiss could see in those silver pools is affection, causing those possessive thoughts to disappear.

“I understand that, and I can see how much more comfortable you are with all this, but it’s a bit unfair of you to mention your ex.” Weiss said with pink cheeks as she looks away.

In a moment of realization, his eyes widened at this new information “A…are you jealous? Of Cinder?” Weiss shyly nods, after all there was no point denying it. Rouvin smiles, and wraps his arms around her. “You really don’t have to. Cinder’s my best friend. Sure we dated, but we both agreed that it was best for us to be just friends.” he explains gently. Weiss turns back to him. “You have nothing to be jealous about.” he leans forward planting a gentle kiss on her lips, making Weiss blush.

She is still new to this and she still can’t get her head out of the clouds whenever he gives her a kiss on the cheeks or the lips. “I can’t believe I’m dating you.” she said.

“Why’s that?”

“Well, for one, I never thought I’d date someone labeled as a delinquent.” Rouvin groans at the title. “but was really just a lonely guy living his life the way he thinks is right.” At that, Rouvin lifts her up and walks over to her bed crashing onto it. Weiss giggled as she wraps her arms around his neck.

“I really do love you, Weiss.” Rouvin said.

“Likewise.” Rouvin then leans down and kisses her. Weiss kisses back, enjoying the sweet taste of chocolate on his lips. Both were so engrossed in their make out session that they didn’t hear the door open. Only with the sound of someone clearing their throat did they pull away and turn to the source.

“I thought you were working on your project.” Jacques said.

“W..w..we just finished the project” Weiss stammers, both of them looking like tomatoes.

Humming Jacques looked both of them over “So I assume neither of you is choking and you weren’t just practicing mouth to mouth”

At that Weiss stood up and straightened her skirt “No, Rouvin and I are dating.”

There is an awkward silence in the room. It is clear that Rouvin feels extremely uncomfortable with the situation. He was just caught making out with Weiss, and he could understand if Jacques disapproves of their relationship. He is just waiting for it. That Jacques will tell him to leave and never come back. To stay away from Weiss.

Of course. there was also this small voice in his head telling him that everything will be alright.

But Rouvin stopped a long time ago to listen to that voice, it just hurt more if he did.

So he is more than surprised when Mr. Schnee gives them a small smile.

“Well I can’t say that I didn’t see it coming, and Winter owes me fifty dollars.”

Walking over to the heir, he gives him a stern glare “I hope you’ll treat my daughter well. If you ever make her cry, you’ll wish to be dead”

“PAPA!” cries Weiss in embarrassment, but also in relief.

Rouvin can do nothing do but nod his head. “Yes sir, understood.”

Smiling in satisfaction for having the infamous Rouvin Rose fidget and shake under his glare, he simply states. “Good.” Turning around, he adds to Weiss. “Good to see that you have found a good man.”

Walking to the doorway he adds “Dinner will be ready in half an hour, and you are welcome to eat with us Rouvin.” And with that he goes back downstairs.

Rouvin releases the breath he has been holding since he saw Jacques. “That was not how I expected to be introduce to your father.”

“Well, at least he approves, right?” Weiss said. Rouvin smiles.

"We should probably head down now." Weiss nods as Rouvin gets up himself. They head down stairs to the dining area, where they see Klein greet them.

“Good evening Miss Schnee and Mr. Rose, I hope everything went well with your project?”

Giving her Butler a smile “We were able to finish everything, with enough time to spare and Review everything.”

Klein chuckles at that “I see, you are always ready for school.” looking over at Rouvin he adds “I hope there were no problems between you two.”

“Of course not, why would you think something like that?” asks a concerned Weiss, she didn’t miss the way her boyfriend suddenly tenses up when Klein asks.

“Well after Mr. Rose’s sudden departure from the summer house, I was under the impression that he was very upset about you and your friends, Miss Weiss. I’m sorry if I assumed wrong.”

Rouvin shakes his head. “No it’s fine.” he responds as he pulls a chair out for Weiss. Weiss accepts and takes her seat, while Rouvin moves to sit beside her.

For tonight’s dinner it was Sesame butterflied chicken, prepared by Klein. While eating, Jacques would ask Rouvin a question here and there, and Rouvin would answer them. It has been a while since Rouvin has gotten to actually enjoy having dinner with other people. He’d casually laugh at Jacques’ jokes, or when Weiss’ mother would tell an embarrassing story about Weiss. Rouvin feels so much at home when he’s around Weiss, even more now with her parents around. It reminded him of how everything used to be for him.

In the middle of the dinner, a butler comes in bringing a phone and walks over to Jacques.

“Sir, it’s Mr. Marigold. He wants to speak with you.” he said. Jacques sighs.

“Excuse me.” he said as he stood and takes the phone walking out of the dining room. Weiss turns to Rouvin, who looked pale.

“Rouvin, are you okay?” Weiss asks in a concerned voice. Rouvin looks at her.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just remembered something…”

“What was it?”

Giving his girlfriend a small smile at her concern, he responds. “Nothing important, just something from a long time ago.”

“If you say so” Weiss gives a smile back. But in her eyes, Rouvin can still see the worry and hurt that he still won’t tell her anything.

The rest of dinner was rather uneventful, just some small talk between the Schnees and Rouvin.

After finishing dinner, the red and white couple go back to Weiss’s bedroom to pack Rouvin’s tools and school materials away. It is already 8 pm and he can’t stay forever.

Walking him to his car, Weiss gives Rouvin a goodnight kiss, which he gladly deepens and before they know it, they are making out again. But all good things have to come to an end and while they wouldn’t mind continuing, they still have to breath.

Panting Weiss gives him one last peck on the lips “Goodnight”.

Giving her his own “goodnight” he smiles at her one last time before he sits in his car and drives away.

Weiss stays there until she can’t see him anymore before she goes back inside.

Back in her room she lets herself fall face first on her bed.

Grabbing her pillow, she can’t suppress a squeal anymore. The heiress is over the moon at the fact her parents accepted Rouvin as her boyfriend and even seem to like him. It was like a dream come true and all her fears of them trying to tear them apart are completely gone.

She didn’t really know she had those until they were sitting there at dinner with her parents.

Rouvin’s drive home was uneventful, his stereo playing his usual playlist. He has a smile on his face, as he remembers his time with Weiss. It’s great that her parents like him and didn’t mind the fact that he’s labeled as a delinquent. It just gives him more confidence in himself. As the Rose Manor slowly begins to appear in his sights, his smile fades. His parents won’t ask him where he’d been at this time, but will ask what made him arrive home early. Pulling up in the driveway he spots Stephan, his mother’s butler, waiting for him. Turning off his car and getting out, Stephan approaches him.

“Good Evening Mr. Rose.” he greets him politely. “Your parents and sister are having dinner right now, would you like to join them?”

Rouvin shakes his head. “No thanks, I already ate.” he replies as he picks up his bag and walks towards the front door.

“Might I ask what made you come home early?” the butler asked. Knowing perfectly well that both his parents will be notified about his arrival tonight, just like every time Stephan sees him.

“I finished everything I have to do today. If they ask where I am, I’ll be in my room like always.” Rouvin then opens the door and heads in that direction. Stephan nods and walks towards the dining area.

Arriving in his room, he throws his bag to the side and lays down on his bed, facing the ceiling. He sighs heavily. Home doesn’t feel like home anymore.

Pulling out the locket from his pocket he stares as it sways in front of him. Slowly and gently, he opens it, revealing a small family photo. Rouvin was holding out a medal and certificate, while Yang held on to a boxing trophy.

It was during his elementary days, where Yang was part of the boxing club, and he was part of the track and field. Both his parents were with them, even with their busy schedules. They always came to support their children. His dad had Yang in his arms and was smiling brightly at the camera, and his mom had her arms wrapped around him and was smiling proudly at the camera. It was the last time he ever saw both his parents smile at him and looked at him proudly.

Sighing once more he closes the locket and pulled out his phone, revealing his screen saver of him and Weiss. They were as usual on the rooftop, which became their own little island at the school. Weiss has her head resting on his shoulder and was taking a small nap.

He smiles at the photo. “I’m not gonna mess this up, I promise.” he mutters.

He only really has known Weiss for a short time, but for him it is the happiest time he has had in a long time. Ever since everything went to hell, he only has a handful happy memories, mostly with Cinder and none at all with his family except Yang. But they also aren’t really as close as they used to be in the past few years.

But Weiss, she is different from everyone else. It is as if she is like a flame, lightening up his dark world and letting him feel loved again.

Usually he feels cold and shows no emotions, trying to distance himself from everything and not letting anyone close. But when they are together he feels warm and shows all his emotions as best as he can. There is no need to distance himself, instead he tries to get as close as he can to the white-haired angel.

Smiling at his thoughts and all the memories he already has with his girlfriend. They may not be much, but he sure hoped to continue to create many more with Weiss.

Hearing a knocking on the door, his smile immediately vanishes and he puts the locket away and closed his phone screen.

Standing up and walking to the door, he takes a second to school his features back into his neutral mask.

Opening the door, he is again greeted by Stephan “Yes?”

“Your mother wishes to see you in her office after dinner.” Rolling his eyes at the stiff tone the butler is talking in, he asks in a not interested tone “Was that all?”

“Indeed.” And Stephan left the heir alone again.

Sighing Rouvin closed the door and throws himself on the bed again. His mother probably just wants to discuss some business-related things. As much as he hates it, he is still the heir, and as such has his duties.

But even if he was to inherited the company, he still has a few years left, and will definitely not waste them with kissing everyone’s ass to make them accept him.

No he applied to as many music colleges as he could. Now he is only waiting for the responses.

Looking to his desk and seeing all the music sheets he thinks ‘ _No matter what, I’ll live my dream as long as I can.’_

Rouvin was fully aware that his father is disappointed of his college choice. He has always wished his son would take up boxing like Yang, or do any kind of award winning sport.

But Rouvin is long past caring about his father and his opinion and accepted the fact that he will never be accepted by him.

Looking at his phone again, he sees that half an hour has gone by while he was lost in his thoughts.

Sighing again, he stands up and starts making his way to his mother's office.

The once warm feeling of the halls of the Rose Manor was long gone, replaced by a cool dread in the air. Rouvin remembers how he and Yang would play around here, racing to see who could reach their mother’s office first and ask her to play with them.

Stopping in front of a set of double doors, he steels himself once more and knocks. There is a soft voice coming from inside telling him to come in. Slowly opening the door and walking in, he stops and lets the door behind him close. Turning to his mother, she is seated behind her desk, reading through some papers, still wearing her business suit. Summer glances up at him and places down the papers she was reading.

“You wanted to see me.” Rouvin starts a bit stiffly.

Summer nodded. “Yes,” she answers as she gestures for Rouvin to come closer. Rouvin approaches her just to stop right in front of her. “The board wanted know if you’ve picked a college yet.”

Rouvin nods. “I have, I’ve sent my application to a few already.” Summer frowns but nods.

“Okay.” There is an awkward silence between them, with neither of them knowing how to continue their conversation. A couple more minutes pass before Rouvin breaks the silence.

“Is that all?” he asks as politely as he can manage, snapping Summer out of her thoughts.

“No,” she pulls out a folder and hands it to him. “They also would like for you to read through this.” Rouvin nods and takes the offered folder.

“I’ll look through it back in my room.” Summer nods in response. “I’ll take my leave now.” Rouvin said, before turning and heading to the door.

Just before he opens it, Summer suddenly calls out, making him pause.“You’re home early.”

“I…I finished everything early, if you’ll excuse me.” Rouvin replies before leaving the office, leaving Summer alone.

Not wanting to spend any time longer than what is absolutely necessary near his mother’s office, Rouvin quickly made his way back to his room.

His room is the only place in the mansion where he even remotely feels safe and can relax for a bit.

It is always exhausting to talk with one of his parents, knowing exactly that he’ll never be enough for them.

Rouvin knows that his mother wanted to know which college he has chosen, and not that he generally chose one. But it is clear that his parents both never accepted his choice in education. Both his mother and the board want him to take business courses, while his father tries to push him to a military school, to get disciplined and follow him.

No one has ever asked him what he wants, so he has no intentions of informing them what he has chosen for himself.

Why tell someone about your dreams if they only care about their own opinion?

Sitting at his desk, Rouvin starts to read through the folder he just received, wanting to finish this as fast as possible.

It seems that the company plans to take on a contract with the government to create a security system especially for them. This will be a big thing, and will probably receive a lot of public attention, which means in return that there is a possibility of him getting much better known as the heir of the company.

Finishing his work with a bad feeling about the attention, Rouvin sees that it is already well past midnight.

Deciding to call it a night, he goes to take a quick shower and gets into bed.

Taking out his phone he send Weiss a good night with a heart emoji, getting a reply not even 20 seconds later.

Smiling about it, he quickly falls asleep to dreams of him giving a private concert to his girlfriend.

* * *

 

**Author's Omake 6: Hack**

 

Akiruo: We are Team WAC_!

We just need a fourth member.

Winter1112: Why am I the leader?

Akiruo: Cause you are older.

It would be fun to have the fourth one have K as the start of their name

We can be Team WACK! XD

Celestial-pricess: *Logins in* HIIII

Akiruo: Cel!

Celestial-pricess: Not Cel, this is her roommate.

Winter1112: Cel got Hacked!!


	15. Chapter 15

Weiss stood in front of the class, talking and presenting the results of their project. Rouvin is behind the computer, making sure the slides are the same as what Weiss is talking about. The class is quiet and it isn’t because of Weiss, it is because everyone fears that a certain black and red teen will get mad at them. By the end of the presentation Professor Watts comments on their work and proceeds to the next pair. The rest of the class went by like a breeze. As Weiss gathers her things, Rouvin places a piece of paper on her table. ‘ _Meet you at Lunch_ ’

Weiss smiles and nods.

After leaving the classroom, they give each other a smile before separating. Rouvin went to the cafeteria to get their lunch, while Weiss makes her way to her locker to change her books.

Happy that the presentation went well and that Professor Watts liked it, Weiss hums a song she heard on the radio a few days ago. Quickly arriving at her locker, she didn’t notice that someone followed her and was intensely looking at her body.

When she is about to close her locker she finally notices the presence beside her. She was less than ecstatic to see that it was none other than Neptune.

With his usual cocky smirk, he leans into her personal space, apparently thinking he is sexy and that after everything that happened she’d have any interest in him. Weiss can barely suppress the urge to punch him in the face.

“Hey snow angel, long time no see.”

“Neptune.” Weiss answers coldly. “What do you want?”

“Oh, don’t be so cold with me now.” Neptune replies smoothly. “I just want to apologize about last time.”

Weiss rolls her eyes. It took him this long to finally apologize? “Took you long enough.”

“Well you were always together with the mutt. I didn’t get the chance to apologize”

Anger starts to burn through her body “Mutt?”

His smirk turned to a sneer “Yeah, you know, that bastard Rose. He acts as if you belong to him and is always near you.”

Weiss’ eye twitches. He is insulting Rouvin right in front of her.

“You really need to do something about him.” Neptune continues. “If he keeps staying by your side, you’ll lose all your friends and everyone will start to pity you.” Neptune continues to say irrational things about Rouvin.

A loud slap suddenly rings through the halls. Weiss has had enough of his insults. “What gives you the right to say all those things about him? You don’t even know him!”

A hand shaped bruise is forming on his face, but the look in his eyes scares her a bit, but she continues to stand her ground.

“I don’t need to know him, when he’s as infamous as he is.”The blue haired teen growls out. “I can still remember how he punched me in the face. He is dangerous and you shouldn’t be around low lifes like him!”

“The only low life I see is standing in front of me! You shouldn’t believe rumors and he only punched you because you punched him first!” The heiress counters. She won’t just stand here and listen to this arrogant prick insult the person she is in love with. It makes her sick that everyone just sees what they are told to see. All those rumors and false accusations, Weiss still doesn’t know how Rouvin can bear all this silently.

“Why are you defending him?” Neptune asks as he starts to push her back into a wall. “He’s nothing but trouble!” Weiss’s back hits the wall and Neptune towers over her, pinning her in place. “He’ll eventually get you involved! He’s a bad influence for you!”

Yang and Blake were on their way to the cafeteria when they see Neptune pinning Weiss to a wall. Just when they see Neptune prepare to lay a hand on her, Yang already preparing to run and stop him, when they spot a very familiar black and red teen grab Neptune by the wrist stopping him. Rouvin glares at Neptune. “Hands OFF!” he commands as he pushes Neptune off Weiss, making the blue-hair teen stumble back. Rouvin then turns back to Weiss. His expression softening. “You okay?”

Weiss nods and sighs in relief. “Yes, thank you.”

Before Rouvin could say anything more a fist connects with his face, causing him to stumble back.

His soft expression turned cold and emotionless, as he turns to Neptune and says with an edge “That’s all you have? My dead grandmother hits harder, and she doesn’t need to attack from behind.”

The blue haired teen glares angrily as he screams in rage and tries to hit the Rose heir again.

Even though he said that, and his tensed body shows that he can defend himself at any moment, he just stands there and dodges every hit.

Before they know it, a crowd has formed. Not wanting anything to escalate any further, Yang finally steps in between them and holds Neptune’s arm in a death grip, nearly breaking it.

“Piss off Xiao Long, this is none of your business! This is between me and that bastard!” The boy spits out angrily.

“This has everything to do with me!” The blonde answers while further tightening her death grip “How dare you attack my brother and friend!”

Before Yang can start beating the shit out of the arrogant bastard, Rouvin put his hand on her shoulder and shoves her away “This has nothing to do with you Yang.”

Weiss steps in and places her hand on Rouvin’s shoulder, stopping him. “Rouvin,” she starts as he turns to her. “That’s enough.” she continues calmly. Rouvin looks at her and sighs.

“Fine.” He replies as he glares back at Neptune. “Seems to be your lucky day.”

“COWARD!” Neptune shouts. “It’s not my lucky day! You just don’t have the balls to fight back!”

“Why you---” Yang is suddenly cut off by Rouvin.

“I would beat you up but my girlfriend said to stop!” he shouts back, making Yang and Blake turn to Weiss. Blake stares at Weiss with a knowing look and Yang is just confused.

Everyone involved except for the crowd goes silent. They can hear the shocked whispers and theories as to why Weiss Schnee would date someone like him.

Neptune is the first who recovers from the shock. “Your girlfriend? Now that explains why you always follow her around and why Weiss is ‘defending ‘you. You forced her to be your girlfriend!”

Having finally heard enough, it is surprisingly Weiss who snaps first “Could it have ever occurred to you that I was the one who asked him out! He never forced me to anything and I’ll no longer listen to you spreading those false rumors and accusations! The only one who tried to force himself on me was you! If Rouvin hadn’t shown up at the party, you would have violated me worse than anyone could. You are the one who is in the wrong, and I have enough of you pretending to be the good one.”

A loud slap is suddenly heard across the hall. Weiss stands frozen, a feeling of pain coursing through her face. Neptune’s hand is up in the air, and silence fills the room. Yang’s face changes from shock to rage as she turns towards the blue haired boy, but before she could do anything, a blur shoots past her and towards Neptune.

Neptune feels his feet lift off the ground and his back slams into a wall, as he grunts in pain. His own eyes begin to stare into a pair of molten silver orbs glaring straight back at him, sending chills up his spine as he begins to tremble in fear. This is different, very different from before. This is pure rage and anger at staring at him, this was not something he can ever hope to beat. Neptune feels himself wet his pants before Rouvin drops him back to the ground and starts turning back to Weiss.

He gives Neptune one last hateful glare over his shoulder “Run. Run as far as you can get, if I ever see you again near her, I won’t hesitate to beat you into the next week.”

The blue haired teen can’t move. He just sits there shaking and terrified in his own pee. He swears that he has just seen the Grim Reaper himself and is too scared to move.

Just as Rouvin fully turned to Weiss again, Professor Goodwitch suddenly appears. “What is going on here?”

She sees Neptune on the floor, catches the scent of urine and turns to Rouvin.

“Mr. Rose! Report immediately to my office.”

Before she can turn and march away, Weiss, Blake and Yang all stop her.

“He didn’t do anything! He just protected Weiss and scared him a bit.” Blake protests.

“He didn’t even lay a hand on him, and even stopped me from beating the living shit out of him!” Yang declares loudly.

Stepping in front of the teacher to stop her, Weiss adds firmly “Neptune was the one who attacked me. Rouvin just came to help me. It’s not his fault, and he really didn’t harm him, just scared him.”

Professor Goodwitch sighs. “I appreciate the information, but this incident still needs to be investigated.”

Rouvin sighs and frowns. Of course he’s the one at fault here. As the crowd disappears Cinder stands there.

“Professor Goodwitch!” she calls out as Glynda turns to her.

“Ms. Fall…”

“The security camera.” Cinder points at the camera attached on the ceiling. “I think that will help in the investigation.” Glynda turns to the camera and nods.

“Thank you Miss Fall, but I will still need to talk to your parents.” she turns to the teens. “All your parents, about this incident. Now everyone into my office.”

They all follow her quietly, with Neptune needing a bit more persuasion from Yang to move his ass.

While they were walking Rouvin whispers to Weiss “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, my cheek hurts a bit, but otherwise good.” Weiss gives him a small smile “Thank you for saving me, and I’m glad you didn’t beat him up.”

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t there sooner. But don’t expect me to show him any mercy the next time.”

And with that the conversation ends. They both know that he is serious, but Weiss is still happy that he came to her rescue, like a Prince in shining armor.

Blushing at the image of Rouvin in armor, she has to shake her head to dissolve the image as they arrived at the headmaster’s office.

Goodwitch called the parents of Weiss, Neptune and Rouvin, who all come as fast as they can, and are quickly ushered in.

The three teens wait in the lounge with Yang and Blake. Weiss is seated on the couch with Rouvin standing behind her. Neptune is on the other side of the room, thankfully someone had gotten him to change his pants. Yang and Blake are in the middle of the room, keeping them apart with Blake keeping Yang from punching Neptune.

Fifteen minutes later, their parents come out of the room. Willow Schnee, Weiss’ mother, approaches her and hugs her tightly as she caresses her cheek where Neptune had slapped her, checking her to see if she is hurt anywhere else. Jacques approaches Rouvin and thanks him for saving Weiss once more.

Neptune’s father then walks to Neptune. He said a couple of things, causing Neptune to wince before he is walked out of the room.

Yang turns to her parents. Taiyang looks at both Yang and Rouvin then sighs. “Both of you, car now.” Is all he says before leaving the room himself. Yang knows this is not good. Her father is a military man, and the tone he used just now is something she has only heard when she visits the camp her father is stationed at. She looks at Rouvin who says nothing as he leans down to Weiss. She notices him peck her cheek before following their father.

“Is everything alright Yang?” Blake asks  as Weiss looks worriedly at Rouvin.

“Yeah. Everything will be alright.” Yang answers before following her brother.

Weiss watches the two siblings leave with Summer following behind them. Before Weiss can call out to the older woman, Jacques beat her to it.

“Go easy on him.” He states. “You saw what happened.” Summer looks at Jacques and just nods before leaving. The room has gone silent. Looking outside, Blake notices the gray clouds in the sky.

“I have a bad feeling.” Blake thinks to herself while she and the Schnees made their way out.

* * *

The drive home is silent in the Rose-Xiao Long car. Summer and Tai are sitting in the front with Rouvin and Yang in the back. The air is tense, and even though Yang wants to talk and make jokes to lighten the mood, she knows that her dad and Rouvin won’t.

They both have a stoic expression, not showing what they are thinking or feeling.

Thinking about it, Yang really wants to laugh about how similar they truly are.

Arriving home, they made their way silently inside.

“Yang, go to your room. We have something to discuss with your brother.” Tai orders, and if his voice is anything to go by, this will not end well.

“I’ll stay here.” Yang answers in a resolute tone of voice. She’s finally starting getting closer to her brother again, and she won’t lose that because she let him down once again.

Both their parents see that she won’t budge and don’t say anything further.

“Rouvin. You once again disappointed us with your reckless behavior. Not only did you cause a scene at the company dinner a few months ago, you had to go start again a fight with the Vasilias heir!”

At this point Tai is already shouting at him, his temper flaring up at the thought of all this.

But Rouvin isn’t one to silently listen and take punches.

“If you haven’t seen, Neptune was the one who started the fight both times. I was merely defending myself back then. I didn’t even do anything today!”

They were both yelling at each other until Tai finally had enough.

“Enough. It is time for you to learn some discipline, so you won’t cause trouble everywhere. You have to take responsibility for your actions and the damage you cause everyone involved. Like your mother and the Company. So I decided that you will be going to a military academy without any further delay.”

The room goes silent, and no one moved. Both teens need to process what their father just said.

It doesn’t take long before Rouvin finally reacts. “You have to be kidding me. Who do you think you are to have the right to make decisions for me! This is MY life, and I won’t just sit there and accept this crap from someone like you!”

“Quiet! I’m your father and you do as I say!”

At that Rouvin gives him a humorless chuckle “My father? You haven’t been my father ever since the incident 5 years ago. Now I would only call you my sperm donor.”

Taiyang gets so furious at the words, his face turns red and a vein looks ready to burst.

With one swift motion, he backhands the silver eyed boy. Not just once, but twice, hitting Rouvin so hard one of his lips and nose start to bleed.

“How dare you talk like this to me?! I will teach you to have respect.”

Before the situation can escalate any further, both Yang and Summer step in screaming “STOP!”

Yang holds her father back, while Summer tries to check how badly Rouvin is hurt. But Rouvin just slaps her hand away and gives her a cold glare.

“Don’t pretend to suddenly care. I have had enough of all this bullshit. You can’t force me to go to your academy because I have no intention to become you, I won’t listen to anything you have to say anymore. I tried to accept the fact that you will never love me as much as Yang. That you can’t accept that I’m not the perfect son you always wanted me to be. But I have had enough. If you can’t accept me, then I have no reason to stay here any longer.”

With that he turns and leaves,not once turning around or stopping as he ignores the shouts of his father and the calling of his name from his mother and sister.

He gave Cinder his keys so she could drive his car home, which means he will probably have to pick it up at her place. So he has no other choice but to run. While he was arguing with his parents, it has started to rain.

He runs as fast as he can for a long while, not knowing where to go or what to do. He just runs to get all this anger out of his system.

At some point he comes to a standstill. He doesn’t know how much time has passed or where he is, but his lungs and legs are burning with exhaustion. He is completely drenched and it doesn’t look like the rain will let up anytime soon.

Looking around, he sees a street sign he recognizes. He is only a few streets away from the Schnee mansion.

* * *

 

Weiss is just about to start eating dinner with her parents when she hears the doorbell. Without thinking about it, she moves to the door to open it. Klein is busy with the dinner preparations, so she could take care of it.

“I wonder who would visit this late.” The girl wonders.

Opening the door, she gasps at the sight of Rouvin, standing there drenched to the bone with a bleeding lip and nose. He looks miserable and his eyes are a dull gray.

“Rouvin! What happened ?!”

About to pull him in she hear him only say. “Weiss..” before he collapses from exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

**Omake 13: Credit**

 

Winter1112 and Celestial-pricess: *posted the first chapter of Huntress in Love*

Celestial-pricess: We just posted Huntress of Love.

Akiruo: UGHHH….*goes to AO3 and reads it*

Winter1112: Aki’s not a fan

Akiruo: How could you guys!

Celestial-pricess: ???

Winter1112: what?

Akiruo: How could you betray me like that!

Why no credit me?

Let your conscious guide you and your guilt eat you!

Winter1112: what do you want?

Celestial-pricess: Ohh I know.

Akiruo: *checks Huntress of Love tags*...*gets credited for the tragedies*...Fuck you guys.

Winter1112 and Celestial-pricess: *laughs*


	16. Chapter 16

Rouvin's first thought is how comfortable he is. He never feels this comfortable at home in his own bed.The last time he felt this comfortable was when he joined that vacation trip and slept beside Weiss. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by a white ceiling. A gentle hand was brushing his hair,and his head was laid down on something soft. 

“You’re awake.” Said a gentle voice beside him. Turning his head to his left he sees Weiss sitting on a chair beside the bed. She looks at him with both concern as well as relief in her eyes.

Rouvin just looks at her for a moment, not saying anything. He needs to process what happened. The fight with Neptune, the fight with his parents, how he ran through the rain with no goal in mind. Somehow he must have made his way to Weiss, but he couldn’t remember anything after running away.

“Weiss?” he asks as he sits up, now noticing that he has on a change of dry clothes. “What happened?”

Weiss frowned. “I should be the one asking you that.” she said. “You suddenly appeared in front of my door, drenched, panting and then collapsing from exhaustion.” Rouvin frowns, making Weiss even more concerned. “Rouvin…” Weiss stands and sits on the side of the bed. “…what happened?” Weiss is no fool. She knows something terrible happened between him and his parents.

“Just a fight…with…dad…” he answers honestly. There really is no point in hiding it from Weiss. He really does love her and truly trusts her.

“I’m sorry. If I wouldn’t have gotten in that situation with Neptune, you wouldn’t have gotten in trouble.” Looking in her eyes again, Rouvin can see that Weiss is genuinely sorry about what happened.

“It’s not your fault. If someone is at fault here, it is that blue haired bastard.” Just thinking about him makes Rouvin angry. 

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he looks back to his girlfriend, “Are you okay?”

Her hand cupped one of his cheeks as she smiles at him “I am fine, thanks to you. If you hadn’t shown up, or Yang and Blake, who knows what he would have tried to do.” 

Rouvin gives her a small smile. “I’ll always be here to protect you.”

Weiss smile back at him grows wider. “Good. Now mind telling me what made you think it was a great idea to just run in the rain?” Rouvin winces. He hadn’t expect Weiss to ask that.

“Well…” Rouvin then proceeds to tell her what happened when he got home at the Rose Manor. “…they want to send me to a military school, so I ran. My car’s with Cinder right now.” Weiss looks at him for a second then hugs him tightly.

Rouvin is caught by surprise, but hugs back. There is still that comfortable silence between them. Weiss has her ear on his chest, listening to his heart beating. Neither of them notice when Rouvin had laid back down, with his arms wrapped around her and Weiss laying on top of him. 

Rouvin is the one to break the silence. “So…ah…how did you have some spare clothes of mine?” he asks curiously.

Weiss smiles as she looks up to him. “You sort of left your bag when we went on that vacation.”

“So you kept my clothes?” Rouvin grins as Weiss starts to blush.

“Well, if I hadn’t kept them, you would have to borrow either Whitley’s clothes or some from my dad, and I don’t think any of those would have been your style.” The girl reasons as she adds “And so, you’d have something to change if you wanted to stay overnight.”

The last part makes even Rouvin blush but also laugh “You couldn’t have known we’d end up together and the way that vacation ended was surely no indication to it. So I guess, you just wanted to keep them.”

Embarrassed that he is right about it, Weiss buries her face in his chest, causing Rouvin to laugh even more.

Suddenly he stops and pulls her face back gently as he smiles at her “But I’m grateful that you kept them.” Emphasizing it with a soft kiss on her forehead.

Weiss smiles. “You’re welcome.” The comfortable silence descends once more between them. “Are you hungry?”

“No…you?”

Weiss shakes her head. “No, I just want to cuddle for now.”

And so they spent the next half hour just cuddling on the bed, with the occasional kiss here and there.

It was once again Weiss who breaks the silence. “So what will you do?”

They both knows what she means, so there was no going around it.

Sighing Rouvin sits up, causing Weiss to also sit. “I don’t really know. But one thing is for sure, I won’t go back there just so they can force me to become some soldier with a stick in my ass.” Sighing again as runs one hand through his hair he adds. “Maybe I’ll crash with my uncle for a while or Cinder. Her parents always let me stay when I don’t want to go home.”

Realizing too late what he has just said, he looks at Weiss, who has the most adorable pout on her face. Rouvin has once again mentioned Cinder. Sure she knows they’re just friends, but something about knowing that he’d go to Cinder when he’s troubled bothers Weiss deeply.

“Sorry.” he apologizes. Weiss simply shakes her head.

“Don’t be.” Weiss replies calmly. “Cinder’s the only one friend you’ve introduced me to, so I know close you two are.”

“I just don’t want to bother you Weiss.”

“Rouvin…” Weiss cups his face with both hands. “…it’s never a bother for me. You are never a bother.” Rouvin sighs as he places his hand on top of hers. “…I just wish, you’d share your problems with me as well.”

Sighing once more, he looks her in the eyes “It’s not that I don’t want to share them with you. It’s just…”

“It’s what? Rouvin, you can trust me. You know that right?” Feeling a bit hurt that he won’t trust her with his problems, Weiss tries not to pressure him too much either.

Seeing the hurt in those blue eyes, Rouvin just wants to kick himself. “I know that I can trust you Weiss, and I do. I really do. It’s just so new for me to talk with someone else other than Cinder about my problems.”

“Thank you for trusting me.” 

They give each other soft smiles, before it becomes silent once more.

“You know, I’m sure my family wouldn’t mind if you stay here for a while.” Weiss unexpected states. 

Rouvin looks at Weiss in surprise. “Weiss…” He smiles at her before leaning towards her, kissing her on her lips. “I’ll be happy to take your offer.”

“Good, cause you are staying here for as long as you like.” Weiss states firmly as she wraps her arms around his neck, leaning forward to lay her head on his chest.

“I feel like you planned for this.” Rouvin said as he wraps his arms around her waist. Weiss smiles at him.

“No, just pure coincidence.” She answers before kissing him, Rouvin kissing her back. Oh how Weiss adores the taste of his lips. She has never been fond of sweets, but the chocolate taste on Rouvin’s lips are so addicting to her.

The young couple were so occupied with each other that they don’t notice Whitley walking into the room. He makes a coughing sound, gaining the attention of his sister and Rouvin. Weiss turns to Whitley blushing red.

“As much as I like to watch you two make out,” Whitley starts. “ Father wanted to ask if you two are up for dinner.” Rouvin and Weiss nod. Whitley shrugs and walks back out, leaving the two embarrassed teens.

“We really need to lock the door next time.” Rouvin suggests with a chuckle.

“Yeah, I don’t want them to keep walking in on us.” Weiss agrees. With a laugh,they both make their way down to dinner.

Smelling the roasted beef, Rouvin stomach starts to rumble, making him blush as he realizes he hasn’t eaten anything since breakfast yesterday.

“Well someone is at least hungry.” Weiss chuckles. “Do I have to fear for my food?”

Blushing a bit, but not wanting to embarrass himself, he gives her an amused smirk “Maybe, but just for your information, I don’t take hostages.”

Playing along, Weiss looks at him as well with amusement in her eyes “Well then I’ll have to make sure to protect it with everything I have.” Staring at each other in silence, it doesn’t take long until they both start laughing.

Dinner itself is calm and uneventful. The Schnee family has a calm welcoming atmosphere around them. While they eat they like having a topic to talk about, from how Whitley’s studies are going and does he have someone he likes, to asking about Weiss and Rouvin’s relationship.

“So Weiss,” Willow starts. “…how long have you and Rouvin started going out?”

Swallowing her food and slapping away the wandering hand trying to steal her roast beef, she smiles as she looks at her mother. “We are dating for about a month now.”

Humming Willow looks at both of them “It’s nice to see you found someone you like. I must admit I was starting to worry a bit, you never showed any interest in anyone. I’m glad to see you found someone, and that he isn’t just good looking but can also fight.” 

Both teens blush a bit, Weiss more so than Rouvin “Thank you mother. I’m glad to hear that you like Rouvin.”

Willow smiles and looks at Rouvin. “So Rouvin tell me, what do you like most about my Weiss?”

Rouvin chokes a bit then looks at Willow before turning to Weiss. “What do I like about Weiss?” pausing for a bit as he looks at Weiss, then back at Willow. “I don’t **like** anything about her.” he states, shocking Weiss. “I **love** everything about her.” He then looks back at Weiss with a smile.  “She’s an amazing person. She’s kind and helpful, always thinking of others, as well as smart and caring. I love her smile, her laugh, hearing her voice call my name. I love every bit of her. She’s my entire world right now.”

Weiss blushes as she feels Rouvin’s hand hold hers. Rouvin isn’t really good with words, in fact this is the first time she has heard him talk about her so openly as he proclaims what he loves the most about her and everything.

Willow and Jacques smile, and even Whiley silently approves. Jacques clears his throat. “Well now,” Weiss and Rouvin both turn to look at him. “How are your parents Rouvin?” he asks. Rouvin’s smile disappears as he frowns and looks down.

“After the incident in school, we had an argument that didn’t end very well. They were planning on sending me to a military academy because I seemingly have no discipline.” The mere thought of his parents deepens his frown, all his good mood from before now gone. 

Shaking his head he looks back to Jacques “I decided to stay away from the mansion and crash with my uncle for a while.”

Looking contemplative, Jacques exchanges looks with Willow “Your uncle is Qrow Branwen, the owner of that bar right?”

“You know him? I usually help out if I stay with him.”

Humming he continues to eat, as Willow who speaks next. “I’m not sure if this is a suitable surrounding for a young man. I think I speak for all of us when I say you are more than welcome to stay as long as you like. Weiss told us that you aren’t happy at your own home and it would be much safer here than at a bar.” 

Rouvin looks at Willow and Jacques then at Weiss, who smiles brightly at him, “I told you...” Rouvin smiles and nods.

“Thank you.”

After dinner and a short talk, Weiss and Rouvin have decided to rest for the night.  “Good night Mama, Papa.” Weiss said as she stands with Rouvin.

“Good night, Sir, Ma’am.” Rouvin adds. “And again thank you.”

“It is nothing.” Jacques replied. “See it as thanks for saving Weiss.” Rouvin nods and follows Weiss as they make their way out of the dining area.

“Weiss, dear...” Willow calls out, making Weiss and Rouvin both turn back to her.

“Yes, mama?” Weiss asks.

“Don’t forget to use protection” Hearing that, Rouvin blushes and turns away. It takes a moment for Weiss to figure out what her mother means until she too blushes and simply nods, making Jacques and Willow laugh.

Once the two teens leave and only Jacques and Willow was left in the room, Jacques sighs.

“Something wrong dear?” Willow asked.

“No, nothing is wrong.” Jacques replied. “Though, hearing the situation of Rouvin and his parents, just made my suspicions correct.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have met with Summer Rose, several times due to business. And all those times I met with her, the first thing she would ask would be ‘how’s your family Jacques?’ to which I would answer. The first time this happened, I made a mistake of asking her back. Summer Rose was the type of woman who would always place her family first. She can talk for hours about her children and husband. For some reason, that stopped. And seeing Rouvin back there, obviously something happened.”

Seeing how troubled her husband is, Willow pulls him in a hug “Whatever happened, from what I  have seen so far is Rouvin a good person and doesn’t deserve to be treated like that.”

Humming in agreement, Jacques sighs “I hope things change one day. As you said he is an honest young man, getting judged far too quickly and with no way to show what he’s really like. But I myself am grateful that Weiss fell in love with someone like him, who is loyal to the people he is close to and can protect her.”

That is something they both are grateful for.

 

Upstairs, Rouvin and Weiss were sitting in Weiss’s room. Weiss is still embarrassed about what her mother said, and can’t look her boyfriend in the face without blushing.

Rouvin is also a bit pink in the face, but he is also laughing a bit over it “Don’t worry Weiss, I don’t think we’re ready for something like that. So, when the time comes I’ll be sure to be prepared.” What he doesn’t say is the fact that he indeed has some condoms in his wallet. Just to be safe of course. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I apologize for the long delay. Life got in the way and a little bit of writers block too. Anyways hope you like this chapter

A week later at the Schnee mansion, Rouvin slowly opens his eyes and sighs at the familiar arms wrapped around his torso. Weiss had snuck in last night, again.   
  


“Weiss...” The only response he got was a tired groan mixed with something sounding like a moan coloring his cheeks a healthy pink.   
  


Trying to escape from his girlfriend's surprisingly strong embrace leads only to her making it stronger, leaving him no choice but to turn around.    
  


Bad idea.   
  


Weiss has pulled him so close they were practically fused, letting him feel some suspiciously wet spots on her side of their shared bed. With every movement he makes, Weiss moans softly as she grips him tighter. Sometimes he could hear his name “Rouvin…”  which has his own body’s reactions following, in other words his boxers could now be considered a circus tent.   
  


Shaking her again, but this time stronger, he calls her name louder. “Weiss! Wake up.” No reaction.   
  


“Weiss you’re late for school!” This did the trick. Her eyes flew open faster than he has ever seen. She practically throws herself out of the bed and rushes to the closet, only to see that none of her clothes were there.   
  


Seeing her face, Rouvin can’t help but laugh, forgetting what happened only a moment before.   
Turning around, Weiss seemed to finally remember that she isn’t in her room. And as soon as she sees Rouvin’s laughing face, she starts remembering some rather vivid details from her latest dream, turning her head into the same color as a tomato, and threatening to burst in her embarrassment. The wet spot between her legs was only making this even more uncomfortable.   
  


“Stop laughing!” There is only so much she can bear so early in the morning. Rouvin’s laughter slowly comes to a stop.   
  


“Sorry...sorry, I just didn’t thought you’d react so fast. You should have seen your face!”   
  


Still embarrassed Weiss stomps to the bed. “You scared me! How else was I supposed to react?” She declares, emphasizing it with a pout and crossed arms.   
  


Rouvin just gives her a soft smile “Well if you hadn’t snuck in my bed again and held me prisoner with those freakishly strong arms of yours, than I wouldn’t have to wake you up like that.”    
  


“I wouldn’t have the need to sneak in if you would just agreed to stay in my room.” Weiss huffs as she sits on the edge of the bed. Rouvin sits up and wraps his arms around her.   
  


“You know why I can’t do that.” Rouvin answers, causing Weiss’s pout to worsen. “I don’t want to get into your personal space too much.”   
  


“I don’t mind.” Weiss replies as turns to face him. “I want you there.” She continues as she wraps her arms around his neck.   
  


“You know, I think you enjoyed your dream last night.” Rouvin teases her gently as he pulls her closer.   
  


“Why would you say that?” Weiss blushes as she stares into his silver eyes.   
  


Rouvin leans forward. “Because it sounds like you want to...do...it.” He responds before pressing his lips onto hers, Weiss moaning as she returns the kiss eagerly. Pressing their bodies even closer and not wanting to separate, Weiss starts to feel something between them. Something hard. Weiss starts to run her hands down Rouvin’s back, circling around to his toned stomach. Running her fingers lightly around, she could feel his defined abs. She continues to run down until she brushes something, causing Rouvin to flinch and shiver before breaking the kiss, much to Weiss’ disappointment. “Weiss...”   
  


“Rouvin...”   
  


“Weiss, y-your hand.” Rouvin said blushing. Weiss blinks in confusion at first, before following where her hand was, she blushes as she realizes that her hand is resting right on Rouvin’s crotch. Both teens suddenly look at each other red faced, only to have Klein walk in on them.

 

“Miss Schnee bre-- Oh...My apologizes.” Klein said as he turns and leaves, closing the door behind him.   
  


Both teens just sit there, still frozen and looking each other in the eyes. The spell is finally broken when Weiss accidentally squeezed Rouvin’s bulge, making him moan and her face even redder. She pulls her hand away so quickly she almost falls backwards over the bed, but Rouvin reacts in time and catches her by the same hand.   
  


Looking to the side she mumbles a “sorry” and is about to stand up and leave, but her hand is still stuck in his.   
  


“It’s okay Weiss, it was an accident, we shouldn’t rush anything. I mean, I don’t mind but if you aren't ready for this kind of intimacy, that’s fine. That’s why I don’t want to stay in your bed, mornings can have this effects.”   
  


“I see...” Weiss looks down in an attempt to hide her blush. “...but, I want this kind of intimacy.” she adds shyly. Rouvin looks at her and smiles.   
  


“I get it.” he replies as he plants a kiss on her forehead. “Just tell me when you’re ready.” Weiss nods and kisses him on the lips again.   
  


Time seemed to stop for the both of them. Weiss, slowly pushes Rouvin back onto the bed, lips still locked with each other. Rouvin groans as he feels his back hit the mattress as his hands snake down to her thighs, making her moan in his mouth. His hands slip under her nightgown, making Weiss shiver at his touch as they move up to her waist. Both of them are so focus on each other that they barely hear the knock on the door.   
  


“Miss Schnee, Mr. Rose, I’m sorry for the interruption, but if you don’t get ready right now, you will be late.” Klein’s voice rings through the room, snapping both of them out of their trances,   
both teens panting and in a deep shade of red.    
  


And with that, the moment is gone again. Not wanting to be late, they both took separate cold showers, not wanting to take any further chances.   
  


Meeting downstairs for breakfast, Klein, Jacques and Willow were giving them weird looks.    
  


“Is something wrong?” Weiss asks while raising one of her eyebrows, but the adults just seem to look away and begin their usual morning routine. Still confused, Weiss and Rouvin just shrug it off and start their own breakfast, which consists of freshly made blueberry pancakes and orange juice.    
  


“Good morning you two, I hope you had a good night.” Jacques asks once both teens are seated and he finishes the newspaper.    
  


“A good morning to you too, papa and yes the night was rather pleasant.”  She smiles a bit while remembering how she got to cuddle with Rouvin.   
  


Besides the weird looks they received, everything was normal like always. They ate and talked a bit before Rouvin and Weiss need to get going. Klein approaches the two teens and hands Rouvin the keys to a white BMW. After what happened with Rouvin and his parents, he got his car back from Cinder. The day after, Rose Enterprises confiscated his car, leaving both him and Weiss stranded at a café they were having a snack at. Weiss had to call one of the Schnee Company drivers to come and pick them up.   
  


After telling Jacques and Willow how their day went, the next day Jacques gave them the BMW they are now using. 

 

Rouvin takes the keys and stands. “Thank you Klein.” Klein simply nods. Weiss then stands and approaches Jacques and Willow, kissing them each on their cheeks.   
  


“We’ll be heading to school now. Love you!” Weiss calls out as she follows Rouvin out. Jacques and Willow watch as their daughter wraps her arms around Rouvin’s arm, which brings a smile to his face as he chuckles.    
  


As the two teens leave, Willow stands and walks back into the manor proper. Jacques looks at her, a confused look on his features.   
  


“Willow?” he calls out. Willow stops and turns to him, a wide smile on her face.   
  


“I’m going to see if we can turn one of the rooms into a nursery.” she answers matter of factly, making Jacques and Klein both laugh.   
  


_ ___________________________________________________________________________________ _

 

Arriving early as always, Rouvin and Weiss were some of the first at School. Parking the car in the back where usually Rouvin’s own car once stood, they smile as they begin to walk towards the main building, where they encounter Cinder.   
  
“Hey Cin.” Rouvin greets her. Weiss gives her a smile and a “good morning”, which Cinder returns.   
  


“So how has your morning gone so far? No new declarations to rescue the princess out of the clutches of the gruesome monster?”    
  


Weiss sighs dramatically. “Unfortunately,” she starts. “Rouvin hasn’t declared his love for me yet.” Weiss plays along. Over the past month both girls have become close, thanks to their shared interest in teasing Rouvin every chance they get.   
  


Cinder gasps, placing a hand to her chest, “Oh my. How unthoughtful.”   
Rouvin looks at the two ladies and sighs, while Weiss and Cinder smile and start giggling.   
  


“Weiss, ” Cinder starts. “We really need to hang out more.”   
  


“Agreed” Weiss nods.   
  


“Then, are you free after school?”   
“Yes I am.”   
  


“Then we are hanging out.” Cinder declares.   
  


“What about Rouvin?” Weiss asks.   
  


“He can busy himself with something for the time being” Cinder answers.   
  


“HEY!” Rouvin calls out. “I heard that!” Weiss and Cinder starts laughing once more.   
  


The morning was otherwise no different than their week has been. Ever since the incident with Neptune happened, everyone knows that Rouvin and Weiss are dating. And with Rouvin’s image as a delinquente, people have started to spread rumors of him forcing himself on Weiss like at the party a few months ago. In their minds, Weiss is a victim and participating against her will in their relationship.   
  


So many of their fellow male and even some female students have started to attack Rouvin verbal and physical, while swearing to Weiss their undying love and to protect her from the brute.   
  


To say the least both Rouvin and Weiss are starting to become tired and increasingly pissed at this.   
  


It is almost funny how shallow they all are.Weiss may be the honor Student, but she is more than capable of deciding who she wants to date, thank you very much. And Rouvin may get into fights, but it is almost always because he is protecting or helping someone.   
  


When lunch came around, Rouvin was planning to just go to the roof again, like he always does, but Weiss has other plans as she catches him before he can make it to the stairs “Not today. Let’s go to the cafeteria and eat with the others.”    
  


Rouvin looks at Weiss in surprise at her sudden action. “Weiss?” Rouvin asks as Weiss starts to drag him bodily into the cafeteria.    
  


It is a scene no one in school would have ever imagined even in their strangest dreams. Walking inside the cafeteria is Weiss Schnee, her hand locked in a death grip on Rouvin’s arm, while he is being dragged in against his will. It was a comedical sight, especially considering that Weiss is shorter than Rouvin by a head, so he was slightly hunched over as Weiss pulls him onward. And of course, more than a  few whispers and rumors were being spread as they walked.   
  


Walking past Cinder and the rest of Rouvin’s small group of friends, he mouths ‘Help me!’ to which Cinder just smiles and waves him off. Rouvin scrowls.   
  


As they approach Blake and the others, the first one to notice them is Blake, who looks up from her book. Smiling at Weiss who is dragging Rouvin in with her, Blake leans towards Yang and whispers. “Look who’s here.”   
Yang arches an eyebrow as she follows where Blake is looking. Seeing Weiss and Rouvin brings a smile to her face, and causes Nora and the rest to turn towards Weiss.   
  


“WEISS!!” Nora calls out. “About time you came back here, and you brought Rouvin!”   
  


“Well, I thought it was about time he tries to eat with us together instead of being alone as usual. I hope none of you mind of course?.”   
  


“Of course we don’t mind! We were waiting for the day you guys finally decide to show yourselves to us again. You are the only theme everyone is talking about and we’d like to try again a friendship with Rouvin.” Pyrrha calls out with a welcoming voice.   
  


Rouvin didn’t say anything as he and Weiss go to get their food.   
  


They could feel how everyone was looking at them, with pity at Weiss for being “forced” to date this delinquent, and with hate at Rouvin for daring to lay his hands on their favorite student.   
  


There were also the whispers,   
  


“Poor Weiss, it must be horrible to be in her situation.”   
  


“She is so brave for pretending everything is fine, always having a smile on her face.”   
  


“That bastard better not dirty her pure heart.”   
  


“Someone should teach him a lesson!”   
  


and so on.   
  


Just as they get their food, one of the other students threw their pudding at Rouvin, hitting him on the back.   
  


This causes Weiss to stop in her tracks and glares in the direction the pudding came from.   
This is it! She has finally had enough! She will show them exactly how dedicated she is to this relationship! With a iron resolve, Weiss starts to walk quickly to Rouvin, who is standing in front of the table their friends are seated at.    
  


“Weiss, there isn’t e--”Rouvin was cut off by Weiss when she pushes him onto the last seat of the table, his tray landing in front of him. Rouvin looks up to Weiss. “Weiss whamphmmm-” Is all that comes out of his mouth before Weiss’ lips lock on his. He then feels her climb up on his lap, as her arms wrap around his neck.   
  


The cafeteria goes completely silent at what is happening. Everyone’s attention is on the school’s honor student sitting on the lap of the school’s delinquent, their lips locked with each other. Weiss then slowly slips her tongue into his mouth, moaning at the warmth of it before continuing to play with his tongue. After what seems like forever Weiss pulls away, allowing a string of saliva between them.   
  


Rouvin has a bright red blush on his face and is panting, while Weiss smiles at her work. Catching the boy off guard is something she was proud of.   
  


In the background a tray falls to the ground causing a plate to break.    
  


“Well that was a thing.” Is the first thing heard from Yang, causing some of her friends to groan.   
  


Still sitting on Rouvin’s lap, Weiss turns to the rest of the cafeteria “To make it crystal clear once and for all, I am more than capable of deciding for myself who I want to date and whom not and Rouvin never forced me into anything! In fact it was me who asked him out, so go and tell that all the others who think I need to be “rescued” and leave us alone!”   
  


There are more than a few whispers before the noise dissolves back to normal. Weiss turns back to Rouvin, who is still dumbfounded as to what just happened. Weiss giggles then leans down to him pecking his lips once, snapping him out of his trance.   
  


“That’s for getting called in for an audition for college.” She says as he looks up at her.   
  


“Looks like someone’s getting laid tonight..” Yang comments with a snicker.   
  


Rouvin turns to Yang and shouts while blushing even redder. “DAMN IT YANG!” causing everyone at their table to laugh.   
  


After the tension disappears and they continued to eat, Yang gives both Rouvin and Weiss a smile. “But seriously, it took you guys long enough to tell us that you’re dating. When did that even happen?”   
  


The others were also curious and give them their full attention.   
  


“Well… you see…” Rouvin starts nervously.    
  


“Like I already said, I asked him out about a month ago and since then we are dating” Weiss finishes matter of factly.   
  


Feeling that she left out some details, Yang is about to probe further when Blake interrupts her. “Anyways I think I speak for all of us when I congratulate you both on your relationship. It was really obvious that you like him Weiss so I’m glad he returns that feeling.”   
  


Rouvin nods as he wraps his arms around Weiss. “You have no idea.”   
  


“Okay..” Nora said. “So before the love birds start making out again, Rooouuuvvvin...” she turns to Rouvin as he looks at her. “We are so sorry about what happened during the vacation.”   
  


“Yes, what we did was completely out of line.” Pyrrha adds.   
  


“We should have made you feel more welcome.” Ren continues.   
  


“And I am so sorry I took that pendant. I honestly didn’t know.” Jaune finishes.   
  


Rouvin smiles at them. There is a gasp around the cafeteria, the sound of several more trays falling and plates breaking. “Sorry girls he is taken!” Cinder shouts from the other side of the room. The gang looks at Cinder who winks at them, making them laugh as Rouvin shakes his head.   
  


“Nice one Cin!” Yang calls out while giving her a thumbs up.   
  


“I owe you one!” Weiss adds.   
  


“Anyways,” Rouvin starts. “It’s fine. It was all in the past, and I might have also overreacted.”   
  


Yang smiles. This is the first time she’s seen her brother open up a bit ever since... “Hey Rubes...” Yang calls out. 

 

Rouvin looks at Yang. “Yah?”   
  


“Congrats on the audition.” Yang says with a smile.   
  


Rouvin looks surprised at first, but nods and smiles back at Yang. “Thanks.” he says holding up his fist in front of her. Yang looks at him then his fist, tears forming in her eyes. She holds up her fist and fist bumps his as she smiles. This was the gesture they do every time one asks for luck. Him asking it from her now means a lot to Yang.   
  


“Show them what you can do!”   
  


“You bet!”   
  


_ ___________________________________________________________________________________ _

 

“Hey Rouvin! Wait up!” Rouvin and Weiss both stop right outside her next class and turn to see Yang running towards them, waving an arm in the air. Rouvin raises an eyebrow as Yang slides to a stop in front of them, panting heavily.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“Can I talk to you Rouvin? Like, in private?”

 

Weiss smiles as she stands on her toes to give Rouvin a peck on the cheek. “Go talk to your sister. I’ll see you after class.”

 

Motioning with his head, Rouvin leads the way to the roof access, while Yang follows behind him silently. Once the door closes, he moves towards the bench and sits down as he motions for her to take a seat. “What’s up Yang?”

 

She beams happily as she takes a seat opposite him. “I wanted to tell you about what happened after you took off.”

 

Rouvin sighs as his face turns into his mask once more. “Yeah, you better let me know. I’m going to have to go back sooner or later, and I need to know what I may be walking into.”

 

Yang sighs as she looks Rouvin in the eyes. “I got into it with Dad after you left…”

 

_ ___________________________________________________________________________________ _

 

Yang’s hand turns white as her fist clenched tightly. Watching Rouvin leave like that is something she has gotten used to, but something inside her told her to stand up for him. Turning to her father, she glares at him.   
  


“How could you do that!?” she shouts. “You know he doesn’t want to go to military school. You know perfectly well what he wants.”   
  


“What he wants doesn’t matter anymore!” Tai shouts back. “If he wants to act like a man, then he is going to go somewhere that is going to teach him how!”   
  


“Have you ever even considered that he was doing what you would do!?” Yang fires back. “Or were all those stories of you defending the weak and the innocent just a load of crap?” 

 

But Yang is not finished yet as she keeps her gaze locked on her father’s. “Not only that, but you were always the one who supported him with his dream of being a pianist.” Tai just glares at Yang as Summer stares at the two. This is the first time she has ever seen Yang fight back against her father. “You even brought him his first piano.” Tai’s expression changes. He remembers that perfectly. “And now you’re taking everything back, all because you can’t handle the fact that Rouvin is more like you than you think.” Yang finishes before turning walking away to her room.    
  


Still angry, Yang slams the door shut and throws herself on her bed. She can’t believe that her father would go and try force his will on her brother just because he protected someone. She knows that the relationship between them was tense but this? This is all just too much! And her stepmother just stood there, not helping Rouvin or even trying to protect him. It isn’t new that they were arguing with him, she is as bad as Tai there, but this is the first time it got physical. At least the first time she knows about.   
  


But Yang was more than anything else angry at herself. She also just stood there, doing nothing even though she planned on helping him every time. To at least be there for him, she is his older sister but acts nothing like it!    
  


As her  frustration builds up, she hears her phone ring. Groaning in annoyance, she grabs it and answers.   
  


“What!?”   
  


“Yang, It’s Blake.” Blake greets her calmly.   
  


Hearing Blake’s voice, Yang starts to calm down. Blake has always have this sixth sense of knowing if she was upset or angry. Yang doesn’t know how, but it’s one of the things she really likes about Blake.   
  


“Are you okay?” Blake asks. “Your dad just took you guys away like that, so I wanted to make sure.”   
  


“I’m fine Blake.” Yang answered. “Just a fight between my dad and I after Rouvin left.”   
  


“You fought with your dad?”   
  


“Argued with him...”   
  


“Well that’s something new”   
  


“Yeah. Rouvin ran off to Uncle Qrow again”   
  


“He really should just face his problems.” Blake suggests. Blake has known Yang has a brother for a long time now, and just recently found out who that brother actually is.    
  


“It’s not that easy Blake” Yang answers as she turns and looks up at the ceiling. “He’s dealing with a lot of things. He’s still working things out from the incident, all while dealing with our parents. I don’t have the details on what happened, but I’m a hundred and one percent sure he was framed for it.” There is a pregnant pause between them. Blake knows that Yang just wants to help Rouvin, but doesn’t know how. Out of respect, she decides to change the topic.   
  


“Are you done with that Math homework?” Blake asks out of the blue.   
  


Yang flinches. “BLAKE!”   
  


_ ___________________________________________________________________________________ _

 

“You seriously told him all that?!” Rouvin looks at Yang in surprise as she shrugs.

 

“The truth is the truth. And sometimes people need to hear the truth little brother.” Yang replies. “I don’t know what happened, and I know it may still be a long time before you tell me, if you ever even do. But I’m done being quiet Rouvin. I’m sick and tired of not having my little brother in my life.”

 

Rouvin smiles brightly. Awkwardly he steps closer raising his arms but hesitates. Yang notices this, then steps closer to him and hugs him first. Her hug was loose to allow him to pull away when he needed to. Yang then slowly pulls away, Rouvin comes around the table and pulls Yang into an almost bone crushing hug. Yang was surprised but she returns in kind. “I miss having my big sister in my life too Yang. One day I promise I’ll tell you, but not yet.”

 

“That’s fine Rubes, whenever your ready. I’ll be here to listen.”

 

The siblings keep the hug going for a minute longer before Yang pulls away with a grin. “Hey, can I use your car while you’re gone? I promise to be careful!”

 

“Damn it Yang!” Rouvin growls at her even as he puts his keys in her hand. “Not one scratch on it, got it?”

 

“Yeah yeah yeah.”

 

_ ___________________________________________________________________________________ _

 

The rest of the day is uneventful, aside from the looks Weiss and Rouvin are getting from the other girls after they saw him smile, causing Weiss to hug his arm closer whenever they walked the down the halls together.   
  
After School they part ways, Weiss planning on hanging out with Cinder for a while Rouvin drives back to the manor. He is planning on practicing a bit before he makes his way to Vale University, where the auditions for all three School will be.   
  
Giving Rouvin one last kiss for good luck, Weiss pats his chest gently as she smiles up at him. “Good luck and message me when you are there.” The drive would take four hours and Rouvin has already cleared it with Ozpin to get the next three days off.    
  
“Will do.” Leaning down to get another kiss, they are interrupted by Cinder, who puts their hand between them. 

 

“If you don’t stop, you’ll never get there on time and still be standing here tomorrow.”   
  
With a sigh, Rouvin steps away. “You’re right. Anyway have fun but don’t you dare try to steal my girlfriend Cin!” Giving his best friend a playful glare he finally made his way to the car.   
  
Smirking Cinder puts one arm around Weiss’s shoulders “I don’t know if I can resist the temptation. I mean she is a cute one.”   
  


Playing along, Weiss put one of her arms around Cinder waist “We’ll see if we can manage to not start making out as soon as you’re gone.”   
  
Giving them one last smile he just says “I love you too” before finally driving away.   
  
It isn’t unusual for Rouvin to return alone to the Schnee mansion. Usually Weiss stays back at the school to finish some Student council work or she goes to hang out with Blake and her other friends. It was fine since it wouldn’t be healthy for them to spend every second together.   
  
Rouvin always uses this time to play the piano, enjoying the comfortable calmness of the house.   
To be honest, in the one week he has lived here, the Schnee's have become more of a family to him than his own. He doesn’t mind playing for them, and Jacques and Willow comment on his pieces, as well as say that they also love to have music in the house.   
  
After getting home, he didn’t waste much time getting to the music room. Sitting at the piano, he starts to let his fingers dance across the keys. As the piano starts to sing Rouvin gets engulfed in the sound. He continues to play not noticing someone walking in.   
  
Rouvin reaches the end before he notices Whitley standing there.   
  
“Whitley?” he calls out. Whitley looks at Rouvin.   
  
“Hey, Rouvin.” he replies. His hands are behind him, trying to hide something. Rouvin turns to him.   
  
“Is something wrong?” Whitley shakes his head.   
  
“Well...I was...ahhh...hoping you could help me with something?” Whitley asks as he shows a music book. Rouvin looks at the book and smiles. It was the same book he himself started with. Rouvin nods and makes space for the 9 year old. Whitley smiles and walks over to Rouvin and sits beside him.   
  
“So where are you stuck at?” Rouvin asks. Whitley opens the book and rest it in front of them.   
  
“Right here” Whitley answers. Rouvin then starts teaching him the basics to avoid confusion.   
  
As Rouvin places his fingers on the keys, Whitley would follow and try to copy the movements. Before they both know it, it was time for Rouvin to leave.   
  
“Sorry Whitley, but I have to go.” Rouvin says.   
  
“Awww...” Whitley pouts as Rouvin smiles and ruffles his hair.   
  
“Just practice what I taught you” Whitley looks at Rouvin as he smiles and nods. “Good.”   
  
Rouvin then makes his way to the car and gets in. “Have a safe trip!!” Whitley shouts, making Rouvin smile.    
  
The car starts and Rouvin starts driving. A four hour drive, this is going to be a long night for him.   



	18. Chapter 18

Weiss stares at the car as it disappears until Cinder taps Weiss’ shoulders, getting the white-haired girl’s attention.

“Come on, let’s head over to the mall.” Cinder says as she makes her way to her car.

“Okay.” Weiss replies quietly as she follows Cinder to her fire red Audi. 

The drive itself was quiet, as Weiss didn’t know what topic to start with. After all, this was only the second time she and Cinder have actually been alone. Cinder stops at a red light and sighs.

“Did he tell you?” Cinder suddenly asks. Weiss looks at Cinder and sees this is a serious question.

“Tell me what?” Weiss replies, a bit confused.

“About us, or about what happened to him in the past.” she asks as she looks Weiss directly in the eyes. It’s clear that Cinder isn’t asking as a joke, that it is really important to her.

Shaking her head, Weiss looks back at her. “No, he didn’t.” she replies.

Cinder nods and continues to drive once the light turns green. Weiss wants to know, but she doesn’t want to force Rouvin into telling her either. She had decided to give him the decision on when and how he’s going to tell her when he was ready is all.

But here is a perfect opportunity to hear what happened and about their relationship, and without losing his trust.

“How did you meet him?” Is the first question that comes to mind. 

Humming, Cinder smiles sadly. “Through some unfortunate Circumstances. It’s already been five years now, and it was at a point of time his life was starting to get miserable.” 

The rest of the drive is quiet. Weiss is lost in pondering what Cinder told her, and Cinder just observing her a bit. 

She knows that Weiss is good for Rouvin, but she just wants to make sure that she won’t hurt him. After all, it’s her duty as his best friend and ex-girlfriend.

Just remembering what happened back then hurt her. Rouvin was so cheerful, approachable and adorable back then. Sure, the first time she really got to talk to him was back during the incident, but she had seen Rouvin even before it all happened, he was the school’s track star and pianist. And everything was blown into the winds thanks to what happened.

As they reach the mall, Cinder parks at her usual spot and gets out.

“Rouvin and I hang out here often.” Cinder tells Weiss as she gets out of the car and looks around. “Everyone here knows Rouvin, and they treat him very well.” 

“I can never remember seeing either of you here whenever I come to the mall.” Weiss replies absentmindedly as they enter through the wide double doors. 

Cinder just smiles as she turns in the direction of the food court. “So, are you hungry?” she asked while looking over to the white haired girl as she makes her way towards the pizza place.

Weiss simply nods as she looks around. Even though she has been to the mall hundreds of times over the years with Blake and all of her own friends, knowing that this was one of Rouvin’s favorite hang outs, and that the people here like him suddenly makes the entire building appear in a whole new light.

As they enter the pizza place, Cinder casually makes her way to a table, Weiss following closely behind. “Rouvin loves cookie dough pizza with cheese and pepperoni.” Weiss smiles and nods.

“Of course! Cookies go with everything!” Weiss mimics, causing both young women to laugh.

As they continue to talk, a waitress approaches them. Cinder looks at the waitress and smiled. “Hey Cassy.” Cinder greets her warmly.

“Cinder.” Cassy replies as she looks at Weiss. “You’re with someone new. Rouvin’s not with you today?”

“Sadly no. He has an audition for college.” Cinder replies with a small smile.

“Oh.” Cassy answers, a clear look of disappointment on her face. “What can I get for you today?”

Cinder states their order as Cassy writes it down in her order book, then heads to the counter.  Weiss looks at Cassy then at Cinder.

“Was it just me, or did she look disappointed when you said Rouvin wasn’t with us.” Weiss asks curiously.

Cinder snickers. “You have very good girlfriend instincts.” She comments, making Weiss raise an eyebrow. “She’s had a crush on Rouvin for a while now.”

This catches Weiss’ attention. Turning her head, she sees Cassy looking at her intently. After a minute Weiss looks back at Cinder. “She has now? Why hasn’t she asked him out yet?”

“She did.” Cinder answers in an instant. “He just wasn’t interested.”

“Not interested?”

Cinder nods. “After what happened during middle school, I’m amazed he opened up to you.”

Weiss looks down to the floor. Sure he’s opened up to her lately, but he still hasn’t told her what happened back then. Cinder, she’s one of the few that knows the truth. Taking a deep breath, she looks up to Cinder. “Could you tell me what happened?” Weiss asks.

Sighing, Cinder gives Weiss a look. “You really want to know what happened?”

Determined to finally know why her boyfriend had to suffer so much, Weiss nods. “Yes.”

“Well it’ll probably surprise you, but there was a time when Rouvin was popular in school.” Smiling at the memories, she starts to talk. “We were still in middle school and he was the star of the track team, as well as a well known pianist. He was always happy and approachable, as well as ready and willing to help everyone who needed help.” Cinder pauses before she smiles widely. “I was still new at the school, but I have to admit I had a crush on him back then.”

Weiss expected Cinder to start with so many things, but she has to admit she is honestly surprised at how different her boyfriend had been just 5 years ago.

“What happened to change him so much?” Weiss asks curiously.

Cinder takes a deep breath, then looks at Weiss. “It started when he was heading home from track one day at the beginning of our last year in middle school. He usually took another way, but that day he used the same route as I normally do, so we started to talk to past time. Just as we started to walk past an alleyway on the route, we heard screaming and laughter. Rouvin didn’t hesitate to run in to where the voices were coming from, and I followed him. When we got there, we saw five boys. Four of them were stomping and kicking on a young boy on the ground. The younger boy was crying and screaming in pain as the other four continue to kick him.” Cinder sighs as she stops to take a sip of her drink that Cassy had already brought them before continuing.

“Rouvin intervened. He pulled all four boys away from the younger one. I went in and got the boy out of there. And in that brief moment that I was gone just to get that boy to safety, I came back to see Rouvin on the ground beaten to a pulp. Ever since, bad luck and trouble have just kept following him. He got kicked off the track team, almost all  of his friends abandoned him. Slowly, I watched the happiest person I’ve ever met come crashing down.” Cinder goes silent at that point, as if she is lost in the memories of it all.

Weiss sat there looking at Cinder in shock. “That’s horrible! And all that happened just because of one fight?”

Shaking her head Cinder sighs before continuing. “It wasn't just one fight. He kept getting in more. Those guys who were there at the first one kept provoking him, or did something to drag him in. He even got in a fight during a ceremony in honor of his father's commanding officer.” Cinder stops to take another sip of her drink. “Which is also the reason he's so strict with him. He saw it as disrespectful to himself and his men, in front of his higher ups. There was also this one incident at the end of middle school, where there was a fire in one of the chem labs, and Rouvin was coincidentally there at the same time when it broke out. He was blamed for it and his parents had to pay for all the property damage done. Since then, Summer has stopped trusting his decisions and him generally. ”

Weiss sits in a state of shock still as she processes this new information. Everything suddenly makes so much sense. Why Rouvin is treated so harshly at home, how he got his reputation as a delinquent, as well as why he doesn’t trust very many people. 

“The only positive thing was that we got closer, and well… became a couple.”

Once again Cinder gets Weiss’s attention “Why did you break up again?”

Cinder giggles as she looks at the white haired girl. “Well well, someone is certainly curious today. But that has to be a story for another time.”

Wanting to protest, Weiss gets interrupted by Cassy, who brings them their food as well as a refill for Cinder. But Weiss feels a growing resolve to find out the truth as to why Cinder and Rouvin broke apart, even as she scrambles to keep her food from spilling into her lap from Cassy almost tossing it her, a look of jealousy on her face.

Jacques walks out of the elevator and looks around. Not much of the waiting area has changed since the last time he was at Summer’s offices. The walls are still painted in tasteful tones of reds, burgundies and whites to match the rosewood furniture arraigned in small seating groups. Against the wall opposite the elevators is a waterfall sculpture carved in the shape of a rose and made of rose quartz. Inside the flower itself a flame seems to burn. Jacques smiles at the sight, knowing Willow was the one that gave Summer the idea for it years before, back when things were still good between both companies. 

But that is the past, and this is now. Squaring his shoulders, he approaches the woman sitting at the  front desk. He smiles at down at her as she looks up from her work.

“Welcome to the executives floor of the Rose Enterprise. How may I help you today?” She greets him rather warmly.

“Yes, I have an appointment with Mrs. Rose.” Jacques replies. “I’m here to discuss the partnership proposal with the Schnee Company.” The woman nods politely as she pulls out a folder to double check.

“Aah, yes.” she says as she looks back up to him. “Please take a seat. I’ll inform Mrs. Rose.” Jacques nodded and sits down, surprised at how comfortable the seat is.

He didn't have long to wait when Summer comes out of her office to greet him. “Jacques, it’s good to see you.”

Standing up he takes her offered hand in a handshake. “Indeed, the last time could have been under better circumstances”

Summer just nods at that as they both make their way to her office. The talks about the partnership take about two hours until they reach a satisfactory agreement, and after they finished they sat and talked over a good cup of coffee and some cookies.

“So what made you change your mind Jacques.” Summer asked as she sets her cup down and looks directly at him curiously. Considering she offered the partnership during the recent party and Jacques wasn’t in the least bit interested when she offered it to him, she was truly surprised at his sudden change of heart.

“Rouvin.” Jacques answers simply, catching Summer off guard. She never would have thought that her son would become a reason for anything positive in regard to the Company he will inherit.

“Rouvin?” Summer repeats. “What do you mean?”

Jacques chuckles. “Rouvin Rose, your son, is very amusing. Watching him work on a project with Weiss and seeing how smart and passionate he is in his work leads me to believe that Rose Enterprises will have a bright future indeed.” He responds as he sips his coffee. “He is also a very talented pianist. When did he start playing the piano?”

Summer stays quiet for a bit until she realizes the question was for her, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. “4. He was 4 years old when he started playing.”

Jacques nods. “I must say, he’s come a long way. I love his original compositions...” Summer freezes. Original compositions? She didn’t even know of those.

Rouvin had distanced himself so much that she’s missing so much about him now. As Jacques continues to talk and praise her son. Right now, Jacques sounds alot like Tai in the past, praising and talking about his children. Right now, Summer feels even less than a mother to Rouvin more than ever, knowing that she knows less about her own son than the man talking in front of her.

“Rouvin changed your mind?” She asks quietly.

“Indeed he did. A wonderful young man!” Jacques tells her once again as he begins to discuss him once more.

As seconds turn to minutes and minutes to an hour, Summer is once again pulled from her thoughts when Jacques calls out to her.

“Yes?” she answers as she shakes her head gently.

“I need to leave now. I have another meeting to attend to.” Jacques comments as he stands. “It was nice talking to you again Summer.”

“Likewise.” she replies as Jacques takes his leave. Summer waits until she is sure he is gone before placing both her hands on her face. Rouvin has grown so much, and she hasn’t been there to see it, but other people have.

Later at night, Summer sits in front of her desk, various papers and objects strewn about. She still hasn’t gone home yet, or even paid attention to the expense reports now in her hands. Instead, her mind keeps replaying everything Jacques had told her about her own son. Placing down the papers on her desk, she looks at her phone, hesitating before reaching for it and dialing a very familiar number. She waits for a while until someone picks up the phone.

“The Qrow Bar!” A woman’s voice answers.

“I need to speak to Qrow please.” Summer tells the voice on the other side of the line.

“Yeah, hold on.” Summer smiles a bit as she listens to the woman suddenly yell. “Hey, you got a call old man!” Before the line goes silent once more.

“Hello.” the deep hoarse voice greets a few moments later.

“Qrow, its Summer.” She replies, her smile now gone.

“Ohh, what’s up Sum. Whatcha need?”

“Well I am calling because of Rouvin. He’s already been at your place for over a month now, and I just want to know how he is.”  She bites her lip as she goes silent, waiting for his response.

“Hold on a sec Sum, I haven’t seen Rouvin in over 2 months now.” Qrow replies calmly. Summer herself is in a state of shock. If Rouvin isn’t with Qrow, then where could he be?

“What do you mean you haven’t seen him in over 2 months!” Summer shouts over the phone. “He left over a month ago and hasn’t come home yet!”

Qrow winces. “Jeez, Sum relax. Rouvin’s old enough to take care of himself.” He tells her in an even tone of voice, trying to calm Summer down. “Have you called Cinder? He’s probably staying with her.”

“Right. I’ll call Cinder right now. Th--” Summer tries to thank him when she is suddenly cut off by Qrow.

“Sum. This thing has been going on for way too long now.” Qrow said as the background noise of the bar lessens to a mere whisper.

“Qrow...” Summer’s voice lowers almost to a whisper. “...what do you mean.”

“Summer, it’s been 5 years. When was the last time you’ve heard him play the piano, or have even heard him laugh?” Qrow asks her bluntly.

“Qrow, that’s-”

“None of my business?” He finishes for her, cutting her off. There is a pregnant pause between them. “Summer, he’s not a kid anymore, you could have listened to him, even just once.”

“What’s there to listen to Qrow!” Summer yells back at him, her anger rising up once more. The sudden silence between them is almost deafening.

“A lot Summer. You already missed 5 years of his life. Don’t make it any longer.” Qrow tells her finally, a tone of genuine sadness in his voice before hanging up.

Summer sits back in her chair in silence, not moving a single muscle as the phone hangs limply in her hand, a sole tear rolling slowly down her cheek.


End file.
